La Destinée Des Elus SAISON 1
by sabrina9
Summary: Un nouveau livre, de nouvelles cartes, un nouveau chasseur et surtout, le retour d'une vieille amie va changer le futur... fini
1. Prologue

_**LA DESTINEE DES ELUS**_

_**(sais****on 1)**_

NOUVEAUX PERSONNAGES

- **Tyler Izawa **

Date de naissance : 16 juin

Group sanguin : O

Matières préférées : sport, littérature.

Matière détestée : mathématique.

Club : football

Couleur préférée : bleu

Plats préférés : tout ce que Stéphanie lui cuisine.

Plats détestés : aucun

Activité : faire le pitre avec Lionel.

Relation : petit ami de Stéphanie, meilleur ami de Lionel.

- **Océane **

Date de naissance : 13 février

Groupe sanguin : AB

Couleur préférée : jaune

Relation : amie des Kinomoto, elle vit chez eux.

- **Les sœurs de Lionel :**

- Sirena,

- Melody,

- Coréanne,

- Shangai

- **Ylande Li** : la mère de Lionel

PROLOGUE

Ce fan fic tient compte de l'anime et du second film.

Lionel est reparti à Hong Kong, lui et Sakura s'écrivent très souvent et s'appellent mais en temps qu'amis. Cinq ans ont passé, ils ont tous les deux 17 ans et vivent leurs vies respectives, loin l'un de l'autre.

Leur retrouvaille ne sera pas de tout repos, des nouvelles cartes à capturer et une prophétie à accomplir. Sakura qui cache beaucoup de choses à tout le monde et qui leur ment, que veut- elle vraiment? Pourquoi est-elle réellement revenue?


	2. Le retour d'une amie

**_CHAPITRE 1 : LE RETOUR D'UNE AMIE_**

**Voix** : Sakura, ne fais pas ça !

**Sakura** : Je n'ai pas le choix, Lionel, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toute ma vie !

**Lionel **: Sakura, ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie, je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais. Arrête, je t'en prie.

**Sakura** : Pardonne-moi ! Carte, libère ta puissance !

La carte fonça sur Lionel.

**Lionel** : Nooooooooon !

Lionel se réveilla, l'esprit encore confus, il se leva et tira les rideaux de sa chambre. Quelqu'un frappa.

**Voix** : Maître, le petit déjeuner est prêt.

**Lionel**(regardant par la fenêtre) : J'arrive.

Il se prépara et arriva dans la grande salle à manger.

**Voix** : Tu te décides à venir mon fils ?

**Lionel **: Oui mère, bonjour.

**Shangai** : Nous oublies-tu ?

**Lionel** : Bien sûr que non, bonjour à vous toutes.

**Mélody** : Notre frère a l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

**Sirena** : On dirait.

**Ylande** : Mes filles, laissez votre frère tranquille. Nous avons plus important à faire. Il me semble que tu as cours Lionel.

**Lionel** : Je m'y rends, où est Anthony ?

**Coréanne** : Il est parti tôt ce matin, il avait des courses à faire.

Il enfila se veste, prit son sac et se rendit en cours.

**Voix **: Li !

**Lionel** : Salut, vieux.

Il se serrèrent la main.

Devant Lionel se dressait un grand garçon, beau, blond aux yeux verts.

**Lionel** : Alors tes vacances Tyler ?

**Tyler** : Super avec pleins de filles ! Non, je rigole, Steph m'aurait tué ! Tu la connais…

**Lionel **: Pour sûr, elle est d'une jalousie maladive !

**Tyler** : Pourquoi t'es pas venu avec moi ?

**Lionel** : Affaire de famille ! Et puis…

**Tyler** : Ne me dis pas que tu l'aimes encore ?

**Lionel** : …

**Voix** : De qui vous parlez ?

Ils se retournèrent pour voir un garçon d'assez grande taille, aux cheveux bruns, yeux bleus, portant des lunettes, ayant un air anglais et qui était très beau.

**Lionel et Tyler** : Anthony !

Ils allèrent saluer leur ami.

**Lionel** : T'étais passé où ce matin ?

**Anthony** : Coréanne te l'a pas dit ? Je suis partit faire des courses. Alors, je n'ai toujours pas de réponse à ma question !

**Tyler** : De la fille qui sortait avec Lionel

**Anthony** : Tu veux dire… ?

**Tyler** : Ouais

**Lionel **: c'est bon les gars, elle m'intéresse plus de toute façon. En plus, je me suis fais des idées sur elle, en fait, j'ai pas du tout de sentiments pour elle.

Ils entrèrent dans le lycée

**Tyler** : Allez, changeons de sujet…

**Anthony **: Je crois pas que ça va être possible, elle arrive

**Fille **: Salut trésor !

**Lionel** : Qu'est ce que tu veux Makoto?

**Makoto** : M'excuser.

**Lionel** : Ben tiens !

**Makoto**: C'est vrai, je suis sincère

**Lionel**(souriant) : Laisse tomber va, de toute façon, ça n'aurait jamais marcher entre nous.

**Makoto**(vexé) : Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

**Lionel** : Tu n'es qu'une minette sans cervelle

Tous les élèves la regardaient et d'autres filles riaient d'elle, elle venait de se faire humilier devant une grande partie des élèves du lycée

**Makoto** : Grrrrr…….

Il alla rejoindre ses copains

**Tyler** : Elle va jamais s'en remettre !

**Lionel** : Tu crois que c'est ma faute ? Elle a joué les pimbêches alors qu'elle vienne pas se plaindre !

**Anthony** : Je ne peux que te soutenir

**Voix** : Lionel ?

Tous 3 se retournèrent et ils virent une autre fille

**Lionel** : Oui ?

**Fille** : Euh…non, rien

Elle s'en alla en courant

**Lionel** : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

**Anthony** : T'as pas compris ?

**Tyler **: Elle en pince pour toi !

**Anthony** : Comme la moitié des filles de ce lycée !

**Lionel** : Mais je la connais même pas !

**Tyler**(moqueur) : A priori, elle oui !

Lorsqu'ils traversèrent le couloir, des filles se chuchotaient des choses entre elles à propos des 3 garçons, faut dire que durant ces dernières années, Lionel était devenu très beau. Avec Anthony et Tyler, ils formaient le trio le plus craquant du lycée et Lionel en était la coqueluche.

Ils arrivèrent en classe et s'assirent à leur place habituelle

**Tyler** : Je te parie mon pantalon qu'on va avoir Mr Okina cette année

**Lionel **: T'es sûr de toi ?

**Anthony **: Arrête Tyler, tu vas perdre !

**Tyler**(vexé) : Ah ouais ? Ma chemise en plus !

**Lionel** : Ca marche !

Ils se serrèrent la main

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme d'une trentaine d'années entra.

**Prof** : Bonjour, je m'appelle Madame Yazima et je serai votre professeur principal de cette année. Elle fit l'appel.

**Lionel**(chuchotant) : Vas-y, j'attends Tyler. Ne prend pas froid quand même !

Et ils commencèrent à rigoler

**Prof** : Bien, quand ces messieurs auront fini de rire, nous pourrons enfin commencer.

Elle regardait les 3 garçons

**Anthony**(se levant) : Excusez-nous madame.

**Prof** : Puis-je connaître vos noms ?

**Anthony** : Anthony Hiiragizawa

**Tyler** :Tyler Izawa

**Lione**l: Lionel Li

Ils se rassirent et Lionel continuait de rire discrètement

**Prof **: Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève. Tu peux entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit et une magnifique jeune fille apparut. Lionel s'était arrêté de rire, il leva la tête et tomba de sa chaise en la voyant. Tout le monde éclata de rire

**Tyler**(moqueur) : Ben alors Li, elle te fait autant d'effet que ça ?

**Prof **: S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous. Monsieur Li, je vois à quel point vous aimez distraire la classe mais pas dès le premier jour !

**Lionel** : Excusez-moi, madame

La jeune fille rentra en classe, elle était moyennement grande, les yeux verts et de longs cheveux châtains qui lui arrivaient en bas du dos. Lionel était comme envoûté par cette inconnue.

**Prof** : Je vous présente Sakura Kinomoto, elle vient du Japon

Au moment où la prof avait prononcé ce nom, Lionel et Anthony se levèrent de leur chaise

**Anthony et Lionel**(en criant) : SAKURA ?

Sakura leur sourit et leur fit un coucou de la main

**Prof**(exaspéré) : Bien, tu vas aller t'asseoir derrière Mr Li

Sakura se dirigea vers sa place en souriant à ses deux amis avant de s'asseoir. A la pause déjeuner, Sakura en profita pour faire le tour de l'école et le visiter quand elle entendit prononcer son nom.

**Voix** : Sakura !

Elle se retourna, sourit et couru vers la personne à qui appartenait cette voix si connue, elle lui sauta dans les bras : c'était Lionel. Il la fit tournoyer et ils explosèrent de rire

**Lionel** : Salut ma belle

**Sakura** : Lionel…

**Lionel** : Tu m'as manqué !

**Sakura** : Toi aussi

**Lionel **: Tu vas bien ?

**Sakura** : Ca va

**Voix** : Hey ! Attendez-nous !

Ils se retournèrent et virent 2 garçons. Comme à son habitude, Anthony joua la carte charme et baisa la main de Sakura. Elle rosit un peu

**Sakura** : Bonjour Anthony

**Anthony**: Bonjour petite Sakura

**Tyler** : M'oubliez pas

**Lionel** : Oh ! excuse-moi, Sakura, je te présente Tyler, Tyler, voici Sakura, ma meilleure amie

**Tyler **: Attend voir, tu es Sakura ? LA Sakura, maîtresse des cartes ?

**Sakura** : euh…..

**Lionel **: T'inquiète pas, il est au courant de tout, on peut lui faire confiance

**Sakura** : oui, c'est moi

**Tyler** : je suis ravi de te rencontrer

**Sakura**(souriant) : Moi aussi

**Lionel** : Et si on allait manger ?

**Sakura **: Bonne idée, je meurs de faim

Ils pique-niquèrent dehors

**Lionel** : Alors Sakura, pourquoi être venue à Hong Kong ?

**Sakura** : Mon père a des fouilles archéologiques à faire ici et comme ça doit prendre pas mal de temps, j'ai décidé de venir avec lui.

**Anthony** : Les autres ne sont pas avec toi ?

**Sakura **: Si, Thomas voulait venir et mes 2 gardiens aussi

**Lionel** : Et comment t'as fait pour apprendre le Chinois ?

**Sakura**(souriant) : C'est magique !

**Anthony **: Tu as donc fais des progrès

**Sakura** : Oui, cela te tenterait-il un petit duel contre moi Clow ?

**Anthony** : Pourquoi pas

**Tyler** : Je t'imaginais pas du tout comme ça Sakura

**Sakura** : Ah bon ?

**Tyler** : ouais je te voyais pas aussi canon !

**Sakura** : Merci

**Lionel** : C'est qu'elle a beaucoup changé, à l'époque où on s'est connu, tu avais les cheveux courts mais longs, ça te va beaucoup mieux

**Sakura** : C'est gentil

**Anthony** : C'est pour ça qu'on t'a pas reconnu tout de suite tout à l'heure

**Sakura** : j'ai vu

**Voix** : Lionel

**Lionel** : Oh ! non, pas elle

**Makoto** : Lionel

**Lionel** : oui ?

Elle s'approcha du groupe et le tira par la cravate pour l'amener dans un coin

**Tyler** : Ah,la la

**Anthony **: T'inquiète pas, il est pas assez fou

**Sakura** : De quoi vous parlez ?

**Tyler** : De cette fille qui nous a emprunté Lionel, il est resté une semaine avec elle

**Sakura **: Seulement une semaine ?

**Tyler** : Oui parce qu'il a découvert qu'elle s'amusait à raconter des choses pas très gentilles sur lui, il a rompu et depuis, elle le harcèle

**Sakura **: Il veut vraiment s'en débarrasser ?

**Anthony** : Plus que tout

Sakura se leva et leur fit un clin d'œil

**Sakura **: Vous allez voir

Sakura rejoignit Lionel et Makoto

**Sakura** : Lionel ?

Tous 2 se retournèrent. Sakura avança avec grâce et classe vers eux puis mit ses mains sur ses hanches

**Sakura** : Li-chéri, tu viens ?

Il rougit légèrement

**Makoto** : Qui est-ce ?

**Sakura**(levant un sourcil) : Sa petite amie…. Et toi ?

**Makoto**(fronçant les sourcils) : son ancienne….

**Sakura**(lui coupant la parole) :.. ancienne tu l'as dit toi-même alors ne t'approche plus de lui !

Elle prit Lionel par le bras et le ramena vers ses amis laissant Makoto seule

**Tyler** : Châpeau Sakura !

**Voix** : Lionel !

**Lionel**(se tapant le front de la main) : Et c'est reparti !

**Sakura** ?

Elle se tourna vers Anthony

**Anthony**(souriant) : C'est un tombeur de filles !

Heureusement(pour Lionel), la sonnerie retentit et ils retournèrent en cours


	3. Premier baiser

**_CHAPITRE 2 : PREMIER BAISER_**

A la sortie des cours.

**Lionel **: Ca vous dit de passer à la maison ?

**Tyler** : Bien sûr

**Lionel** : Sakura ?

Mais Sakura avait la tête ailleurs

**Lionel** : Sakura ?

**Sakura **: Hein ? Quoi ?

**Lionel** : Ca te dit de passer à la maison?

**Sakura **: Euh…je sais pas…

**Anthony** : Allez, viens

**Sakura** : Bon, d'accord. Mais j'appelle à la maison d'abord

Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro

**Sakura** : Allo, Océane ? Oui… je vais chez un ami….tu t'occupes de tout ?….merci, à ce soir.

**Anthony **: Sakura, qui est Océane ?

**Sakura** : Euh…ah…une amie. On y va ?

**Tyler **: Ouais

Ils se rendirent donc chez Lionel . Sakura fut impressionné par la taille de la maison, elle devait être 3 ou 4 fois plus grande que celle de Tiffany

**Sakura** : Tu… tu habites là ?

Lionel : Oui

**Sakura **: C'est gigantesque !

**Tyler** : Et encore, t'as pas vu l'intérieur !

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, il y avait de longs couloirs partout avec une décoration très chinoise : des vases, des tableaux, des poteries…Sakura se croyait dans un ancien château.

**Anthony **: On dirait qu'il n'y a personne

**Lionel** : Pierre doit être là

En effet, Pierre arriva quelques instants plus tard

**Pierre** : Bonsoir maître Lionel, maître Clow, monsieur Izawa et mademoiselle….

**Lionel **: Sakura, Pierre

**Pierre** : Oh ! Bonsoir mademoiselle, je ne vous avait pas reconnu, comment allez-vous ?

**Sakura** : Bonsoir Pierre, je vais très bien merci

**Pierre** : Le thé, maître Lionel ?

**Lionel** : Oui, merci Pierre

Ils se rendirent tous les 4 dans la grande salle à manger, Pierre leur servit le thé et s'en alla

**Sakura** : Stéphanie n'est pas là ?

**Lionel** : Non, elle a changé d'école et déménagé

**Sakura** : Pourquoi ?

**Lionel** : Parce que ses parents sont partis pour Pékin alors elle les a rejoint

**Tyler** : Ouais, ça fait déjà 2 mois !

**Sakura** ?

**Anthony** : Stéphanie est la petite amie de Tyler

**Sakura**(embarrassé) : Ah… Excuse-moi Tyler

**Tyler** : C'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir

**Anthony** : Dis-moi Sakura, depuis quand es-tu revenu ?

**Sakura** : Il y a 3 jours

**Lionel** : Et comment vont les autres ?

**Sakura** : Ils vont tous bien. Yvan continue toujours a raconté des bobards et se reçoit les foudres de Sandrine, Nadine écrit des récits fantastiques pour un journal qui sont très appréciés, Sonia est fiancé à Mr Térada, et Tiffany donne des concerts dans d'autres villes du Japon.

**Anthony** : Elle a bien pris ton départ ?

**Sakura **: Pas du tout mais je vais lui rendre visite tous les jours sinon elle ne m'aurait jamais laisser partir

**Tyler** : Lui rendre visite ?

**Sakura**(souriant) : Grâce à la magie

**Anthony** : Tu as donc créé de nouvelles cartes ?

**Sakura** : Et oui

**Sakura** : Et toi Anthony ?

**Anthony** : Ca fait maintenant 2 ans que je vis chez Lionel, Kathia, Gothar et Samantha sont restés en Angleterre mais ils vont peut-être me rejoindre ici

Après plusieurs heures de discussion, Sakura se décida à rentrer

**Sakura** : Bon, il faut que j'y aille

Lionel la raccompagna à la porte

**Lionel** : Tu es sûre que tu peux rentrer toute seule ?

**Sakura**(souriant) : Ca ira. Carte du vol !

Une carte sortit de la poche de Sakura, tournoya dans les airs et 2 magnifiques ailes apparurent dans le dos de Sakura, plus grandes et plus majestueuses qu'autrefois.

**Sakura** : A demain Lionel

**Lionel **: A demain Sakura

Elle s'envola rapidement, Lionel la regarda s'éloigner

**Tyler** : Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu en pinces pour elle

**Lionel** : Non, elle est et restera juste une amie

**Tyler** : Bon, je rentre aussi, à demain

**Anthony et Lionel** : A demain

Sakura arriva chez elle( sa nouvelle maison ). Tout le monde était dans le salon.

**Sakura** : Bonsoir tout le monde

**Tous** : Bonsoir Sakura

**Thomas** : Alors petit monstre on traîne en ville ?

**Sakura** : …

**Dominique** : Ca va Sakura ?

**Sakura**(se forçant à sourire) : Oui bien sûr, je monte me reposer, la journée a été dure

**Matthieu **: Je monte la voir

Mais quelqu'un le retint

**Océane **: Non, mieux vaut la laisser seule un moment

**Kéro** : Sakura…

**Océane** : J'irai lui parler demain

**Thomas** : Bonne idée

**Kéro** : Je suis sûr que c'est à cause du morveux !

**Matthieu **: Tu t'énerves pour rien Kéro, ce n'est pas sa faute

**Kéro **: Mais ça me fait mal de la voir dans cet état

**Dominique **: Ca nous met tous dans le même état

Le lendemain, Sakura arriva au lycée et s'assit à sa place

**Voix** : Bonjour Sakura

Elle leva les yeux

**Sakura** : Bonjour Anthony

Il ravisa son sourire

**Anthony**(inquiet) : Ca va ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien

**Sakura**( s'efforçant à sourire) : Ca va très bien

Lionel et Tyler arrivèrent ensuite et se rendirent à leur place respective

**Lionel** : Au fait Sakura, merci pour hier

**Sakura** : De rien

**Anthony**(pense) : Qu'à t-elle ?

La sonnerie retentit, le prof entra et les cours commencèrent. A midi, Anthony prit Sakura à part pour discuter, ils étaient derrière les bâtiments de l'école

**Anthony** : Sakura tu vas bien ?

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse

**Sakura** : Non

Elle s'effondra sur les genoux et commença à pleurer, Anthony la prit dans ses bras

**Sakura** : C'est...trop...dur

**Anthony **: Vas-y Sakura, ça ira mieux après

Lorsqu'elle se calma un peu, il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et essuya ses larmes. Elle le regardait, il avait gardé ce sourire qui l'avait troublé autrefois. Mais aujourd'hui, il était encore plus beau, elle finit par rougir et baisser les yeux. Anthony lui releva la tête d'un geste de la main et ils restèrent un long moment ainsi à se regarder puis, Anthony rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune fille. Elle ferma les yeux et doucement, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent jusqu'à ce que naquit un baiser.

Mais Tyler et Lionel arrivèrent à ce moment là

**Tyler** : Hum,hum

Sakura et Anthony se séparèrent et Sakura enfouit sa tête sur la poitrine du jeune homme, elle savait que Lionel était là, elle savait qu'il l'avait vu embrassé Anthony et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard

**Anthony **: Oui ?

**Tyler** : On ne voudrait pas vous déranger mais il est l'heure de retourné en cours

Anthony et Sakura n'avaient pas entendus la sonnerie, le temps était passé si vite

**Anthony** : Allez-y, on vous rejoint

Les 2 garçons partirent, Lionel n'avait pas dit un mot, il n'avait ni sourit, ni bronché, il s'était contenté de regarder la scène, insensible...du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyais

**Anthony** : Sakura, je suis désolé

**Sakura** : Mais je ne regrette rien

**Anthony** : Sakura, tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il se passe, qu'est-ce qui est trop dur ?

**Sakura** : Rien, ce n'est rien

Il vit bien qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler

**Anthony** : On y va ?

**Sakura** : Oui

Anthony prit Sakura par l'épaule, elle posa sa tête sur son torse et ils retournèrent ainsi en cours. Pendant le cours de sport, Sakura s'était incrite au cours de majorette et les 3 garçons avaient rejoint le club de football

**Voix** : Bonjour Sakura

Sakura se retourna

**Sakura** : Bonjour Océane, que fais-tu là ?

**Océane** : Je voulais te parler

**Sakura** : Tout à l'heure si tu veux bien mais Matthieu vient me chercher

**Océane** : Pas de problème

Océane était une très jolie fille d'une vingtaine d'années, aux yeux bleus océans(d'où son nom) et aux cheveux longs, raides et d'un blond or

Matthieu les rejoint à la sortie des entrainements

**Mathieu** : Bonjour

**Sakura et Océane** : Bonjour Matthieu

**Matthieu** :J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard

**Océane** : Non

Puis arrivèrent les 3 garçons

**Tyler** : Tu rentres Sakura ?

**Sakura** : Oui, on se voit demain. Oh ! suis-je bête, Tyler, voici Matthieu et Océane

**Matthieu** : Ravi de te connaître

**Océane** : Bonjour

**Sakura **: Anthony, Lionel, je vous présente Océane

Après les présentations faites ainsi que les salutations, Sakura partit accompagné d'Océane et de Matthieu

**Anthony **(à Sakura) : Tu sait ce que tu as à faire si ça ne va pas

**Sakura** : Oui, merci Anthony

Ils arrivèrent ensuite chez Sakura qui salua tout le monde et monta dans sa chambre.

**Matthieu** : Tu lui as parlé ?

**Océane** : Je n'ai pas eu le temps , tu es arrivé trop tôt

**Matthieu** : Désolé

**Océane **: Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne raterai pas la prochaine occasion

**Sakura** : Bonjour Kéro

**Kéro** : Bonjour pitchoune

**Sakura** : T'arrêtera jamais avec ces jeux vidéos ? En plus, c'est mauvais pour tes yeux !

**Kéro** : Je veux battre mon reccord !

Elle se dirigea vers son armoire et commença à fouiller dedans

**Kéro **: Tu cherches quoi ?

Sakura sortit une tenue que lui avait faite Tiffany, Kéro crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites

**Kéro**(énervé) : Non mais ça va pas ! Tu ne vas pas porter ça pour sortir quand même ?

**Sakura** : Si pourquoi ?

**Kéro **: Surement pas, entend que gardien, je te l'interdis !

Sakura passa sa main devant la bouche de Kéro qui faisait des grimaces et des gestes incompréhensibles

**Sakura** : La carte du silence est très utile parfois

Kéro alla bouder dans son coin

**Sakura** : Je vais voir Tiffany, à plus tard.

Elle claqua des doigts et le petit gardien retrouva la parole mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de prononcer un mot qu'elle était déjà partie grâce à la carte de la téléportation.


	4. Le nouveau chasseur

**_CHAPITRE 3 : LE NOUVEAU CHASSEUR_**

Sakura atterrit dans la chambre de Tiffany

**Tiffany** : SAKURAAAAAAAA !

**Sakura **: Tiffany, ne cries pas si fort, je ne suis pas censé être là !

**Tiffany** : C'est que tu m'as manqué !

Sakura pris son amie dans ses bras

**Sakura** : Toi aussi

**Tiffany **: Tu vas bien ?

**Sakura** : Très bien et toi ?

**Tiffany** : Je m'ennuie de toi

**Sakura** : Je sais, moi aussi

**Tiffany** : Alors raconte

**Sakura** : Ca a été dur …heureusement qu'Anthony était là

**Tiffany** : Comment ça Anthony ?

**Sakura** : C'est lui qui m'a réconforté et puis…(baissant la voix) … on s'est embrassés

**Tiffany** : Tu quoi ? Et moi qui n'était pas là, j'aurai tellement voulu filmer ce moment !

Sakura tomba à la renverse

**Sakura** : Je viendrai te chercher ce weekend, comme ça, tu visitera un peu la Chine, tu sais quoi dire à ta mère ?

**Tiffany** : Ne t'en fais pas

Tiffany prit sa nouvelle caméra

**Tiffany** : Alors, raconte moi avec Anthony

Sakura retomba à la renverse

Lionel s'entraînait avec son épée, il voulait se vider l'esprit, mais tout ce qu'il réussissait à voir c'est le baiser entre Sakura et Anthony, c'est comme si ça le hantait

**Lionel**(pense) : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bon sang ?

**Voix** : Alors, Lionel ?

Il se retourna

**Lionel**(agressif) : Qu'est-ce que tu veux Anthony ?

**Anthony**(souriant) : Pourquoi me parles-tu ainsi ?

Lionel pointa son épée vers Anthony

**Lionel** : Si tu lui brises le cœur, je te tue !

**Anthony** : Serait-ce de l'amour ou de l'amitié Lionel ?

**Lionel** : Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Je la considères comme ma sœur

**Anthony **: Si tu le dis, assez parlé, reprenons l'entraînement

**Lionel** : Oui

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, une personne se rendit dans la chambre de Lionel, c'était une silhouette féminine, et le regardait dormir, elle fit apparaître un objet et le déposa sur son bureau.

**Femme** : Bonne chance à toi, chasseur

Puis, elle disparut

Lionel se réveilla en sursaut, cette aura, il la connaissait trop bien, impossible, et pourtant…Il se leva, il fallait qu'il sache, c'était tout près, dans sa chambre, il regarda son bureau

**Lionel** : Serait-ce…….. ?

Il prit l'objet entre ses mains, il en était sûr, cela venait de ce livre. Soudain, un cercle se dessina à ses pieds, c'était le cercle de Clow Read, le livre s'ouvrit et toute les cartes s'échappèrent.

**Lionel** : Oh, non !

Un petit animal aîlé de la taille d'une peluche sortit du livre de Clow, il était semblable à Kéro mais de couleur blanc

**Animal** : Salut !

Lionel lâcha le livre qui tomba à terre

**Animal** : Hey ! Doucement !

**Lionel**: Qui es-tu?

**Animal** : Isis, le gardien du livre de Clow

**Lionel** : Quoi ? Cela ne se peut….le livre de Clow est devenu le livre de Sakura

**Isis**(souriant) : C'est parce que c'est le premier livre, moi, je suis le gardien du second livre

**Lionel** : Le quoi ?

Lionel n'en revenait pas, il y avait un second livre. Il sortit de sa chambre et se rendit vers celle d'Anthony. Il rentra en ouvrant brusquement la porte et vit Anthony et Sakura dans le même lit, elle dormait et il la regardait dormir.

**Lionel**(en oubliant pourquoi il était venu) : SAKURA !

**Anthony** : Tais toi ! tu vas la réveiller

**Lionel**(fronçant les sourcils) : Je peux savoir ce qu'elle fais dans ton lit ?

**Anthony** : C'est une longue histoire…..et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Lionel tira Anthony par le bras et l'entraîna dans sa chambre

**Sakura**(souriant) : Il a ouvert le livre, c'est encourageant

Après avoir allumé la lumière, Lionel lui montra le livre ainsi que le gardien

**Isis** : Clow ? Tu es censé être mort !

**Anthony** : C'est parce que je suis sa réincarnation

**Isis** : Je comprend

**Lionel** : Alors, vous vous connaissez ?

**Anthony** : Lui, il me connaît, mais moi non

**Lionel** : Ca nous avance bien, tout ça !

**Isis** : Alors, comment est le nouveau maître des cartes ?

**Anthony** : Elle s'appelle Sakura

**Isis** : C'est une fille ?

**Lionel** : C'est pas n'importe qui ! C'est Sakura !

**Isis** : Je pourrais la voir un jour ?

**Anthony** : Tout de suite si tu veux, elle est dans ma chambre

**Isis** : Maître, je peux ?

Il regarda Lionel à ce moment

**Lionel** : Vas-y si tu veux

**Isis** : Merci

Anthony sortit avec Isis de la chambre de Lionel pour se rendre à celle d'Anthony, laissant Lionel dans ses pensées.

**Lionel**(pense) : Qu'est-ce que Sakura faisait dans la chambre d'Anthony ?

Soudain, il ressentit une douleur, comme si une flèche lui avait traversé le cœur

**Lionel**(pense) : Il faudrait que ça s'arrête quand même, c'est la deuxième fois depuis ce matin

Isis regardait Sakura dormir

**Isis** : Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! Il en a de la chance Kérobéro

**Anthony** : La mission de Lionel est donc de capturer toutes les cartes ?

**Isis** : Oui, c'est lui qui a ouvert le livre

**Anthony** : C'est bizarre que je ne me rapelle de rien

Isis sourit

**Isis**(avec un regard soupçonneux) : Au fait Clow, qu'est-ce que la maîtresse des cartes fabriquent dans ton lit ?

**Anthony**(un peu gêné) : C'est une longue histoire mais c'est elle qui est venue me voir…

**Isis** : Ah bon ?

**Anthony** : Tu ne devrais pas rejoindre Lionel, toi ?

Il s'en alla, Anthony voulut faire de même mais une main le retint

**Sakura** : Reste

**Anthony**(souriant) : Il ne vaut mieux pas

**Sakura** : Pourquoi ?

**Anthony** : Parce que tu dois être avec Lionel et non avec moi, je savais que Lionel nous verrait nous embrasser et c'est uniquement pour ça que ce baiser est né

**Sakura** : Mais…

**Anthony** : J'ai voulu ranimer l'amour qui était en lui, c'est tout

**Sakura** : Pourquoi ?

**Anthony** : Parce que j'ai un léger souvenir d'une mission que je m'étais confier autrefois et tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est que votre amour triomphera du mal

**Sakura**(pense) : Tu as raison Anthony, mais c'est trop tôt

**Anthony** : Je serais là si tu en as besoin mais en temps qu'ami

Il embrassa Sakura sur le front et elle s'en alla

**Lionel** : On en reparlera demain si tu veux bien, j'ai besoin de dormir

**Isis** : Très bien, bonne nuit maître

Ils se couchèrent tous les deux

Lionel se réveilla, il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le nez, ça sentait bon et c'était aussi doux que de la soie. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit des cheveux, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et aperçut quelqu'un couché à côté de lui. Il tomba de son lit en s'en rendant compte. Il se releva et souleva le drap. Il rougit comme une tomate : c'était une fille mais plus précisément, c'était Sakura ! Elle se réveilla et Lionel s'éloigna du lit

**Sakura** : Lionel ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

**Lionel** : Oui, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit et l'une des sœurs à Lionel entra : c'était Coréanne

**Coréanne** : Debout Lionel, le petit déjeu…

Elle s'arreta de parler en voyant son frère à moitié habillé qui se tenait devant son lit où s'y trouvait une jeune fille couché dans les draps. Elle referma la porte et sortit

**Lionel** : C'est pas vrai !

**Sakura**(confuse) : Excuse-moi Lionel, je m'en vais, je sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

Elle se leva, fit apparaître 2 ailes dans son dos et s'enfuit

**Sakura**(pense) : Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais dans son lit ? C'est bizarre mais je ne me rappelle de rien après avoir quitté Anthony hier soir

**Lionel** : Sakura, attend…

**Voix** : Je sais ce que tu ressens

**Lionel** : Quoi ?

Isis apparut devant lui

**Lionel** : Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Isis, tu m'as fait peur !

**Isis** : Désolé, maître

Lionel se prépara pour aller à l'école et arriva dans la salle à manger. Tous les regards se portèrent sur lui

**Lionel** : Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, en plus, elle est avec Anthony

**Sirena**(levant un sourcil) : La petite amie d'Anthony dort dans ton lit ?

Anthony, à table, croisant les bras avait les yeux fermés. A l'entente de son nom, il sourit et regarda Lionel

**Anthony** : On n'a jamais été vraiment ensemble !

Là, Anthony l'avait achevé, l'interrogatoire allait commencer et Lionel détestait ça

**Mélody** : Alors, comment s'appelle t-elle ?

**Shangai** : On veut la voir

**Sirena** : Où l'as-tu cacher ?

**Coréanne** : Elle était absolument adorable

**Voix** : Elle s'appelle Sakura et c'est la maîtresse des cartes, n'est-ce pas Lionel ?

La mère de Lionel, Ylande, venait d'entrer

**Lionel** : Oui mère

**Anthony** : Bien, allons-y nous risquons d'être en retard

Les 2 garçons s'en allèrent

**Lionel** : Comment ça « vous n'avez jamais été vraiment ensemble » ?

**Anthony** : Exactement

**Lionel** : Et le baiser…

**Anthony** : … n'a aucune signification pour elle comme pour moi

**Lionel** : Pourquoi ?

**Anthony** : Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est qu'elle aime quelqu'un et elle pense que cette personne ne l'aime pas. C'est ta meilleure amie et elle a vraiment besoin de toi en ce moment

**Lionel **: Toujours des sous-entendus sans jamais de réponses claires ! Ca a été la même chose lorsque tu es arrivé pour mon entraînement, maintenant, tu peux me dire pouquoi tu a débarqué du jour au lendemain pour me perfectionner

**Anthony** : Pour être franc, je l'ignore moi-même, je savais juste que je devais le faire, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, ça a un rapport avec ton statut de chasseur de cartes


	5. Capture de nouvelles cartes

**_CHAPITRE 4 : CAPTURE DE NOUVELLES CARTES_**

**Voix** : Hey ! Attendez-moi

Les 2 garçons se retournèrent

**Anthony** : Salut Tyler

**Lionel** : Salut

**Tyler** : Salut vous 2. Vous savez quoi ? j'ai entendu dire que l'on va jouer dans une pièce de théâtre parce que Mme Yazima est une fan de littérature !

**Anthony**(souriant) : Je me souviens, avant mon arrivée à Tomoéda, on m'a dit que Lionel avait joué la princesse dans La belle au bois dormant !

**Tyler** : Pfff…hahahahahahaha…….

Tyler se plia en quatre et n'arrêtait pas de rigoler bientôt suivit par Anthony

**Lionel** : Hey ! Arrêtez, j'aurai aimé vous y voir à ma place !

**Tyler** : Nous aussi !

Ils continuèrent de rigoler

Sakura arriva devant la lycée accompagné de Matthieu, Lionel ne la lâchait pas du regard. Elle embrassa Matthieu sur la joue et le regarda partir.

**Lionel**(pense): Sakura serait-elle encore amoureuse de Matthieu ?

**Voix** : T'es vraiment bête ou quoi !

Lionel se retourna dans tous les sens mais ne vit pas d'où provenait cette voix

**Voix **: Regarde dans ton sac !

Il regarda et vit Isis

**Lionel** : Isis ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Isis** : Ne suis-je pas ton gardien ?

**Lionel** : Si, mais….

**Isis** : Je dois veiller sur toi !

**Lionel** : Tu peux pas faire comme l'autre peluche et te goinffrer et jouer aux jeux-vidéos plutôt ?

**Isis** : Comme qui ?

**Voix **: Lionel ? Tu parles à ton sac ?

Il releva la tête, Sakura était devant lui

**Lionel** : Euh….non….en fait, je me parlais

Il eut un rire nerveux

**Isis** : Pff… t'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ?

**Sakura** : Quoi ?

**Lionel **: Rien

**Sakura** : Je suis encore désolé pour ce matin

**Lionel** : C'est pas grave ….. mais, si t'as un problème, tu viens me voir, d'accord

Sakura baissa les yeux

**Lionel** : D'accord ?

**Sakura** : Oui

**Isis** : Pourquoi tu lui dis pas qui je suis ?

Sakura releva la tête

**Sakura** : Lionel, qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ton sac ?

**Lionel** : Je t'expliquerai tout ça à midi avec les autres, ok ?

**Sakura** : Oui

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partit

A midi

**Lionel** : Sors de là Isis, y'a personne

Isis sortit du sac de son maître

**Lionel** : Voilà Tyler et Sakura la maitresse des cartes, Tyler, Sakura, voilà Isis

**Sakura **: Il est adorable !

Isis alla se coucher sur les genoux de la maitresse des cartes

**Lionel**(énervé) : Non mais t'a pas honte !

**Sakura** : Laisse-le Lionel, ce n'est pas grave

Elle commença à le caresser et il ronronnait de plaisir tandis que Lionel faisait la tête.

**Tyler**( à Lionel) : T'aurai préférer être à sa place,avoue !

Lionel rougit et changea de sujet

**Lionel** : Isis est le gardien animal du second livre de Clow

Sakura ne parut pas surprise et Anthony le remarqua immédiatement

**Anthony**(pense) : Ce pourrait-il qu'elle….

**Tyler** : Quel est ton pouvoir ?

**Isis** : Mon pouvoir est régit par la lune.

**Tyler** : Et pourquoi es-tu là ?

**Isis** : Les cartes se sont échappées hier soir lorsque Lionel a ouvert livre, il est donc chargé de les retrouver

**Lionel** : Et comment je leur fais reprendre leur forme originelle ? Tu ne m'as pas donné de sceptre !

**Isis** : Tu n'en aura pas besoin, c'est Anthony qui le fera pour toi ! Et tu continueras à te servir de ton épée

**Anthony** : Quoi ? Pourquoi moi et pas Sakura ?

**Isis** : Sakura est désormais la maîtresse des cartes, elle ne peut donc pas les capturer

**Lionel** : Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi

**Isis** : C'est tout ce que je sais

Sakura sourit

**Anthony** : Mais pourquoi moi ?

**Isis** : Parce que tu savais que Lionel aurait besoin d'aide alors tu t'es confié cette propre mission. Autre chose, en ouvrant le livre, tu as gagné en pouvoir

**Lionel** : C'est à dire ?

**Isis** : Tes pouvoirs ne sont plus régis uniquement par la lune mais aussi par le soleil désormais, tout comme Sakura

**Voix** : C'est dans la boite !

Tous se retournèrent

**Sakura** : Tiffany !

Sakura accourut vers son amie

**Sakura** : Que fais-tu là ?

**Tiffany** : Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais passer une année entière loin de toi ! Ma mère m'a autorisé à te rejoindre pour passer ma scolarité avec toi, elle voyait bien que je m'ennuyais trop de toi !

**Sakura **: Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

**Tiffany** : Parce que ce n'était pas encore sûr et puis, je voulais te faire une surprise

Tiffany dit bonjour à tout le monde

**Tiffany**(les yeux pleins d'étoiles) : C'est formidable, je vais pouvoir faire vos costumes les garçons

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse

**Tyler** : C'est pas tout mais il faudrait aller en cours

Soudain, un tremblement de terre les secoua. Le sol se fissura de toute part et Sakura tomba dans un précipice qui s'était formé à ses pieds

**Tiffany **: SAKURA !

Lionel se jeta dans le vide et la rattrapa d'une main, de l'autre, il se tenait à une pierre pour ne pas tomber

**Sakura** : Lionel, lâche-moi

**Lionel** : Jamais

Mais la main de Sakura glissait de celle de Lionel, elle lui sourit et libéra volontairement sa main de celle de son ami

**Lionel** : Nooooooooon !

Sakura tomba au fond du précipice

**Lionel** : Sakura……

**Tyler **: Lionel, prend ma main !

Lionel s'accrocha à la main de Tyler et il le remonta.

**Anthony** : T'as rien ?

**Lionel** : Non mais Sakura….

Tout à coup, quelque chose de très rapide sortit du précipice, ils levèrent tous les yeux, Sakura se posa au sol et ses ailes disparurent

**Tiffany** : Sakura, tu nous a fait peur

**Sakura** : On ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement

**Isis** : C'est la carte de la terre

**Tyler** : Une carte de Clow ?

Lionel fit apparaître son épée et Anthony son sceptre

**Isis** : Contrairement à celle du premier livre, la carte de la terre est très facile a capturé, il suffit de trouver la source des dégâts qu'elle produit

**Anthony** : On se sépare

Les 3 garçons cherchèrent à terre tandis que Sakura s'envola avec Tiffany sur son sceptre. Lionel finit par trouver la source : le terrain de football

**Lionel** : Anthony, viens par là !

Anthony arriva et Sakura figea le temps pour que personne ne les voit.

**Anthony **: Carte de Clow, reprend ta forme originelle, je te l'ordonne !

La carte repris sa forme et se posa dans les mains de Lionel. Le temps reprit ensuite son cours normal

Isis rentra dans la poche de Lionel

**Isis** : Je savais que t'y arriverai

**Lionel** :Merci

Ils retournèrent donc tous en cours

Tapis dans l'ombre, une personne observait la scène

**Personne** : Le plus dur reste à venir Lionel

A la fin de la journée, Sakura rentra accompagné de….Lionel

**Lionel** : Ca va ?

**Sakura** : Hein ?

**Lionel** : Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure

**Sakura** : Ca va

**Lionel** : Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, passe quand tu veux si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit

**Sakura** : C'est entendu

Ils arrivèrent devant chez Sakura et il la prit dans ses bras

**Lionel** : Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ce midi, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te perdre et j'aurai jamais pu le supporter.

Il lui baisa le front puis s'en alla

**Sakura** : Lionel ?

**Lionel **: Oui ? dit-il en se retournant

**Sakura** : Je peux venir même si il est 3h du matin ?

Il sourit

**Lionel** : Je laisserai ma fenêtre entrouverte à partir d'aujourd'hui

Il s'éloigna et Sakura rentra chez elle

**Sakura** : Bonsoir Océane

**Océane** : Ca va Sakura ?

**Sakura** : Oui pourquoi ?

**Océane** : On peut parler 2 minutes ?

**Sakura **: Bien sûr

**Océane** : Sakura, tu es jeune, tu n'as que 17 ans alors trouve toi un garçon qui t'aime au lieu de désespéré que Lionel pose à nouveau les yeux sur toi

**Sakura** : Je peux pas

**Océane** : Pourquoi ?

**Sakura**(souriant) : Parce que je donnerai ma vie pour qu'il m'aime encore juste une fraction de seconde et puis, tout est de ma faute

Océane ne sut que répondre à cela

**Sakura** : Alors, tu préparais le diner de ce soir ?

**Océane** : Oui

**Sakura** : Thomas, Matthieu et papa ne sont pas là ?

**Océane** : Dominique rentre tard et ton frère et Matthieu sont au travail

**Sakura**(souriant malicieusement) : Tu l'aimes beaucoup Yué ?

Océane manqua de s'étouffé sur le coup

**Océane**(génée) : Comment ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles

**Sakura** : Ne joue pas à ça avec moi,je sais que tu l'apprécie plus que tu ne le devrais

**Océane** : Quoi ? Ri-di-cu-le

**Sakura **: J'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais !

**Océane** : De toute façon, nous n'avons rien en commun

**Sakura** : Exepté la couleur de vos yeux peut-être. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, les extrêmes s'attirent

**Océane** : …..

La sonnerie retentit et Sakura alla ouvrir

**Océane**(soupirant) : Ouf, sauvé

**Sakura** : Tiffany, où étais-tu ?

**Tiffany** : Au lycée, pour terminer mon inscription. Je dois dire que cette maison est plus grande que la précédente

**Sakura **: Et encore, tu n'as pas vu celle de Lionel

**Océane** : Bonjour Tiffany

**Tiffany** : Bonjour Océane

**Océane **: J'ai préparé ta chambre

**Sakura **: Tu savais qu'elle allais venir ?

**Tiffany** : Oui, en fait, c'est ton père qui est venu me chercher à l'aéroport ca matin et qui m'a déposé devant l'école

**Océane** : Kéro, tu veux du gâteau ?

**Kéro** : J'ai entendu gâteau ?

Il descendit et se rendit à la cuisine

**Sakura** : Hé oh, Kéro, tu as oublié les bonnes manières ?

Il revint sur ses pas

**Kéro**(tout content) : Bonjour Tiffany

**Tiffany** : Bonjour Kéro

**Sakura** : Tiffany reste habiter en Chine avec nous le temps de notre mission

**Kero** : OUAAAAAAAIS !

**Tiffany** : Ravi de savoir que ça te rend heureux

**Sakura** : Bon, montons que je te fasse visiter

Elles montèrent, Tiffany fit le tour du propriétaire et s'installèrent dans la chambre de Sakura

**Tiffany** : J'ai rajouté une cape à ta tenue

**Sakura** : T'es super Tiffany

**Tiffany** : Je peux venir avec toi ce soir ?

**Sakura** : Si tu te fais la plus discrète possible, c'est d'accord

Après le diner, Sakura enfila sa tenue : c'était une robe chinoise sans manche, très courte (comme celle de Stéphanie), mauve avec des étoiles brodées couleur or, des bottes hautes

noires lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux. Elle mit sa cape et se coiffa de 2 chignons sur chaque côté de la tête attaché avec 2 rubans doré.

**Kéro**(énervé) : Je refuse de te laisser porter ça ! C'est trop……

**Sakura** : Ne m'oblige pas à te priver de dessert

**Kéro** : C'est trop….. beau pour être porté

**Sakura** : Reprend ta forme originelle Kéro

Le fauve s'exécuta et Yué arriva dans la chambre de Sakura

**Yué** : C'est l'heure……

Ils descendirent et rencontrèrent Thomas

**Thomas**(énervé) : Non mais où tu crois aller comme ça petit monstre ?

**Sakura** : Rejoindre Lionel. A ce soir

**Thomas** : QUOI ? Attend….

Tiffany monta sur Kerobéro, Yué porta sa maitresse et ils se rendirent au bord du lac qui se trouvait dans le grand parc de la ville

**Sakura** : Posons-nous dans cet arbre, personne ne nous verra

Sakura passa sa main devant le visage de Yué et Kérobéro pour masquer leur aura puis, elle s'assit

**Sakura** : Tu viens observer toi aussi ?

**Voix** : Oui

Une femme s'approcha de Sakura

**Sakura** : Il s'est bien débrouillé aujourd'hui

**Femme** : Je sais, j'étais là

**Sakura** : Il ne va plus tarder

Tiffany se tenait prête avec sa caméra

**Femme** : N'oublie pas, tu ne dois pas intervenir, ce n'est pas ta mission

**Sakura** : Je sais

Yué posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sakura

**Yué** : Ca ira

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lionel arriva avec Anthony


	6. Mystères et amour

**_CHAPITRE 5 : MYSTERES ET AMOUR_**

**Lionel** : J'ai ressenti une carte, je suis sûr que ça venait d'ici

**Anthony** : Méfies-toi

Soudain, l'eau du lac sortit de son lit et forma des trombes d'eau qui foncèrent sur eux

**Lionel** : Isis, regarde ça

**Isis** : C'est sûrement la carte de l'eau, elle, elle est pas pacifique

**Anthony** : Au lieu de parler, fais quelque chose !

Lionel fit apparaître son épée

**Lionel** : Dieu du feu, viens à mon aide !

Un mur de feu se dressa devant les garçons

**Anthony** : Et maintenant ?

**Lionel** : J'espère que ça tiendra

Mais l'eau passa au travers du mur

**Anthony** : Protection !

**Lionel** : Merci

**Anthony** : Tu me remercieras plus tard !

L'eau s'abbattait sur eux et brisa le bouclier d'Anthony

**Anthony** : Oh, non !

**Lionel** : Anthony !

Celui-ci fut propulsé contre un arbre

**Femme** : Il va perdre

**Sakura** : Je ne pense pas

**Lionel** : Dieu de la foudre, viens à mon aide !

La foudre s'abattit sur l'eau qui revint à son état normal

**Lionel** : Anthony, à toi !

Anthony se releva péniblement

**Anthony** : Reprend ta forme originelle carte de Clow, je te l'ordonne !

La carte se retrouva dans la main de Lionel et Anthony s'écroula au sol

**Lionel** : Anthony !

Une ombre s'approcha du jeune homme inconscient, et passa une main sur son visage, Anthony fut immédiatement rétablit, Lionel ne put apercevoir le visage de la personne, si ce n'est ses yeux, cette couleur vert émeraude, il savait pertinament à qui ils appartenaient.. L'ombre disparut dans la nuit noire de cette pénible journée

Il rentra chez lui avec Anthony et se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre

**Lionel**(pense) : Sakura…

**Isis** : Tu penses encore à elle ?

**Lione**l(surpris) : Comment le sais-tu ?

**Isis** : Ca fait partie de mes pouvoirs de lire dans les pensées des gens

**Lionel** : Tu es sérieux ? Tu pourrais savoir à quoi elle pense ?

**Isis** : Impossible

**Lionel** : Pourquoi ?

**Isis** : Elle a trop de pouvoirs pour que je pénètre son esprit

**Lionel** : Quelles sortes de cartes sont contenues dans le livre ?

**Isis** : Des cartes semblables à celle qui se trouvent dans le premier livre de Clow et puis, il y a les cartes de sentiments

**Lionel** : De sentiments ?

**Isis **: Oui, comme la joie, la tristesse, la colère…

**Lionel** : Ah, je vois

**Isis** : Ca te dérange si je vais manger quelque chose ?

**Lione**l(souriant) : Non, vas-y, ne te gène pas

Isis sortit de la chambre

**Lionel **: Sakura…

**Voix** : Oui ?

Il sursauta et se retourna

**Lionel** : Tu es là ?

**Sakura** : Oui, si tu veux savoir à quoi je pense, demande-le moi

**Lionel**(gêné) : Tu as tout entendu ?

**Sakura** : Juste une partie. Je peux rentrer ?

**Lionel** : Bien sûr

Elle rentra dans la chambre de son ami

**Sakura** : Ta chambre est aussi grande que mon salon !

Il rigola

Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda le livre

**Lionel** : Tu penses que je devrais moi aussi passer un jugement final ?

**Sakura** : Sûrement, ça t'inquiète ?

**Lionel** : Oui et non

**Sakura** : Tu te rend compte, ça fait 5 ans qu'on a pas eu de véritable dicussion

**Lionel** : Oui, et chaque fois, cela concerne les cartes

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Doucement, il lui caressa les cheveux mais elle s'éloigna de lui

**Sakura** : Arrête, ne me touche pas

**Lionel** : Sakura, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

**Sakura** : Ne t'approche pas

**Lionel** : Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle s'enfuit par la fenêtre mais Lionel la rattrapa

**Lionel** : Sakura, regarde-moi

Il prit son visage entre ses mains

**Sakura** : Laisse-moi

**Lionel** : Pourquoi ?

**Sakura** : Parce que tu me fais mal

**Lionel** : Quoi ? Mais je t'ai à peine touché !

**Sakura**( pointant son doigt vers son cœur) : C'est là où tu me fais mal

Elle commença à pleurer

**Lionel** : Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie

Sakura s'effondra dans ses bras. Lionel la ramena à l'intérieur et la coucha

**Lionel** : Qu'as-tu voulu dire ?

Il s'endormit à ses côtés. Sakura se réveilla pendant la nuit, elle sourit.

**Sakura** : Tu ne dois pas le savoir mais je t'aime Lionel.

Elle passa par la fenêtre et rentra

Le lendemain

**Kero **: SAKURAAAAAAA !

**Sakura **: Aaaaaaaah !

Elle tomba de son lit. Lorsqu'elle se releva, Kero était devant elle

**Sakura** : Kero ? T'es fou de me faire peur comme ça !

**Kero** : Mais…..

**Sakura** : Oh, non, JE SUIS EN RETARD !

**Kero** : C'est ce que je voulais te dire

Elle se prépara et descendit manger

**Kero** : Elle changera jamais

**Thomas**(moqueur) : Tiens, miss Godzilla nous fait l'honneur de se joindre à nous

**Sakura** : Thomas ! je ne m'appelle pas miss Godzilla ! Bonjour tout le monde

**Thomas** : Tu préfères King-Kong ?

**Sakura** : Grrrrrr

**Matthieu** : Ne fais pas attention à lui !

**Sakura** : Vous travaillez aujourd'hui ?

**Thomas** : Oui

**Sakura** : Où ça ?

**Matthieu** : Dans un café comme serveur, tu devrais venir goûter leurs glaces, elles sont délicieuses

**Sakura**(souriant) : D'accord

**Thomas**(moqueur) : Surtout pas, la maison risquerai de s'écrouler sous son poids après !

Sakura lui fila un bon coup de pied au tibia

**Thomas** : Aiiie !

**Sakura** : Où est papa ?

**Thomas** : Il est partit très tôt ce matin, il part quelques jours faire des fouilles dans une autre ville

**Tiffany** : Sakura, si on ne part pas, nous allons arriver en retard

**Sakura **: Oui. A ce soir tout le monde

**Tiffany **: Au revoir

Elles se rendirent au lycée

**Tiffany** : Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas la vérité ?

**Sakura** : Sur quel sujet ?

**Tiffany** : Sur ce qui s'est passé il y a 5 ans, ce que tu as fait.

**Sakura** : Il le saura tôt ou tard

Elles arrivèrent en classe

**Tiffany** : On se voit tout à l'heure

**Sakura** : Bonjour tout le monde

**Tous **: Bonjour

Tous les élèves arrivèrent et le prof entra.

**Prof** : Nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève, elle vient du Japon, entre.

Tiffany rentra en classe

**Prof** : Je vous présente Tiffany Daidouji, va t'asseoir derrière Tyler.

Elle se rendit à sa place

A midi

Anthony emmena Sakura à l'extérieur

**Anthony** : C'est toi qui m'a soigné hier, n'est-ce pas ?

**Sakura** : Je n'ai rien fais

**Anthony** : Je sais que tu caches des choses Sakura

**Sakura** : Qu'est-ce qui te le fait croire ?

Lionel les observait

**Voix** : Alors Lionel, on espionne ?

Il se retourna

**Lionel** : Tyler ?

**Tyler** : Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que tu l'aimes ?

Lionel regarda son ami

**Tyler** : Tu peux cacher ce que tu veux à qui tu veux mais pas à moi, ton meilleur ami ! Tu as peur qu'elle te rejète ?

**Lionel** : Non, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait mais….

**Tyler**(étonné) : Quand ça ?

**Lionel** : Hier soir, avant de partir de ma chambre et qu'elle croyait que je dormais

**Tyler** : Elle était dans ta chambre ?

**Lionel** : Oui, je l'ai amené après…..

**Tyler**(lui coupant la parole) : …. Tu l'as emmené dans ta chambre ?

**Lionel**(rougissant) : C'est pas ce que tu crois

**Tyler** : Alors pourquoi tu rougis ?

**Lionel**(encore plus gêné) : Peu importe

**Tyler** : Je sais pas ce que t'attend, si tu fais rien, elle partira et t'aura sans doute perdu l'amour de ta vie

**Lonel **: …..

**Voix** : Alors Lionel ? Sakura était avec toi hier soir ?

Les 2 garçons se retournèrent brusquement et virent Tiffany avec sa caméra

**Tyler** : Tu as….

**Tiffany** : Exactement, j'ai filmé toute la conversation

**Lionel**(très gêné) : S'il te plaît, reste discrète à ce sujet, ne lui en parle pas

**Tiffany**(souriant) : Bien sûr

**Anthony** : Si j'ai bien compris, tu as une mission à accomplir dont je ne sois pas au courant

**Sakura** : Exactement, ton rôle est d'aider Lionel jusqu'à la fin de la capture des cartes, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir

**Anthony** : Comment ce fait-il que je ne sache rien à ce sujet ?

**Sakura** : Parce que tu t'es toi-même effacé la mémoire et elle ne réapparaitra que le moment venu

**Anthony** : Et pourquoi suis-je si faible face à la magie des cartes du deuxième livre ? C'est moi qui les créés autrefois, pourquoi sont-elles plus puissantes que moi ?

Sakura sourit

**Sakura** : Tu la sauras bien assez tôt

**Anthony** : On dirait que le monde tourne à l'envers, c'est toi qui me renseigne

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille

**Sakura**(chuchotant) : Ne dis rien à Lionel, il ne dois rien savoir

Lionel ne tenait plus en place, il fallait qu'il parle à Sakura sur les évènements d'hier et c'était aussi une excuse pour qu'elle se sépare d'Anthony. Il arriva suivit de Tiffany et Tyler

**Lionel** : Sakura, tu peux venir un moment ?

**Sakura** : J'arrive

Elle se leva et rejoigna son ami laissant Anthony et Tyler avec Tiffany

**Anthony** : Ca a marché pour le baiser, il a été jaloux

**Tiffany** : Bien, c'est que le plan fonctionne

**Tyler** : C'est pas facile de les recoller ensemble ces 2 là !

**Anthony** : Heureusement que tu en as eu l'idée Tiffany

**Tiffany** : Ca me faisait mal de voir Sakura si malheureuse mais je sais pas si Lionel lui pardonnera ce qu'elle a fait il y a 5 ans

**Anthony** : Notamment que l'on en ignore la raison

**Tiffany**(pense) : Tu ignore la raison Anthony

**Tyler** : De quoi vous parlez ?

**Anthony** : Lionel te le dira quand il s'en rappellera, ce n'est pas à nous de te le dire


	7. Les cartes de sentiments

**_CHAPITRE 6 : LES CARTES DE SENTIMENTS_**

**Lionel** : Sakura, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris hier ?

**Sakura** : Comment ça ?

**Lionel** : On discutait et puis tout à coup, tu es sortie de la chambre en me disant de ne pas m'approcher, comme si tu me fuyais

**Sakura** : Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles

**Lionel** : Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

**Sakura** : Non, je devrais ?

**Lionel** : Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit hier soir ?

**Sakura** : Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?

**Lionel** : Tu pensais que je dormais et tu m'as dit « je t'aime Lionel »

**Sakura**(embarrassé) : Oui

**Lionel** : Tu le pensais ?

**Sakura** : Bien sûr, tu es mon meilleur ami

**Lionel** : Pas de ce sens là

**Sakura** : Duquel ?

**Lionel** : Des sentiments bien plus profond que l'amitié

**Sakura** : ….

Lionel prit son visage entre ses mains

**Lionel** : Regarde-moi

**Sakura** : Lionel, je …je….

**Lionel** : Sakura, je t'aime et ce depuis 5 ans

Elle se recula

**Sakura** : Non, tu ne peux pas, c'est impossible

**Lionel**(surpris) : Mais si…..

**Sakura** : Comment peux-tu ?

Lionel avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter « c'est impossible ». Lorsqu'elle le regarda enfin et avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa : un baiser à la fois tendre et passionné. Le cercle de Sakura apparut à leurs pieds et 2 cartes se matérialisèrent : l'effacement et l'espoir. Lionel détacha ses lèvres de celle de Sakura et lui lança un regard coléreux. Sakura pris les 2 cartes entre ses mains

**Lionel**(en colère) : Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je me souviens de tout Sakura, tu m'as menti. Tu n'avais pas le droit !

Sakura s'effondra sur les genoux et mis ses mains sur son visage

**Lionel**(criant) : Pourquoi ? Répond moi !

Alertés par les cris, Tiffany arriva accompagné de Tyler et d'Anthony

**Lionel **: Je croyais que tu m'aimais mais j'ai eu tort

Il s'enfuit en courant et croisa ses 3 amis en chemin

**Tiffany** : Sakura ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**Sakura **: Il se rappelle de tout. Le sort n'a jamais marché, il continuait à m'aimer. Carte du vol !

2 ailes apparurent dans son dos et elle s'enfuit

**Tiffany** : Sakura ! Reviens !

Tiffany lança un regard désespéré à Anthony

**Anthony** : Il faut la retrouver

Ils se mirent donc à la chercher, seul Tyler rejoigna Lionel, il le retrouva adossé à un mur derrière l'école

**Tyler** : Ca va ?

**Lionel** : J'ai connu mieux

**Tyler** : Ecoute, c'est la première fois que je te vois dans un état pareil pour une fille, tu veux pas m'expliquer ?

**Lionel** : En fait, il y a 5 ans, …….

**Tiffany **: Il est bientôt 6h et on ne l'a toujours pas retrouvé !

**Anthony** : Elle a caché son aura, c'est pour ça que j'arrive pas à la localiser

**Tiffany **: C'est bizarre, on a réussit à joindre personne

**Anthony** : C'est vrai, où sont Yué et Kérobéro ?

Au dehors, la nuit tomba rapidement, une nuit sans étoiles, seule la lune éclairait ce ciel ténébreux. Sur une tour, la plus haute de Hong-Kong, 3 ombres s'y trouvaient

**Voix** : Il ne va plus tarder, Kérobéro, Yué, n'intervenez sous aucun prétexte

**Yué** : Es-tu sûre Sakura ?

Elle sourit

**Kérobéro** : Il sera fait selon tes désirs

**Sakura** : Rentrez maintenant

**Yué** **et** **Kérobéro** : Bien

Ils s'en allèrent et elle mis une main sur son cœur

**Sakura** : Je vous laisse prendre possession de moi

Elle se trouva en transe et son regard changea, il était désamparé et dans sa tête, tout était confu, l'esprit en proie à la démense, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait ni où elle en était mais elle connaissait la solution

**Sakura** : Carte de l'épée !

Son sceptre se changea en épée, elle la regarda longuement

**Sakura** : Pardonne-moi

Elle pointa la lame vers son cœur

**Voix** : Sakura !

Elle s'arrêta, surprise

**Sakura** : Tiffany ?

**Tiffany** : Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Sakura** : Je….je…..

Elle reculait et s'approchait dangereusement du bord de la tour

**Sakura** : Ne t'approche pas !

**Anthony** : Sakura, arrête-toi ! Tu vas….

Elle continuait à reculer, glissa et tomba en chute libre

**Anthony et Tiffany **: SAKURAAAAAAAAAA !

Elle sourit et sombra dans l'inconscience

**Lionel** : Dieu du vent, viens à mon aide

La magie de Lionel fit attérir Sakura au sol tout doucement. Il se précipita vers Sakura et fut rejoint par les autres

**Lionel** : Pardonne-moi mon amour, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû crier

Il posa sa tête sur la sienne et à genoux, il la berçait

**Anthony** : Heureusement que tu étais là !

Soudain, une lueur sortit du corps de la maîtresse bientôt suivit par une autre

**Lionel** : Capture-les !

**Anthony** : Reprenez vos formes originelles cartes de Clow, je vous l'ordonne !

Les 2 cartes se posèrent dans les mains de Lionel

**Lionel** : La tristesse et le désespoir……. C'est pour ça qu'elle était étrange ces 2 derniers jours

**Anthony** : Les cartes ont du prendre possession de son esprit et se sont alliés pour qu'elle perde le contrôle de ses faits et gestes

**Lionel** : Je la ramène

Ils arrivèrent chez Sakura

**Thomas** : Sakura ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**Tiffany** : C'est une longue histoire

Lionel et Tiffany allèrent allonger Sakura et Thomas voulu les suivre mais Matthieu le retint

**Matthieu** : Elle va bien

Il lui expliqua l'histoire

**Thomas** : Cette mission devient vraiment dangereuse

**Kéro** : On n'a pas le choix, Sakura essaie de presser la capture, on manque trop de temps

**Matthieu** : La prophétie va bientôt être déclenchée et Lionel n'a même pas capturé la moitié des cartes !

**Thomas** : Pourquoi ne pas être venu plus tôt en Chine ?

**Matthieu** : Il nous fallait d'abord localiser le second livre !

Lionel resta à veiller sur Sakura toute la nuit et finit par s'assoupir, trop fatigué. Tiffany alla dormir dans sa chambre, elle savait que Sakura était entre de bonnes mains et Anthony retourna chez Lionel se coucher et dû expliquer l'absence de celui-ci

Lionel rêvait mais ce n'était pas une rêve agréable, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait mais avant, il ne s'en rappellait pas, ce soir-là, il savait qu'il l'avait déjà fait et le rêve devenait de plus en plus précis : Il y a des cartes autour de lui et de Sakura, ce sont ses cartes mais quelqu'un leur fonce dessus pour les attaquer, non pour l'attaquer LUI Sakura se place devant Lionel et s'effondre au sol, il se rend à ses côtés, il voit du sang, beaucoup de sang…..

Lionel se réveille et ouvre les yeux

**Lionel** : Ce rêve…..

**Sakura** : Quel rêve ?

Il baisse les yeux et voit Sakura allongé sur lui

**Lionel** : Tu étais réveillé ?

**Sakura** : Oui

Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa

**Sakura** : Tu ne devrais pas, après ce que je t'ai fait

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et la resserra plus fort contre lui

**Lionel** : Ca n'a plus d'importance désormais

**Sakura** : Pourquoi ? Je t'ai menti, pendant 5 ans

**Lionel** : Quand je t'ai vu tomber, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser, je ne voulais pas que tu meures, j'ai crut que j'allais te perdre, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné si tu avais du pousser ton dernier soupir hier soir

Elle enfouit sa tête au creu de son cou

**Sakura** : Moi aussi Lionel

**Lionel** : Toi quoi ?

**Sakura** : Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé depuis 5 ans

Elle lui caressait les cheveux, il passa sa main dans son dos

**Voix** : Eeeeeeeeeeeh ! Ooooooooooh !

Ils sursautèrent

**Sakura** : Kero ! T'es fou ou quoi !

**Kero **: Vous allez être en retard !

Il se reçut un oreiller en pleine figure

**Lionel** : C'est samedi, peluche !

**Kero** : On peut se tromper et c'est pas une raison pour m'appeler peluche, le morveux !

**Sakura** : Ca suffit !

**Kero** : Bon, si c'est comme ça, je descend manger

Il s'en alla en claquant la porte. Sakura eut un frisson

**Lionel** : Tu as froid ?

Il l'enlaça de tous ses membres

**Sakura** : C'est mieux

Il sourit

**Lionel** : C'est si agréable de pouvoir être enfin près de toi

Elle l'embrassa mais Lionel retira ses lèvres subitement

**Lionel** : Il y a une carte de Clow

Il se leva, fit apparaître son épée et sortit par la fenêtre

**Voix** : Lionel

**Lionel** : Isis ! Ca a l'air d'être une carte très puissante

**Isis **: Il nous faudrait un peu d'aide pour celle là

**Lionel** : Pourquoi ?  
**Isis** : C'est la carte du feu, tu te souviens comment Sakura l'a capturé ?

**Lionel** : Oui, elle a lié la carte du vent et celle de l'eau

**Isis** : Et on a qu'une des 2, c'est pas que je ne crois pas en toi mais là……

**Anthony** : Lionel ! Fais attention !

Trop tard, Lionel se reçut une boule de feu dans le ventre

**Sakura**(arrivant en courant) : Lionel !

La carte attaqua Sakura qui fut propulsé contre un mur


	8. Innocente Sakura?

_**CHAPITRE 7 : INNOCENTE SAKURA ?**_

**Anthony** : Sakura !

Yué arriva avec Kérobéro auprès de leur maîtresse. La carte lança une deuxième attaque mais Kérobéro protégea Sakura et Yué

**Yué** : Ne touche pas la maîtresse des cartes

Ils partirent en emmenant Sakura avec eux. Lionel se releva aidé d'Anthony, il sentait la colère monter en lui

**Lionel** : Carte de l'eau, allie toi au dragon des mers et arrête cette carte, je te l'ordonne !

La magie chinoise de Lionel se mélangea à celle de Clow et la carte fut affaiblie sous les gigantesques filets d'eau qui lui tombaient dessus, elle s'écroula au sol

**Lionel** : Anthony ! Vas-y

**Anthony** : Reprend ta forme originelle, carte de Clow, je te l'ordonne !

La carte se dirigea vers Lionel

**Lionel** : Sakura…..

Il voulu partir mais Anthony le retint

**Anthony** : Attend, ce n'est pas normal

**Lionel** : Quoi ?  
**Anthony** : Sakura est censé être plus forte que les cartes de Clow alors pourquoi se fait-elle possédé par des cartes et pourquoi une carte réussit à la mettre hors-jeu si facilement ?

**Lionel** : Anthony, je sais que tu me caches certaines choses alors je voudrais savoir si tu as réponse aux questions que tu viens de me poser, et que ce n'est pas juste pour me faire réfléchir que tu as dit ça

**Anthony** : Je n'en sais pas plus que toi

**Lionel** : Je vais voir si elle va bien

**Anthony** : Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment

**Lionel** : Pourquoi ?

**Anthony** : Regarde devant toi

Les 2 garçons virent la rue disparaître peu à peu

**Lionel **: Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Isis** : C'est la carte du néant, elle est équivalente à la carte de l'effacement mais en plus puissante

**Lionel** : On fait quoi maintenant ?

**Anthony** : J'allais justement te le demander !

**Isis** : Trouve la source et attaque-la

**Anthony** : Dépêche toi sinon toute la rue va disparaître

**Lionel** : Sakura pourrait intervenir, que fait-elle ?

Sakura était assise sur le toit d'une maison, ses 2 gardiens à ses côtés

**Kérobéro** : Tu as risqué ta vie hier

**Sakura**(souriant) : Je savais qu'il me trouverait

**Voix **: Tu joue bien la comédie Sakura

**Sakura** : Ah ! Tu es là ?

L'ombre d'une femme apparut

**Femme** : Que se passera-t-il si il sait tout ?

**Sakura** : Il ne saura rien

**Yué** : On ne sait jamais

**Tiffany** : On a une vue parfaite d'ici !

Tous tombèrent à la renverse

**Anthony** : Peut-être qu'elle est blessée, pense plutôt à la carte !

**Lionel** : Tu as raison. Il regarda autour de lui

**Lionel** : On va par là ! dit-il en pointant la partie de la rue effacée

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, ils virent une petite boule brillante d'où émanait une lumière, plus celle-ci était forte, plus la rue disparaissait.

**Femme** : Anthony est au courant de tout ?

**Sakura** : De l'essentiel mais il ignore le rôle qu'il a à jouer dans cette histoire

**Femme** : Vraiment ?

**Sakura**(en souriant) : Il semblerait que la mémoire lui fasse défaut

**Kérobéro** : Sakura, tu n'as pas l'impression de les manipuler ?

**Sakura** : Si, mais le but doit être atteint coûte que coûte. Au fait, merci d'avoir déposé le livre dans sa chambre

**Femme** : De rien

**Sakura**(souriant) : Ca devient de plus en plus intéressant…

**Femme** : Tu supporteras la suite de l'épreuve ?

**Sakura** : Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Je ne veux pas le faire soufrir mais…..

**Yué** : Ainsi, le sort n'a pas fonctionné sur lui ? Il ne devait plus être amoureux de toi pourtant

**Sakura** : Son amour était trop fort je suppose, la carte de l'effacement allié à celle de l'espoir n'a pu que lui cacher les souvenirs qu'il avait de nous autrefois mais il a continué à m'aimer. Et puis nous nous sommes revus et l'enchantement s'est définitivement brisé. Il a rendu les choses beaucoup plus difficile, pour lui comme pour moi.

**Lionel **: Carte du feu !

Une femme sortit de la carte et projeta une boule de feu contre la sphère qui s'arrêta de briller

**Anthony** : Reprend ta forme originelle carte de Clow, je te l'ordonne !

**Lionel** : J'espère que c'est terminé cette fois

**Anthony** : Oui, je pense

**Lionel** : Elles se manifestent vraiment vite !

**Anthony** : Oui, étrange

**Lionel** : Si ça se trouve, tu sais pourquoi

**Anthony** : Absolument pas et arrête d'être aussi méfiant !

**Lionel** : Y'a de quoi, tu te rappelles pas de tes plans sadiques pour que Sakura transforme toutes les cartes de Clow en cartes de Sakura ?

**Anthony** : Sadique ? Comment ça sadique ? Je l'ai aidé non ?

**Lionel** : Ouais

**Anthony** : Je vais voir Tyler, tu viens ?

**Lionel** : Non, je vais voir Sakura

**Anthony** : A plus tard

**Lionel** : Ouais, salut

**Sakura** : C'est fini pour le moment, rentrons

**Tiffany** : C'était vraiment super !

Ils se rendirent tous à l'intérieur et la femme disparut

**Sakura** : Je retourne me coucher avant que Lionel n'arrive

Elle retourna à l'étage

**Océane** : Alors Tiffany, le spectacle t'a t-il plu ?

**Tiffany**(les yeux pleins d'étoiles) : C'était fantastique !

**Yué** : Où est Thomas ?

**Océane**(rougissant un peu) : Il…il est parti au travail, tu devrais le rejoindre maintenant

Yué reprit sa forme d'emprunt

**Matthieu** : A ce soir

Il partit

**Tiffany** : Y'a de l'amour dans l'air !

Océane, gêné, orienta la conversation sur un autre sujet

Lionel passa par la fenêtre de la chambre de Sakura et rentra elle était allongé sur le lit et faisait mine de dormir

**Lionel** : Sakura ? Sakura ?

Elle ouvra lentement les les yeux

**Sakura** : Li...Lionel ?

**Lionel** : Tu vas bien ?

**Sakura** : Oui

**Lionel** : Tu m'inquiètes…

**Sakura** : Pourquoi ?

**Lionel **: Tu es si fragile face aux cartes de Clow, ce n'est pas normal….

**Sakura**(pense) : Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ait des soupçons !

**Sakura** : Juste un peu de fatigue

**Lionel** : Tu es sûre ?

**Sakura** : Evidemment

Lionel s'assit sur le lit de Sakura, elle lui prit la nuque, l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa

**Sakura**(pense) : Si avec ça il oublit pas…

Il bascula doucement en avant en l'entraînant avec lui de façon à s'allonger sur elle sur le lit

**Sakura**(souriant) : Dis-moi encore pourquoi un garçon comme toi reste avec une fille comme moi ?

**Lionel** : Parce que tu es belle, intelligente, gentille…..mais surtout, parce que je t'aime

Il l'embrassa de nouveau

**Sakura** : Je me souviens qu'à une époque, tu étais plus timide que ça

**Lionel** : J'ai grandit

Il roula sur le dos et Sakura voulu s'allonger sur lui mais il grimaça

**Sakura**(fronçant les sourcils) : Tu as mal ?

**Lionel** : Non, ça ira

Elle voulu vérifier mais il l'en empêcha en lui attrapant la main

**Lionel** : Ca va, je te dit

Elle l'embrassa, passa sa main sous son tee-shirt et appuya légèrement sur l'endroit qu'elle avait touché quelques secondes plus tôt

**Lionel** : Aïe !

**Sakura** : Tu vois, ça va pas. Tu es une vraie tête de mule ! Enlève ton tee-shirt dit-elle en rougissant

**Lionel** : Pardon ?

**Sakura**(rougissant encore plus) : Faut que je te soigne !

Il sourit et l'enleva. Cette fois Sakura devint rouge tomate en voyant le jeune homme torse nu. Il avait pris du muscle en 5 ans et puis, il était devenu tellement beau

**Sakura** : C'est rien ! Tu parles ! Carte du soin !

La carte s'éleva dans les airs, tournoya sur elle même et le soigna. Après quoi, elle reprit sa forme de carte. Lionel attira la maitresse des cartes contre lui et l'embrassa

**Lionel** : Merci

**Voix** : Moi aussi j'aurai besoin d'une infirmière

Le couple se retourna

**Lionel** : Tyler ? T'es rentré comment ?

**Tyler** : Par la fenêtre

**Anthony** : Ca fait depuis au moins 1h qu'on sonne et personne ne répond alors on se faisait du souci mais je vois que tout va bien

**Lionel** : Dites plutôt que vous êtes venu vous rincer l'œil !

Sakura rougit et les 3 garçons explosèrent de rire. Lionel s'aperçut alors que Sakura était encore en robe de nuit . Il se leva brutalement et flanqua ses 2 amis à la porte de sa chambre.

**Tyler** : Mais….qu'est-ce que….

**Lionel** : Descendez, on vous rejoint

Les 2 garçons s'exécutèrent

**Sakura** : Lionel, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Il baissa les yeux, gêné

**Lionel** : Tu devrais t'habiller Sakura

Elle rougit, il prit son tee-shirt et sortit. Il descendit après s'être lavé et remit son tee-shirt. Il soupira

**Tyler** : T'es vraiment fou de cette fille !

**Lionel** : …..

Sakura arriva après 10 minutes

**Sakura** : Tiffany et Océane sont sûrement parties faire des courses, c'est pour ça que personne ne vous a ouvert.

Elle se rendit à la cuisine

**Sakura** : Et Kéro dort à point fermé

**Tyler**(moqueur) : Et alors ? Lionel et toi étiez là non ? Peut-être trop occupé….

Lionel frappa amicalement Tyler pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se taire. Sakura revint avec du thé et des gâteaux puis servit ses amis

**Anthony** : Sakura, on pourrait se parler en privé ?

**Sakura** : Oui bien sûr

Ils se rendirent dans la cuisine laissant Tyler et Lionel au salon

**Lionel** : Elle me cache des choses

**Tyler** : Ah bon ?

**Lionel** : J'en suis sûr et je pense que ça a un rapport avec Anthony

**Tyler** : Peut-être qu'ils...enfin, tu vois…

**Lionel** : Elle ne peux pas me faire ça, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait

**Tyler** : C'est pas pour t'alarmer que je te dit ça mais tu sais, les filles…… tu crois les connaître et puis…..

**Lionel**(troublé) : Mais…tu crois que….. ?

**Tyler** : Je sais pas mais après ce qu'elle t'a fait ! Elle a quand même sacrifié 2 de ses cartes pour te faire oublier que tu l'aimais et on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi ! Enfin, je te donne juste mon avis

**Lionel** :…..

**Anthony** : Je n'apprécie pas cette situation

**Sakura** : Il faudra que tu t'en accomode


	9. Jalousie

_**CHAPITRE 8 : JALOUSIE…..**_

**Anthony** : Je ne dois pas savoir, c'est ça ?

**Sakura** : Tu dois voir en toi si tu veux connaître la réponse

**Anthony** : Ca me rappelle les conseils incompréhensibles que je te donnaient autrefois !

**Sakura**(souriant) : C'était il y a tellement longtemps. Je pourrai te demander un service ?

**Anthony** : Bien sûr

**Sakura** : Mais pas tout de suite, ce sera pour plus tard

**Anthony** : Sans problème

**Sakura** : Alors, je peux te demander n'importe quoi ?

**Anthony** : Tant que ça reste dans la mesure du possible

**Sakura** : Même de m'embrasser ?

**Anthony** : Oui, n'importe quoi, je te le dois bien

A ce moment, Lionel rentra dans la cuisine, Anthony et Sakura ne l'avaient pas entendus

**Anthony** : Et puis, ce n'est pas déplaisant

**Sakura** : Ravi de savoir ça !

**Anthony** : C'est vrai, tu embrasses très bien

Lionel se figea

**Sakura** : Merci du compliment mais toi aussi

Ils rigolèrent

**Anthony** : Merci. Que ne ferai-je pour toi ?

Elle rigola et l'embrassa sur la joue. Lionel n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, se pourrait-il que Sakura le trompe avec Anthony ? Non, après tout, il ne sait pas de quoi ils parlaient avant son arrivée. Il fit mine d'arriver

**Lionel** : Anthony ? Sakura ?

Ils sursautèrent

**Anthony**: Lionel?

**Lionel **: On vous attend

**Sakura**(gêné) : On arrive

Il s'éloigna mais pu entendre la dernière phrase de Sakura

**Sakura** : J'espère qu'il ne nous a pas entendu…

Lionel soupira et retourna dans le salon

**Anthony** : Moi aussi sinon il va s'imaginer des choses et je suis bon pour rendre l'âme !

Tout le reste de la journée, Lionel était absent, il repensait à la conversation que Sakura et Anthony avaient eu dans la cuisine ainsi qu'aux paroles de Tyler, le doute subsistait en lui. Le soir venu, il rentra accompagné des 2 garçons, un frisson lui parcoura le corps et il sentit la colère monter en lui. Il dégaina son épée et attaqua Anthony qui réussit à éviter de justesse la lame tranchante

**Anthony** : T'es fou ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

**Lionel**(en colère) : Ca te plait de l'embrasser ?

**Tyler** : Lionel ! Arrête !

Il s'interposa entre Anthony et son meilleur ami. Mais Lionel eu vite fait de l'expulser 6 mètres plus loin d'un coup de pied

**Tyler** : Aïe, j'avais oublié qu'il était aussi ceinture noire de karaté !

Il essaya de se relever mais sans succès

**Tyler** : Il y va pas de main morte en plus !

**Anthony** : Lionel, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

En guise de réponse, il reçut un coup de coude dans le ventre

Sakura se leva brusquement de sa chaise en plein dîner

**Sakura** : Anthony !

**Matthieu** : Sakura, que se passe t-il ?

**Sakura **: Lionel est en train de battre Anthony……. à mort

**Tiffany** : Je t'accompagne

**Kéro** : Moi aussi

Sakura partit avec Tiffany et ses 2 gardiens

**Thomas** : Il aurait pas pu choisir un autre moment avant de vouloir tuer le morveux à lunettes ! ( note : pour Thomas, tous les garçons s'approchant un peu trop près de sa sœur sont des morveux)

**Océane**(lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête) : T'es vraiment crétin des fois !

**Thomas** : Quoi ?

**Océane** : Tu crois pas qu'elle a passé l'âge d'être surprotégé ? Arrête de nous faire le complexe du grand frère !

**Thomas** : Et toi, arrête de parler comme Matthieu !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, Anthony était sur le point de s'écrouler au sol, épuisé, il cracha du sang, les coups de Lionel étaient redoutables et affluaient, il n'eut pas l'occasion de se défendre. Sakura le rattrapa. Une femme perché sur le toit les observait

**Femme** : Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, tu ne dois pas intervenir !

**Sakura** : Je vais le laisser tuer Anthony peut-être ?

Sakura se mit devant Anthony

**Lionel** : Laisse moi passer Sakura

**Sakura** : Surement pas ! Passe moi dessus d'abord !

**Lionel** : Pourquoi tu le protèges ? Je fais ça pour nous !

Sakura avança vers Lionel et le gifla

**Sakura** : Reprend tes esprits !

Il se frotta la joue avec sa main, il lui lança un regard noir puis la poussa violemment, Yué la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol

**Kérobéro** : Hey ! Là, tu vas trop loin morveux !

Le fauve voulu l'attaquer

**Anthony** : Arrête Kérobéro, il est sous l'emprise d'une carte de Clow !

**Yué** : Ca va ?

**Sakura** : Oui

Elle regarde Lionel

**Sakura** : Tu veux te battre ? Bats toi avec moi !

**Lionel**(fronçant les sourcils) : Tu prend sa défense ? Tu es de son côté alors !

Isis se releva du sol

**Isis** : Arrête Lionel !

Mais de nouveau Lionel l'assoma. Tiffany le prit dans ses bras puis continua de filmer la scène

**Sakura** : Carte du grand combat !

La carte dota Sakura de ses pouvoirs

**Sakura**(souriant) : Allez, viens Lionel

Kérobéro alla voir Tyler

**Kérobéro** : Ca va petit ? Pas trop de casse ?

**Tyler** : Non, ça va. Je suppose que tu es Kérobéro ?

**Kérobéro** : Exact

**Tyler** : Et lui c'est Yué ?

**Kérobéro** : Bingo

**Tyler** : Vous êtes super impressionnant ! Et trop cool !

**Kérobéro**(fier de lui) : Merci !

Lionel fonça sur Sakura mais elle esquivait toutes ses attaques, les coups étaient portés dans le vide

**Sakura** : C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?

Il sortit alors de nouveau son épée et entailla le bras de Sakura qui hurla de douleur, la blessure partait de l'épaule à l'avant bras, son sang coulait à flot

**Sakura** : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

**Tiffany** : Sakura !

Yué protégea sa maitresse un instant en formant un dôme protecteur autour d'elle

**Sakura** : Carte… du… soin !

La carte cicatrisa la blessure de Sakura. Yué retira le bouclier et sa maitresse retourna au combat.

**Lionel** : Pourquoi tu le protèges ? Tu l'aimes et je ne suis plus rien pour toi, c'est ça ?

**Sakura** : Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !

Un duel acharné à l'épée s'en suivit mais ayant plus de force physique que Sakura, Lionel réussit à l'immobiliser

**Sakura** : Lionel !

Il la bloqua au sol et dirigea son épée vers son corps. Elle ferma les yeux

**Sakura**(murmurant) : Je t'aime

A l'entente de ces paroles, Lionel se stoppa et se releva. Il lâcha son épée, prit sa tête entre ses mains et se tordit de douleur

**Lionel**(criant) : SORTEZ ! SORTEZ DE MON CORPS !

3 lueurs sortirent du corps du chasseur

**Anthony** : Reprenez vos formes originelles cartes de Clow, je vous l'ordonne !

Les cartes reprirent leur forme initiale et rejoingnirent la main de Lionel qui était à terre. Il se releva avec difficulté

**Lionel** : Anthony ! T'as rien ?

**Anthony** : Non ça va, j'ai eu droit à des soins spéciaux

**Tyler** : Ouais, moi aussi

**Lionel** : Je suis désolé les gars

**Tyler** : Et si on regardait pourquoi t'es devenu aussi violent

Les 3 garçons regardèrent les cartes

**Anthony** : La folie, la jalousie et la colère

**Tyler** : Je comprend pourquoi t'as pété les plombs !

**Lionel** : Sakura !

Il se retourna mais elle n'était plus là, il la cherchait des yeux

**Lionel** : Sakura !

**Anthony** : Je crois qu'elle est partie juste après nous avoir soigné

Il regarda de nouveau ses 2 amis

**Lionel** : Je m'en veux, je suis vraiment désolé

**Anthony** : C'était pas toi

**Tyler** : Anthony a raison, tu t'es fais contrôler

Isis rejoignit son maître

**Isis** : Ouais, voilà le pouvoir des cartes de sentiments, elles sont très dangereuses

**Anthony** : Tu l'as dit, hier, les 2 cartes ont poussés Sakura à se suicider

**Lionel** : Quoi ?

**Anthony** : Tu ne le savais pas ?

**Lionel** : Non, elle ne m'en a pas parlé.

**Anthony** : Quand on est arrivé hier avec Tiffany, en haut de la tour, Sakura allait se tuer en se transperçant le corps avec l'épée. Elle ne te la probablement pas dit pour ne pas t'inquiéter

**Lionel** : Elle voulait se suicider ? Et comment est-elle tomber de la tour ?

**Anthony** : Elle a glissé du rebord parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on s'approche d'elle, alors elle reculait, jusqu'à ce que tu sais.

**Lionel** : On devrait rentrer maintenant

**Tyler** : Anthony, la prochaine fois que tu mets Lionel en colère en essayant de lui faucher sa copine, rappelle moi de te dire qu'il était ceinture noire de karaté !

Ils rigolèrent tous les 3 mais au fond de son cœur, Lionel avait mal, il avait blessé Sakura, pire encore, il avait essayé de la tuer

**Lionel** : Au fait Anthony, pourquoi t'as pas essayé de m'arrêter quand j'étais en train de te boxer ?

**Anthony** : Je l'ignore pourquoi mais j'ai pas pu. Mes pouvoirs semblent considérablement baisser, et puis tu m'ens a pas laissé le temps !

**Tyler**(moqueur) : Notre cher Clow aurait-il une faiblesse ?

**Anthony** : Epargne moi tes commentaires, moi au moins, j'ai tenu plus de 2 secondes face aux coups de Lionel !

**Tyler**(vexé) : J'étais pas prêt !

Tyler quitta les 2 magiciens et chacun rentra chez lui

**Ylande** : Où étais-tu mon fils ?

**Lionel** : Bonsoir mère, j'étais en train de tuer Anthony !

La mère de Lionel fixa Clow, il lui sourit

**Anthony**(souriant) : C'est vrai

Elle leva un sourcil

**Anthony** : Je laisse le soin à Lionel de vous expliquer parce que se faire taper dessus, ça épuise !

Il rigola et s'en alla

**Tiffany** : Sakura, tu vas bien ?

**Sakura** : Ca va

**Tiffany** : Je vais me coucher

**Sakura** : Bonne nuit Tiffany

**Yué** : Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

**Sakura** : Tout va très bien

**Kérobéro** : Nous sommes tes gardiens, on voit quand ça ne va pas

**Sakura** : Yué, Matthieu travaille demain, tu devrais dormir un peu

Il embrassa sa maitresse sur le front et sortit pour se rendre à sa chambre

**Kéro** : Sakura, tu…….

**Sakura** : Bonne nuit Kéro

Voyant que sa maitresse ne voulait pas parler, il se coucha et 10 minutes après, il ronflait déjà.

Sakura sortit par la fenêtre pour se rendre chez Lionel. Arrivée sur place, elle regarda par sa fenêtre( sa chambre était au rez de chaussée), elle le vit, il observait son épée, tâché de sang, du sang de sa bien aimée. Il saisit l'arme entre ses mains et le jeta par la fenêtre(heureusement que la fenêtre était ouverte !). Sakura sursauta. Le chasseur s'assit ensuite au pied de son lit, la tête sur ses genoux. Elle ramassa l'épée et rentra dans la chambre de celui-ci puis s'agenouilla devant lui.

**Lionel** : Jamais je ne me pardonnerai ce que je t'ai fait

**Sakura** : Ce n'était pas toi

**Lionel** : Si justement, si ces cartes ont pris possession de moi, c'est que j'éprouvais déjà ces sentiments

Sakura se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras mais il recula

**Lionel** : Ne t'approche plus de moi, je suis un danger pour toi. Il vaut mieux que tu partes, il vaut mieux que nous en restions là

**Sakura** : Es-tu en train de me dire que tu me laisses tomber ?

Il soupira en guise en réponse

**Sakura** : Je prend ça pour un oui

Elle sortit et s'en alla en espérant au fond de son cœur, qu'il la rattraperai, qu'il la prendrait dans ses bras mais il n'en fit rien, elle s'éloigna, le cœur lourd de tristesse


	10. Duel pour un garçon

_**CHAPITRE 9 : DUEL POUR UN GARCON**_

Après que Lionel l'ait chassé de chez lui, Sakura se rendit sur la haute tour de Hong Kong et s'assit pour y réfléchir.

**Voix** : Je savais que je te trouverais là

Sakura se retourna

**Sakura** : Ah, c'est toi ?

Une femme s'approcha de Sakura

**Sakura** : J'aurai mieux fait de t'écouter tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas du intervenir

**Femme** : Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, Anthony serait mort, tu as fais le bon choix

**Sakura** : J'ai sauvé Anthony mais j'ai perdu Lionel

**Femme** : C'est peut-être mieux ainsi

**Sakura** : Tu as sans doute raison Séléna

**Séléna** : Comme ça, ta mission pourra être accomplie sans gêne

**Sakura** : Oui c'est vrai, seule la mission compte

Le lendemain……

**Kéro** : SAKURAAAAA !

Sakura tombe de son lit

**Sakura** : Kéro ! T'es fou, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me réveiller comme ça !

**Kéro** : Tu vas être en retard !

**Sakura**(regardant son réveil) :Oh ! Non !

Elle se prépare et descend en vitesse

**Thomas** : Attention, miss Godzilla déclenche un séisme d'amplitude 9 sur l'échelle de Richter !

**Sakura** : C'est pas drôle ! Bonjour maman, bonjour tout le monde

**Tiffany** : Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

**Sakura** : Bien merci

**Thomas** : Notre petit monstre est de bonne humeur on dirait !

**Sakura** : Grrrrrrr

Elle lui écrase les orteils d'un bon coup de pied

**Océane** : Tu l'a mérité cette fois

**Matthieu** : Ca, c'est bien vrai

**Thomas** : Ca vous arrive d'être en désaccord des fois tous les 2 ?

Ils(Océane et Matthieu) éclatèrent de dire tandis que Thomas boudait. Kéro arriva

**Kéro** : Manger !

**Thomas** : Ta peluche a vraiment un estomac à la place du cerveau

**Kéro** : Qui t'appelle peluche ?

**Thomas** : A ton avis peluche

**Kero** : Tu me cherches ?

**Sakura** : Stooooop

**Tiffany** : Bon, il est l'heure, Sakura…..

Elle avala son petit déjeuner en vitesse

**Sakua** : Oui, j'arrive. A ce soir

**Tiffany** : A plus tard

**Tous** : Au revoir !

Elles se rendirent à l'école

Sur le chemin

**Tiffany** : Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

**Sakura** : Je suis allé voir Lionel hier et il ne veux plus que je m'approche de lui

**Tiffany** : C'est compréhensible, il se sent coupable

**Sakura**(souriant) : Je vais l'occuper pour la journée alors sa culpabilité, il s'en préocupera plus tard !

Tiffany sourit à son tour. Sakura leva la main au ciel et 2 lueurs apparurent devant elles, elle pointa la direction de l'école et les 2 lueurs s'y rendirent aussitôt

**Tiffany** : Heureusement que je pense à amener ma caméra !

**Sakura** : Pourquoi tu ne ne leur fait pas des costumes à eux aussi ?

**Tiffany** : Mais je leur en ai fait, ils sont dans mon sac

A l'école

**Tiffany** **et** **Sakura** : Bonjour tout le monde !

**Tous** : Bonjour

Sakura regarde Lionel, il avait la tête couché dans ses bras sur la table, elle regarda ensuite Tyler et Anthony, ils haussèrent les épaules. Soudain une horde de filles éloignent la maîtresse de Lionel et se précipitent à ses côtés pour voir ce qu'il avait. Sakura sentit alors la jalousie l'envahir

**Lionel**(s'efforçant de sourire) : Je vous assure que ça va les filles

**Fille 1** : C'est à cause d'elle ? dit-elle en pointant Sakura

Toutes les filles regardent Sakura et Lionel baisse les yeux

**Fille 2** : Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait Lionel ?

**Lionel** : Non, elle n'a rien fait

Sakura regarde méchament toutes les filles et s'approchent d'elles

**Sakura**(énervé) : Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, dites-le moi en face !

Une des filles prit la parole au nom de toutes les autres, elle semblait très prétentieuse et arrogante, elle défia Sakura du regard qui en fit autant

**Lina** : C'est toi qui fait du mal à Li-chéri ?

**Sakura** : Je n'ai rien à me reprocher !

**Lina** : Tu n'es qu'une pimbêche !

**Sakura** : Tu veux qu'on règle nos comptes ?

**Lina** : C'est quand tu veux

**Lionel** : Mais arrêtez !

**Sakura** : On t'a rien demandé !

**Lina** : Ne lui parle pas comme ça !

**Sakura** : Très bien, on règle ça à midi !

**Lina** : C'est entendu

**Tyler** : Je prend les paris ! Sakura contre Lina

On voit alors un troupeau autour de Tyler

**Tyler** : Très bien la côte est de 20 contre 4, 20 pour Lina et 4 pour Sakura

Les filles retournent s'asseoir en jetant de temps en temps des regards au chasseur

**Sakura** : Et qui sont les 4 ?

**Tyler** : Moi, Tiffany, Anthony et le garçon là-bas.

Il pointa un garçon à l'autre bout de la classe

**Sakura** : C'est un nouveau ?

**Tyler** : Apparemment, en tout cas, tu lui as vraiment tapé dans l'œil !

**Sakura** : Pourquoi ?

**Tyler** : Il a misé plus que tout le monde !

Le prof entra

**Prof** : Bonjour à tous, asseyez-vous. Tout d'abord, nous allons accueillir un nouveau venu, il vient de Pékin. Entre

Le jeune homme que Tyler a pointé tout à l'heure rentre, il était grand, chatain aux yeux verts, beau mais surtout, il n'arrêtait pas de fixer Sakura et elle le lui rendait par des sourires. Lionel, quand à lui, oubliait sa culpabilité pour regarder méchament le garçon

**Prof** : Je vous présente Justin Dikaji, va t'asseoir devant Melle Kinomoto

Sakura se leva et ils se croisèrent du regard. Il sourit et chacun s'assit à sa place. Le cours commença.

A midi, les élèves laissèrent de côté leur déjeuner pour assister au combat entre les 2 filles

**Tyler** : Je prend encore les paris, c'est par ici !

**Lionel** : Tu veux bien arrêter !

**Tyler** : Certainement pas, c'est une occasion en or !

Lionel regardait le nouveau et Justin lui souriait en retour. Tiffany prépara sa caméra

**Lionel**( à Tiffany) : Pourquoi elle fait ça ?

**Tiffany** : C'est son honneur qu'elle défend !

**Lionel** : Mais c'est perdu d'avance pour elle, Lina est ceinture noire de karaté !

**Sakura**(qui avait entendu) : Tu crois que je n'en suis pas capable ? Alors admire Li !

C'était le comble de tout, Lionel crut que le sol allait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, il crut qu'il allait tomber dans un gouffre sans fond, Sakura qui se mettait à l'appeler Li

**Lina** : Je te préviens, renonce, Lionel a été mon professeur, alors en plus de faire de la boxe chinoise, il est ceinture noire de karaté, comme j'ai acquis ses connaissances, je suis quasiment aussi forte que lui !

Sakura sourit malicieusement

**Lionel** : Sakura, arrête !

**Sakura** : Reste en dehors de tout ça tu veux bien, c'est mon combat !

**Lionel** : Elle va se faire massacrer !

**Sakura** : Approche la débutante !

Lina s'énerva

**Lina** : Tu vas me le payer !

Lina fonça sur Sakura et l'attaqua. La japonaise esquiva tous les coups à une vitesse surprenante et attaqua à son tour, au bout de 2 minutes, c'est Lina qui recevait les coups de plein fouet, dans le ventre mais aussi au visage

**Tiffany** : Quand tu es parti, elle a tellement été malheureuse qu'elle s'est raccroché à tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à toi, elle est quasiment maître en maniement d'épée et de sabre et elle maitrise parfaitement la boxe chinoise et le karaté

Lionel regarda Tiffany

**Tiffany** : Au moins, ça l'empêchait de pleurer

Lionel regarda alors Sakura, Tiffany avait dit vrai, il reconnaissait les prises de combat qu'il avait lui-même appris, ces prises étaient des plus dures, il lui avait fallu 5 ans pour les maîtriser et Sakura, dans le même laps de temps, était quasiment aussi forte que lui. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Lina était épuisé alors que Sakura débordait d'énergie

**Sakura** : Abandonne avant que je t'achêve

**Lina** : Très bien, tu m'as battue

Lina s'inclina devant la puissance de la maîtresse des cartes, le visage déformé par la douleur, ce fut une défaite des plus humiliante, jamais personne n'avait eu autant de cran que Sakura.

Les élèves se dissipèrent et Justin alla à la rencontre de Sakura

**Justin** : Tu as été surprenante !

**Sakura**(gênée) : Merci

**Justin** : Est-ce que je peux t'inviter à déjeuner ?

**Sakura**(souriant) : Bien sûr

Elle passa devant Lionel avec Justin et s'arrêta devant lui

**Sakura** : Vas-y Justin, je te rejoint

Le jeune homme s'éloigna

**Sakura**(regardant froidement Lionel) : Lui au moins, il a crût en moi et pourtant, c'était un parfait inconnu jusqu'à ce matin

Elle s'en alla sur ses dernières paroles

**Lionel**(pense) : C'est vrai, depuis quand je ne crois plus en elle ?

Il se retourna et la regarda partir

**Tyler** : Tiens Justin, ta part dit-il en lui tendant de l'argent

Justin regarda Tyler en souriant

**Justin** : Tu peux le garder, je n'ai pas fait ça pour l'argent

Il s'en alla avec Sakura qui venait de le rejoindre

**Anthony** : Ca va Lionel ?

Lionel regardait toujours en direction de Sakura, le regard perdu, figé comme une statue

**Anthony** : Lionel !

Lionel regarda son parent

**Anthony** : C'est pas trop tôt, viens, on va manger

**Lionel** : Je pense pas que ce soit le moment

**Anthony** : Pourquoi ?

**Lionel et Anthony** : Il y a une carte de Clow !

**Tyler** : Je fais le guet

**Tiffany** : C'est génial ! Tenez

**Lionel** : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Tiffany** : Vos nouveaux costumes !

Ils tombèrent à la renverse

**Anthony** : Tu sais, Tiffany….

**Tiffany** : Je suis sûr qu'ils vont vous plaire !

Les 2 garçons sortirent les costumes du sac de Tiffany

**Anthony** : T'es super Tiffany

**Lionel** : Ouais, ils sont géniaux

Les garçons allèrent se changer et Tiffany commença à les filmer sous toutes les coutures

**Tiffany** : Vous êtes fantastiques !

Anthony et Lionel portaient leur costumes d'autrefois

**Tiffany** : Il ne manque plus que la touche finale !

Elle leur tendit leur châpeau

**Tiffany** : Et maintenant, place à l'action !

Lionel sortit son compat magique

**Anthony** : Tu as pensé à l'emmener ?

**Lionel** : Ouais, ça fait longtemps que je ne m'en suis pas servit !

Il utilisa son compas mais il ne lui indiqua rien

**Lionel** : Et zut !

Tyler arriva

**Tyler** : Faites attention, y'a quelques élèves dans le coin !

**Anthony** : Bon alors ?

Soudain, une femme apparu devant eux et tenait un sablier entre les mains. Elle leur sourit et retourna le sablier. Isis apparut à ce moment

**Isis** : Non !

Un tourbillon s'en suivit et ils apparurent dans un hôpital.


	11. Face à son passé

**_CHAPITRE 10 : FACE A SON PASSE_**

**Anthony** : Où est-on ?

**Isis** : A un instant de votre passé

**Lionel** : Alors, c'est la carte du passé !

**Isis** : Non, c'est la carte du temps

**Tiffany** : Mais la carte du temps ne peut pas faire reculer le temps de plus de 24h !

**Isis** : Ca, c'est pour le premier livre, cette carte est différente

**Lionel** : C'est à dire ?

**Anthony** : Elle est plus puissante, elle a le pouvoir de la carte du temps et du passé du premier livre ainsi que d'autres propriétés

**Tyler** : Comment tu sais ça ?

**Anthony** : N'oublie pas que j'ai créé ce livre, mes souvenirs me reviennent petit à petit

**Tyler** : Il était temps !

**Isis** : Cette carte peut nous faire remonter dans le temps à n'importe quelle époque, dans le passé comme dans le futur que l'on peut modifier si l'on veut et peut aussi stopper le temps

**Lionel**(ironique) : Génial !

**Isis** : Elle nous a sûrement fait remonter dans le passé de l'un d'entre vous

**Anthony** : Je pense que c'est ton souvenir Tiffany

**Tiffany** : Pourquoi ?

**Anthony** : Parce que je vois ton double en plus jeune

En effet, on voit une Tiffany plus jeune derrière la Tiffany du présent

**Tiffany**(effrayé) : Oh ! non, pas ça !

**Lionel** : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Tiffany** : C'est… c'est…..

Elle commence à pleurer et Anthony la prit dans ses bras. Un infirmière arriva

**Infirmière** : Mme Daïdouji, vous et votre fille pouvez venir la voir

Les 2 femmes se rendent dans une chambre

**Isis** : A voir sa réaction, ça doit être un souvenir douloureux

Le groupe suivit Tiffany(la jeune) ainsi que la mère de cette dernière. Lionel se figea et courut vers le lit du patient

**Lionel** : SAKURA !

Tyler le retint

**Tyler** : Calme toi !

Sur le lit, Sakura est allongé, inconsciente.

**Lionel** : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**Tiffany** : C'était il y a 3 ans, des hommes voulaient m'enlever pour faire pression sur ma mère, j'étais avec Sakura ce jour là, on rentrait de l'école et puis des hommes sont sortis de nulle part, Sakura a essayé de me défendre mais ils étaient trop nombreux, elle a donc utilisé ses cartes et elle m'a sauvé. Mais les hommes ont voulu me percuter avec leur voiture, Sakura m'a donc poussé pour m'éloigner et c'est elle qui s'est fait renverser. Elle est resté dans le coma pendant 1 mois entier et puis, elle allait mourir, les médecins disaient qu'elle n'avait aucune chance et un miracle s'est accomplit, toutes les cartes ainsi que les 2 gardiens ont rassemblés leur pouvoir et ont créés la carte du soin. Elle était sous la protection de Yué, il a donc utilisé la carte et elle fut sauvé.

Elle continua de pleurer

**Tiffany** : C'est de ma faute

**Anthony** : Ne dis pas ça

**Tiffany** : C'est vrai pourtant

**Lionel** : Elle ne serait pas contente si elle savait que tu culpabilises

**Tyler** : C'est vrai

Soudain, une femme apparaît, la même que précédemment et elle retourne son sablier, de nouveau, un tourbillon puis, ils se retrouvent dans un lieu de nouveau différent

**Isis** : Je sais ! Il faut capturer cette carte avant qu'elle ne retourne son sablier sinon on va errer entre tous vos souvenirs toute notre vie !

Cette fois, on vit Sakura qui tenait la main d'un jeune garçon et qui se promenait dans la ville.

**Lionel** : Je me souviens….. c'était quelques jours après la capture de la carte du vide qui devint la carte de l'espoir, Stéphanie est rentré à Hong Kong et j'ai prolongé mon séjour au Japon pour rester avec Sakura comme c'était les vacances.

On vit Lionel qui acheta une peluche à Sakura et le lui tendit. Il reçut un baiser sur la joue et il la prit par la taille. Il rigolèrent, ils avaient l'air heureux. Lionel eut un pincement au cœur en se revoyant avec Sakura, il se disait qu'il avait tout gâché

**Lionel** : Pourquoi tout n'est pas comme avant ?

**Tyler** : Les choses changent, les gens aussi

**Anthony** : Que s'est-il passé ensuite avec Sakura ?

On vit alors Sakura et Lionel(jeunes) qui se dirigèrent au temple, le groupe les suivit, les 2 enfants se parlaient mais on n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se racontaient. Sakura regarda Lionel et pleura. Il lui essuya ses larmes et prit son visage entre ses mains, doucement le garçon rapprocha son visage de celui de sa douce et ils se donnèrent leur premier baiser.

**Lionel**(le plus agé) : Mon premier baiser……

Les 2 enfants se séparèrent et Sakura pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, elle repoussa le garçon et ils se parlaient, mais toujours aucun son

**Tyler** : On entend rien !

Lionel regardait la scène comme un mauvais film dont il connaissait pertinament la fin

**Lionel**(le plus agé) :

- Sakura, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Je suis désolé Lionel

Lionel(le plus agé) leur disait ce qu'il ne pouvait entendre de la bouche des 2 enfants, ses 3 amis l'écoutaient tout en regardant la scène, Sakura fit apparaître son sceptre et sortit deux cartes

**Lionel**( le plus agé) :

- Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Cartes créés par Clow Read et qui sont maintenant miennes, fusionnés ensemble, c'est votre maîtresse qui vous l'ordonne !

Les 2 cartes fusionnèrent et ne firent plus qu'une, Sakura attrapa alors la carte et s'apprêta à utiliser la carte sur le garçon

**Lionel**(le plus agé) :

- Sakura, ne fais pas ça

- Je n'ai pas le choix, Lionel, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toute ma vie

- Sakura, ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie, je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais. Arrête, je t'en prie

- Pardonne moi ! Carte, libère ta puissance !

La carte fonça sur Lionel

- Nooooooooooon !

Après cette scène, la femme réapparue, Lionel sortit son épée

**Lionel** : Carte du feu !

La femme stoppa la boule de feu qui se dirigeait vers elle

**Isis** : Pas assez rapide !

Lionel chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'Isis, Isis fonça sur la femme et déchaina des trombes d'eau sur elle, profitant de son inattention, Lionel l'attaqua

**Lionel** : Dieu de la foudre, comme l'exige la loi, viens à mon aide !

La femme fut électrocuté et s'écroula au sol

**Anthony** : Reprend ta forme originelle carte de Clow, je te l'ordonne

La carte revint à sa forme originelle et ils réapparurent tous dans la cour de l'école

**Tiffany** : Quelle heure est-il ?

**Anthony** : Treize heures cinquante

**Tyler** : C'est l'heure à laquelle nous sommes partis

**Isis** : Ca doit être parce que le temps a été suspendu

**Lionel** : Comment est-ce possible ?

**Anthony** : Je l'ignore

Sur un arbre, quelqu'un les observait

**Personne** : Pas mal du tout

Ils retournèrent en cours

**Prof** : Très bien, aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que vous choisissiez la pièce que nous jouerons en fin d'année, pour demain. J'attend donc vos suggestions. Ensuite nous pourrons commencer la distribution des rôles. Nous n'aurons que quelques mois pour tout préparer alors pressez vous. Maintenant, continuons le cours

**Lionel**(pas très enthousiaste) : Génial

**Tyler** : Arrête de râler, ça risque d'être super

La sonnerie de fin des cours sonna et la prof sortit

**Justin** : Je peux te raccompagner Sakura ?

**Sakura**(souriant) : Bien sûr. Tiffany, tu rentres avec nous ?

**Tiffany** : Non, j'ai des courses à faire

**Sakura** : On se voit plus tard à la maison alors. Au revoir tout le monde !

Elle s'en alla

**Tyler** : Ca ne va pas du tout, c'est qui ce beau gosse sorti de nulle part qui fait tomber à l'eau tous nos plans?

**Anthony** : T'as raison, j'ai faillit mourir pour rien, moi !

**Lionel** : Comment ça ?

**Tiffany** : En fait, on s'est arrangé pour que tu vois Anthony et Sakura s'embrasser l'autre jour, c'était un coup monté

**Lionel** : Quoi ?

**Tyler** : Relaxe mon vieux, c'était pour que Sakura et toi vous vous remettiez ensemble mais maintenant, c'est foutu

**Tiffany** : Surtout que tu l'as mise à la porte hier soir alors qu'elle allait te pardonner d'avoir voulu la tuer !

**Anthony** : T'es vraiment abruti !

Lionel se sentit tout à coup très mal, cette petite douleur qui le faisait souffrir il y a quelques jours revint mais plus forte cette fois, comme si des milliers de lame lui transperçait le cœur d'un seul coup, et il s'effondra sur sa table

**Tiffany** : LIONEL !

Tout le monde se retourna et du monde encerclait le jeune chasseur

**Anthony** : Tyler, va chercher de l'aide, Tiffany, accompagne le au cas où il aurait besoin de toi, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Les 2 adolescents partirent de suite

**Anthony** : Ecartez vous, il a besoin d'air ! Stephen, aide-moi à le porter à l'infirmerie s'il te plait

**Stephen** : Oui

Les élèves s'écartèrent des garçons qui le transportèrent à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière l'examina.

**Infirmière** : J'ignore ce qui lui arrive, il vaut mieux l'emmener à l'hôpital, ils en sauront plus

Elle saisit le téléphone et appela une ambulance. Mme Yazima, leur professeur principal, arriva suivit de Tyler et Tiffany

**Prof** : Comment va t-il ?

**Infirmière** : Très mal, j'ignore tout de son état

Deux heures plus tard, Lionel était à l'hôpital, dans un état critique. Sa mère et ses sœurs devaient patienter dans la salle d'attente. Anthony les avaient appelées

**Coréanne** : Fichue carte de Clow !

**Melody** : On en est pas sûr

**Sirena** : Mais si c'est ça, il va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ?

**Shangaï** : Bien sûr, notre frère est un dur à cuire !

**Ylande** : Ne dramatisez pas

**Tyler** : Pourquoi Sakura n'est jamais là quand il le faut ?

Tout à coup, Anthony s'effondra à son tour

**Ylande** : Anthony !

Ils le transportèrent dans la même chambre que Lionel

**Isis**(qui sortait du sac de Melody) : C'est la carte de la maladie !

**Tiffany** : Pourquoi Lionel et Anthony sont les 2 seuls touchés ?

**Isis** : La carte s'est infiltré en eux pendant un moment de faiblesse de leur part mais elle est spéciale

**Ylande** : C'est à dire ?

**Isis** : Elle a contaminé les 2 magiciens pour leur prendre leur énergie magique, ainsi, elle peut s'en nourrir et devenir plus forte et après seulement, elle contaminera les sans pouvoirs. Elle a dû touché Lionel d'abord parce qu'il avait de puissants pouvoirs et il devait être affaiblit par tous les combats

**Sirena** : Que fait-on maintenant ?

**Isis** : On prie parce que seul Lionel peut l'arrêter et il est très malade à l'heure qu'il est. Tous les magiciens doivent s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit

Il regarde la mère de Lionel à ce moment puis ses soeurs

**Ylande** : Crois-tu sérieusement que je vais abandonner mon fils dans un moment pareil petit gardien ?

**Isis** : Je suis désolé mais vous n'avez pas le choix, la carte gagne en puissance à chaque seconde qui passe et elle ne doit pas contaminer les sans pouvoirs car la maladie se propagerait à une vitesse incontrôlable et l'arrêter sera quasiment impossible après, il faut limiter les dégâts

**Ylande** : Alors que fait-on ?

**Isis** : Tiffany et Tyler sont les seuls à pouvoir rester, nous, nous partons. Tiffany, tient nous au courant mais n'appelle surtout pas Sakura, si la carte prend ses pouvoirs, on est tous fichus pour de bon !

**Tiffany** : Très bien

Isis, les sœurs ainsi que la mère de Lionel s'en allèrent


	12. Monde parallèle

**CHAPITRE 12 : MONDE PARALELLE**

****

Les 2 garçons avaient passé la nuit à l'hôpital en observation. Le lendemain, ils décidèrent de se rendre quand même en cours car rester à l'hôpital devenait trop ennuyeux.

Sakura se rendait en cours avec Tiffany

**Sakura** : Alors, toi et Anthony …………

Tiffany lui sourit en guise de réponse

**Sakura** : Ce n'est pas toi qui me disait que lui et Katia………..

**Tiffany** : Je lui ai demandé hier et il m'a dit qu'elle était comme une grande sœur pour lui, en plus, elle aime déjà quelqu'un

**Sakura** : hihihihi, je crois savoir qui

**Tiffany** : Thomas ?

**Sakura** : Exactement !

**Voix** : On parle de moi ?

Sakura se retourna

**Sakura** : Thomas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Thomas** : Je me promène, ça se voit, non ?

**Sakura** : T'es pas rentré hier soir ?

**Thomas** : En quoi ça te regarde ? Depuis quand tu joues les pots de colle ?

**Sakura** : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr

**Thomas** : Déjà énervé ? Il n'est que 8h du matin pourtant !

**Sakura** : Arrête Thomas

**Voix** : C'est vrai, ce n'est pas très gentil Thomas

Ils virent Katia

**Sakura**(toute chose) : Mlle Moreau !

**Katia** : Bonjour Sakura

Elles n'arrêtent pas de se sourire

**Sakura** : Vous êtes arrivés il y a longtemps ?

**Katia** : Hier

**Sakura**(pense) : Chaque fois que je la voie, j'ai le cœur en fête !

**Thomas** : On est arrivés petit monstre ! A plus tard Tiffany

**Sakura** : Thomas !

**Tiffany** : A ce soir

**Katia** : A bientôt

Il s'en alla avec Katia

**Sakura** : Tu crois que………….

Tiffany sourit et la sonnerie retentit

**Tiffany** : Là, il faut y aller

Elles rentrèrent en classe de justesse, la prof était juste derrière elles. Les autres élèves étaient déjà installés et Sakura dû affronter le regard des 2 garçons de sa vie, sa joie s'envola vite lorsqu'elles les vit

**Sakura**(pense) : Pourquoi mon cœur n'arrive t-il pas à choisir ?

**Prof** : Bien, nous allons dresser une liste des pièces que vous avez choisis et ensuite, nous voterons

Toute l'heure se passa dans une atmosphère de joie sauf pour Sakura.

**Prof** : Très bien, la pièce choisit est………..Tragique destin amoureux (note : Je l'ai inventé, c'est en fait l'histoire d'une princesse, amoureuse de 2 princes ennemis et qui n'arrivent pas à choisir entre les 2 et qui finit par se suicider, seul, l'un des 2 aura le courage de mourir pour la rejoindre car il l'aime vraiment et ne peut plus vivre sans elle. Et c'est dans la mort qu'elle retrouve son grand amour.Une histoire d'amour et de guerre)

**Elèves** : Super ! Trop bien !

**Prof** : Silence s'il vous plait. Nous allons passer aux choix des rôles par tirage au sort..

La prof effectua un tirage au sort et annonça les rôles

**Prof** :

- La princesse sera Sakura !

- Les 2 princes : Lionel et Justin !( quelle surprise !)

- La confidente de la princesse : Tiffany

- Les 2 généraux des princes : Tyler et Anthony ………….

La prof distribua les autres rôles puis, les cours de la matinée s'achevèrent

A midi, Sakura était introuvable, elle avait comme disparue. En fait, elle était sur le toit de l'école avec ses 2 gardiens

**Sakura** : Les temps approchent……….

**Yué** : On aura assez de temps ?

**Sakura** : Je ferais tout pour

**Kérobéro** : Il ne se doute de rien ?

**Sakura** : Je ne pense pas, de toute façon, il n'a pas le choix, c'est lui ou moi

**Yué** : Tu vas l'occuper pour la journée ?

**Sakura** : Ne t'inquiète pas, avec celle-là il va avoir du souci

Elle sourit

**Sakura** : Viens à moi !

Une lueur apparût et se dirigea vers la maison de Lionel

**Kérobéro** : Euh…… Sakura, tu veux pas me donner ton déjeuner ?

Sakura et Yué éclatèrent de rire

**Yué** : Tu mangeras à la maison, Sakura doit déjeuner quand même !

**Sakura** : Je commence à croire que Lionel a raison, tu ne pense vraiment qu'à manger ! Il est temps pour vous de rentrer

Les 2 gardiens reprennent leur forme d'emprunt

**Matthieu**(souriant) : Je vais nourrir Kéro

**Kéro** : Hé ! Je suis pas un chien !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Matthieu partit avec le second gardien. Sakura rejoignit ses amis mais elle croisa Justin en chemin

**Justin** : Bonjour cher ange

**Sakura** : Bonjour Justin

**Justin** : Tu as déjeuner ?

**Sakura** : Non, pas encore

**Justin** : Me ferais-tu l'honneur de manger avec moi ?

**Sakura** : Euh…D'accord

Ils se rendirent à la cafétéria, Tyler les aperçut bras dessus, bras dessous et retourna auprès des autres

**Tiffany** : Tu l'as trouvé ?

**Tyler** : Avec Mr Beau gosse !

Lionel baissa la tête

**Tiffany** : Je suis désolé Lionel

**Lionel** : Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est la mienne

**Anthony** : Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

**Tyler** : Anthony a raison, c'est ce crétin !

**Tiffany** : Du calme, cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver !

Ils déjeunèrent et les cours reprirent, Sakura se sentait très mal à l'aise, il y avait de quoi, entre Lionel et Justin…….Surtout qu'elle sentait le regard de Lionel sur elle. La fin de la journée arriva au grand soulagement de Sakura. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand Lionel lui saisit le bras. Il embrassa Sakura sur le front, elle sentait son cœur battre si fort, d'être si près de lui lui faisait à la fois du mal et du bien. Il détacha ses lèvres de son visage

**Lionel** : De la part de ta mère, elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle t'aime

Sur ces derniers mots, il s'en alla. Sakura ne bougeait plus, toutes sortes de question lui traversaient l'esprit

**Tiffany** : Sakura, tu rentres avec moi ?

**Sakura** : Oui

Chez Lionel

**Anthony** : Lionel ! Il y a une carte de Clow!

Il regarda autour de lui, son parent venait de disparaître

**Anthony** : Lionel ! Où es-tu ? Lionel !

**Voix** : Lionel !

Il se réveilla

**Stéphanie** : Tu es enfin levé

**Lionel** : Stéphanie ? Tu n'es pas à Pékin ?

Elle le regarda comme si elle avait vu un fantôme

**Stéphanie** : Dépêches toi, Tiffany nous attend

Il se leva et s'habilla. Ils se rendirent au parc du pingoin

**Tiffany** : Vous voilà enfin !

**Stéphanie** : C'est de sa faute, il n'arrivait pas à se lever

**Lionel** : Bonjour Tiffany

**Tiffany** : Allons-y

Ils firent les magasins en ville

**Lionel** : Où est Sakura ?

**Tiffany** : Tu te sens bien Lionel ?

**Stéphanie** : Ca doit être le mariage qui le met dans cet état

**Lionel**(surpris) : Le quoi ?

**Tiffany** : Ton mariage!

**Lionel** : Et avec qui ?

**Stéphanie** : Lionel, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

**Lionel** : Avec qui suis-je censé me marier ?

**Stéphanie** : Avec moi bêta !

**Tiffany** : Il a dû tomber sur la tête ce matin !

Elles rigolèrent, Lionel bouscula quelqu'un

**Lionel** : Pardon

**Personne** : Ce n'est rien

Il se retourna soudain

**Lionel** : Sakura !

La jeune fille qu'il venait de bousculer se retourna à son tour

**Sakura** : On se connaît ?

**Lionel** : C'est moi, Lionel !

**Sakura** : Excusez moi mais vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre parce que je ne vous connais pas

**Stéphanie** : Tu la connais ?

**Lionel** : Mais c'est moi !

**Voix** : Que se passe t-il mon ange ?

Lionel détourna la tête

**Lionel** : Anthony !

Ce dernier prit Sakura par la taille et ils s'éloignèrent

**Sakura** : Rien

**Lionel** : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il eut soudain comme un éclair lui traverser l'esprit : il comprit tout

**Tiffany** : Lionel ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Stéphanie est partie en courant parce qu'elle croit que tu as eu une aventure avec cette fille qui ne te connaît pas mais que tu connais !

**Lionel** : Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre !

**Tiffany** : Je peux essayer

**Lionel** : Je pense que je ne viens pas de ce monde !

**Tiffany** : Tu me prend vraiment pour une idiote ?

**Lionel** : Tu vois, tu ne peux pas comprendre

Pendant ce temps, dans le « vrai » monde

**Anthony** : Il a disparut comme par enchantement

**Isis** : C'est encore une carte de Clow !

**Anthony** : Si je ne me trompe pas, ça doit être la carte de la dimension

**Isis** : Exact, cela signifie que nous ne pouvons strictement rien pour lui, il doit se débrouiller seul

Lionel arriva devant la maison d'Anthony( celle de Clow autrefois)

**Lionel** : Pas de doute, je ne suis pas dans mon monde ( note : La maison de Clow a été détruite et il y a désormais un parc d'attraction et une grande horloge à la place)

Il passa par dessus le grillage et frappa. Une jeune fille lui ouvrit

**Sakura** : Vous ? Que voulez vous encore ?

**Lionel** : Juste parler à Anthony

**Sakura** : Très bien, rentrez

Il le fit rentrer et le conduisit à son bureau. Elle frappa

**Anthony** : Entrez

**Sakura** : Trésor, quelqu'un voudrait te parler

Sakura entra suivit du chasseur

**Anthony** : Vous êtes ?

**Lionel** : Lionel Li

**Anthony** : Et vous désirez ?

**Lionel** : De l'aide

Anthony s'assit à son fauteuil et Sakura sur l'acoudoir à ses côtés, il les regarda de travers

**Anthony** : Je peux savoir pourquoi vous nous regarder ainsi ?

**Lionel** : Ca fait bizarre de vous voir ensemble, dans mon monde…..

**Sakura** : Votre monde ?

**Lionel** : Voilà, je viens d'un monde parallèlle au votre et j'ai besoin de votre aide pour y retourner

**Sakura** : Pourquoi nous ?

**Lionel** : Parce qu'Anthony était Clow Read dans une vie antérieure et que c'est une carte de Clow qui m'a envoyé ici

**Anthony** : Je vois que tu dis vrai, tu connais beaucoup de choses malheureusement, je ne peux rien pour toi

**Lionel** : Mais pourquoi ?

**Anthony** : Parce que le maitre des cartes est mort et qu'il n'y a pas encore de succésseur

**Lionel** : Qui était le maitre des cartes ?

**Sakura** : Mon frère

**Lionel** : Je suis désolé

**Sakura** : Ce n'est rien, et qui est le maitre des cartes dans ton monde ?

**Lionel** : C'est toi

Anthony fut surpris

**Anthony** : Sakura ? La maitresse des cartes ? Mais si elle est la maitresse des cartes c'est que toutes les cartes ont été changés alors pourquoi est-ce qu'une carte de Clow t'a amené ici ?

**Lionel** : C'est une des cartes que je chasse, elle provient du second livre de Clow

**Sakura** : Un second livre ?

**Anthony** : Ca ne me surprend pas après tout j'étais un peu « tordu » autrefois

Sakura se met à rigoler

**Lionel** : Vous ne pouvez pas me conseiller ?

**Anthony** : Si, bien sûr, tu dois trouver un passage entre les 2 mondes mais fait vite, le temps presse pour toi

**Lionel** : Merci à tous les 2

**Sakura** : De rien

**Lionel** : Juste une question, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

**Anthony** : Ca fait 5 ans et nous sommes mariés depuis 3 ans

**Lionel** : Vous êtes mariés ?

**Sakura** : Pourquoi, dans ton monde je ne suis pas avec Anthony ?

**Lionel** : Non, en fait tu étais avec moi et maintenant avec Justin, on ne se parle plus trop parce que j'ai faillit te tuer à cause des cartes de Clow, enfin c'est compliqué. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je suis fou amoureux de toi mais je ne sais plus si tu m'aimes parce que tu me caches beaucoup de choses depuis que je suis chasseur…..Enfin, c'est très confus

**Sakura** : Tu devrais parler à l'autre moi-même, c'est la meilleure solution

**Lionel** : Merci beaucoup

Elle le raccompagna et il s'en alla. Il chercha dans tout Tomoéda et décida de rentrer chez lui, après tout, il s'était éveillé là-bas. En arrivant, personne n'était là, il se rendit à sa chambre et aperçut un symbole au sol, 5 cercles entremêlés, il le toucha et fut comme aspiré dans le sol.

Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard dans sa chambre, Anthony et Isis dormaient

**Lionel** : Anthony ! Réveille toi !

Il s'éveilla en sursaut

**Anthony** : Lionel !

**Lionel** : Capture cette carte !

Anthony fit apparaître son sceptre et la carte repris ensuite sa forme originelle

**Anthony** : C'est pas trop tôt !

**Lionel** : Je suis parti que quelques heures !

**Anthony** : Tu parles ! Ca fait 2 jours que je reste enfermé ici pour t'attendre et scellé cette carte, je suis même pas allé en cours !

**Lionel** : 2 jours ?

**Isis** : Et oui


	13. Separation

**CHAPITRE 13 : SEPARATION **

Lionel se réveilla en pleine nuit, il devait être 23h et décida d'aller se promener histoire de se changer les idées

**Lionel**(pense) : Je devrais lui parler ?

Il était plonger dans ses pensées et errait à travers les rues puis, il se rendit compte qu'il était devant chez Sakura

**Lionel**(pense) : Je peux toujours aller la voir

Il monta jusqu'à sa fenêtre et rougit violemment, elle était entrain de se changer, heureusement, elle était dos à lui, malgré cela, il en tomba . Il se rattrapa juste à temps, suspendu au rebord de sa fenêtre. Mais elle entendit du bruit et ouvrit sa fenêtre, elle le trouva suspendu à celle-ci

**Sakura** : Lio...lionel ?

**Lionel **: Salut

**Sakura** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

**Lionel** : Je suis venu te parler

**Sakura** : Rentre, tu vas attraper froid sinon

Il rentra et une gêne s'installa entre eux

**Sakura** : Ca fait longtemps que tu es arrivé ?

**Lionel** : Assez pour avoir vu des choses que je n'aurais pas dû voir…..

**Sakura**(toute rouge) : Tu……..tu

**Lionel** : Tu étais de dos, rassure toi

Sakura fut légèrement soulagé

**Sakura** : De quoi voulais tu me parler ?

**Lionel** : De nous, je veux savoir où nous en sommes

**Sakura** : Je n'en sais pas plus que toi

**Lionel** : C'est simple pourtant, c'est lui ou moi

**Sakura** : Je…..je ne sais pas, tout est si confus

**Lionel** : Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

**Sakura** : Bien sûr que si mais…….

**Lionel** : Mais tu ne sais pas

**Sakura** : J'ai besoin de temps mais pour le moment, je pense que c'est lui

Elle se leva et se trouva dos à lui

**Sakura** : J'ai eu mal quand tu m'as rejeté alors que moi, je t'avais pardonné

**Lionel** : Je t'attendrais toute ma vie si il le faut parce que je n'aimerai personne d'autre que toi

Ces paroles frappèrent Sakura de plein fouet, elle se jeta dans ses bras et commença à pleurer

**Sakura** : Je ne sais plus Lionel, je veux être avec toi et avec lui en même temps, je suis perdue

Lionel la serra dans ses bras

**Lionel** : Tu veux passer du temps avec lui pour choisir, c'est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation

**Lionel** : C'est peut être la dernière fois que je suis près de toi alors tu m'accorderais une nuit à tes côtés ?

Elle le regarda

**Lionel** : Pour pouvoir être près de toi juste une dernière fois

**Sakura** : C'est d'accord

Il la coucha et l'enlaça très fort, ce soir là, fut un soir magique, la nuit fut douce pour tous les 2, bercés par de tendres baisers puis ils s'endormirent. Pendant la nuit, Lionel, pour la première fois, pleurait, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, l'idée de la perdre le faisait atrocement souffrir. Sakura fut réveillé par ses sanglots, elle tourna la tête vers lui

**Sakura** : Lionel ?

Il pleurait toujours, Sakura fut anéantie de le voir ainsi, elle pris sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Il se calma ensuite

**Sakura** : Arrête de pleurer, je t'en prie, ça me fait mal de te voir ainsi

**Lionel** : J'ai tellement peur de te perdre, tu ne comprend pas, tu es toute ma vie Sakura

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau

**Sakura** : Profite juste du moment présent avec moi

Il la serra contre lui plus fort encore

Le lendemain

Sakura se réveilla et éteignit son réveil, elle sentit soudain un froid lui parcourir le dos, elle se retourna, Lionel n'était plus là

**Sakura** : Lionel ?

Elle se leva, un mot se trouvait sur son bureau, Lionel lui disait qu'il était parti plus tôt alors il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

**Sakura**(pense) : Je voudrais tant lui dira ce que j'ai sur le cœur…..

Quelqu'un frappa

**Sakura** : Entrez

**Tiffany** : Le petit déjeuner est prêt Sakura

**Sakura** : Oui, j'arrive

**Tiffany** : Ca ne va pas ?

**Sakura** : Je te raconterai tout sur le chemin

Elles descendirent manger et rendirent à l'école

En chemin…..

**Tiffany** : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Sakura** : Je sors avec Justin

**Tiffany** : QUOI ?

**Sakura** : Calme toi

**Tiffany** : Et Lionel ?

**Sakura** : Je l'aime mais c'est mieux ainsi

**Tiffany** : A cause de…..

**Sakura** : Je préfère qu'il me déteste

**Tiffany** : Ce n'est pas toi qu'il va détester mais Justin

**Sakura** : Quand il saura ce qui l'attend, il me détestera

**Tiffany** : Il fait vraiment froid aujourd'hui

Sakura sourit

**Sakura** : Oui.

Elles arrivèrent en classe

**Tiffany** **et** **Sakura** : Bonjour tout le monde

La sonnerie retentit mais Lionel n'était toujours pas arrivé. Tout le monde regagna sa place et le prof entra

**Tyler** : Il est où Lionel ?

**Anthony** : Je sais pas, il n'est pas rentré de la nuit

**Tyler** : J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé

**Anthony** : T'inquiète pas pour lui

Lionel était dans le parc, allongé par terre, les mains sur sa tête, il hurlait de douleur

**Lionel** : Arrêtez, taisez vous ! Laissez moi tranquille !

Il ne pouvait pas bouger, la douleur le paralysait

Pendant ce temps, à l'école

**Tyler** : Il est presque midi mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

**Tiffany** : Personne ne l'a vu depuis hier après qu'il ait capturé la carte de Clow ?

**Sakura** : Si moi !

Sakura arriva

**Anthony** : Alors, on t'écoute ?

**Sakura** : Il a passé la nuit avec moi mais il est reparti au petit matin

Tiffany s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau

**Tyler**(avec un grand sourire) : Alors toi et lui..

**Sakura** : J'ai rompu ce matin

**Tyler** : Il s'est vraiment pas y faire !

**Sakura** : Pour ta gouverne, il ne s'est rien passé

Tiffany fut soulagé

**Anthony** : Pourquoi tu as rompu ?

**Tiffany** : Pour sortir avec Justin

Tyler regarda méchament Sakura mais Anthony lui tapa l'épaule pour qu'il arrête

Soudain, un bruit dans le feuillage se fit entendre et une femme aussi blanche que les morts apparus devant eux

**Tyler** : Y'a pas de fantôme en plein jour !

**Anthony** : C'est pas un fantôme, c'est une carte de Clow !

Tiffany s'écroula soudain aux pieds d'Anthony

**Anthony** : Tiffany !

**Tyler** : Sakura, tu…..

Tyler regarda dans tous les sens, elle avait disparu

**Tyler**(énervé) : J'en ai marre de cette fille !

**Anthony** : C'est pas le moment de t'énerver, viens m'aider !

Mais Tyler s'effondra à son tour

**Anthony** : Tyler !

Ils étaient gelés lorsque Anthony les toucha. La femme sourit et leva les bras au ciel, de la neige se mit à tomber

**Anthony**(pense) : Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de créer des cartes aussi puissantes ?

Anthony se protégea de la femme grâce à un bouclier et s'en alla chercher Lionel. Sakura était perché dans un arbre avec Séléna

**Séléna** : Ca se présente mal !

**Sakura** : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi mais j'ai confiance

**Séléna** : Je me demande si tu as fait le bon choix

**Sakura** : J'en suis sûre

Lionel était toujours allongé et hurlait de douleur, il en pleurait. Une personne s'approcha de lui

**Voix** : Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Lionel continuait de pleurer

**Lionel** : Ne t'approche pas de moi !

**Océane** : Tu es le petit ami de Sakura ?

Lionel, repris ses esprits un instant

**Océane** : Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

**Lionel** : Rien

**Océane** : Tu es sûr ?

**Lionel** : Merci, ça va maintenant

Il s'enfuit en courant en direction de l'école et rencontra Anthony en chemin

**Anthony** : Lionel, tu es là

**Lionel** : Depuis quand il neige ?

**Anthony** : Depuis qu'une carte de Clow en fait tomber!

**Lionel** : Ne discute pas et capture la carte en te mettant devant moi

**Anthony** : Mais..

**Lionel** : Grouille ! Je pourrais plus lutter longtemps !

Il tomba soudain à genoux et recommença à crier de douleur, voyant l'urgence de la situation, Anthony s'exécuta

**Anthony**(se plaçant devant Lionel) : Reprend ta forme originelle carte de Clow, je te l'ordonne !

La carte se logea dans les mains de Lionel qui se releva péniblement

**Anthony** : La carte des pensées ?

**Lionel** : T'imagine, entendre les pensées de toutes les personnes de la ville !

**Anthony** : Je comprend pourquoi on t'a pas vu ce matin

**Lionel** : Je pense qu'on a une autre carte qui nous attend non ?

**Anthony** : Direction l'école

Ils arrivèrent à l'école avec beaucoup de difficultés

**Anthony** : Pourquoi on a pas la carte du vol ?

**Lionel** : Bonne question mais j'ai mieux, carte du feu !

La carte dégagea les 2 mètres de neiges et ils se trouvèrent enfin la carte

**Lionel** : Carte du feu !

La carte emprisonna la femme

**Anthony** : Reprend ta forme originelle carte de Clow, je te l'ordonne !

La carte repris sa forme

**Sakura** : Tu vois

**Séléna** : Il s'en ai sorti grâce à l'amour qu'il te porte

**Sakura** : Je sais, le sort n'a pas marché sur lui

**Sééna** : Je l'ai toujours su

**Sakura** : On se verra peut-être ce soir

**Séléna** : A plus tard

Séléna déplia ses longues et majestueuses ailes blanches puis s'envola

**Sakura** : Direction les cours**__**


	14. Dispute

**CHAPITRE 14 : DISPUTE**

Ils se rendirent tous à la répétition de la pièce de théâtre qui avait lieu au gymnase

**Prof** : C'est ici qu'aura lieu la représentation, nous n'avons pas encore de scène mais ça va venir. Très bien, j'aimerai que vous m'interprétiez la troisième scène, « La rencontre avec le prince Stéphane » (note : Ce passage entre les 2 personnages s'effectue pendant un bal masqué, la princesse est lasse de toutes ces festivités pour son père le roi qui vient de gagner, une nouvelle fois, un royaume, elle est donc dans le jardin du château )

**Sakura** : Toutes ces fêtes sont si pesantes, pourquoi faut-il se réjouir de la mort de tout un peuple ? Stupide guerre, mon père ne pense qu'à lui, n'est-ce pas le rôle d'un roi de s'assurer du bonheur de son peuple ? La solitude est si présente, mon cœur si vide

Une personne s'approche de Sakura

**Voix** : Princesse

Sakura se retourne et vit Lionel

**Sakura** : Comment savez vous qui je suis ?

**Lionel** : Vos yeux n'égalent aucun autre

Elle rougit

**Sakura** : Et vous êtes ?

Il s'incline

**Lionel** : Votre humble serviteur

**Sakura** : Puis-je au moins connaître votre nom ?

**Lionel** : Stéphane

**Sakura**(regardant le ciel étoilé) : C'est magnifique

**Lionel** : Pas autant que vous

**Sakura** : Pourquoi êtes vous venu ?

**Lionel** : La mort de tant de gens ne m'enchante guère mais mon absence serait une offense envers le roi, votre père

**Sakura** : N'avez vous jamais l'impression que cette vie n'ai faite que de conflits ?

**Lionel** : Si et l'on se sent seul

**Sakura** : Très seul

**Lionel** : La guerre a fait place à l'amour et au bonheur

**Sakura** : Tout n'est que tristesse et douleurs

**Lionel** : Pas tout

**Sakura** : Pouvez vous m'en citer un exemple ?

**Lionel** : Etre à vos côtés, en ce moment, n'est ni tristesse, ni douleurs

Elle lui sourit

**Lionel** : Puis-je vous inviter à danser ?

**Sakura** : Je n'ai pas tellement envie de retourner à l'intérieur

**Lionel** : Je ne vous le demande pas

**Sakura** : D'accord

Lionel prit la main de Sakura et ils dansèrent sous la lumière de la lune et des étoiles.

**Prof** : Parfait ! C'est finit pour aujourd'hui

A contre cœur, Lionel se sépara de sa belle. Ils quittèrent tous le gymnase mais Tyler retint Sakura

**Tyler** : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es revenue ?

**Sakura** : Je ne comprend pas

**Tyler** : Je sais que tu mens et en particulier à Lionel

**Sakura** : Cela ne te regarde pas Tyler, et lâche moi le bras

**Tyler** : Si c'est pour faire du mal à Lionel que tu es revenue, tu peux t'en aller, sans toi, il était beaucoup plus heureux

**Sakura** : Tu ne sais rien

**Tyler** : Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu le fais souffrir, tu aurais dû le laisser refaire sa vie !

**Sakura** : Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ?

**Tyler** : Je t'ai vu utiliser une carte sur lui quand vous étiez plus jeune, tu ne dois pas l'aimer réellement pour avoir fait ça

**Sakura**(en pleurant) : Je voulais rendre les choses plus faciles

**Tyler** : Ne t'avise plus de l'approcher pour le faire souffrir, c'est un conseil

Sakura s'enfuit en courant et en pleurant, elle bouscula Justin mais continua à courir. Tyler sortit peu après et Justin l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre un mur.

**Justin** : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

**Tyler** : Je lui ai juste parler

**Justin** : Tu n'as pas intérêt à l'avoir toucher

Lionel arriva avec Tiffany et Anthony

**Lionel** : Hey ! lâche-le !

Il sépara Justin et Tyler

**Lionel** : Ne touche pas à mes amis !

**Justin** : Avant de t'en prendre à quelqu'un, assure-toi qu'il est réellement le fautif, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait pleurer la fille que mon meilleur ami aime

Sur ces derniers mots, il s'en alla, Tiffany le suivit parce qu'il partait chercher Sakura

**Lionel** : Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Sakura ?

**Tyler** : Je lui ai juste parler

**Lionel** : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

**Tyler** : Je m'en rappelle plus, il y avait trop de truc

**Lionel** : Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

**Tyler** : Tu ne comprend pas Lionel, cette fille te rend dingue, depuis qu'elle est arrivé, tu es déprimé sans compté la capture des cartes

**Lionel** : C'est mon problème

**Tyler** : Si tu le prend comme ça

Il fit mine de s'en aller et le cogna

**Anthony** : Tyler, t'es fou !

**Lionel** : Laisse Anthony, y'a que comme ça que ça va se régler !

Ils commencèrent à se battre. Tiffany et Justin retrouvèrent Sakura sur le toit de l'école

**Tiffany** : Sakura !

Elle leva les yeux vers son amie qui se précipita à ses côtés

**Justin** : Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle ne leur répondit pas et Justin la porta

**Justin** : Je la ramène

**Tiffany** : Je retourne voir les garçons, merci Justin, tu es quelqu'un de bien

Il lui sourit et chacun prit un chemin différent

En arrivant, Tiffany vit les 2 garçons se taper dessus. Elle s'approcha et les gifla tous les 2

**Tiffany** : Vous vous conduisez vraiment comme des idiots ! Viens Anthony !

Elle prit son amoureux par le bras et s'en alla. Les 2 autres se regardèrent dans les yeux puis éclatèrent de rire, après quoi, ils se prirent dans les bras l'un l'autre

**Tyler** : Excuse moi vieux, je n'aurais pas dû m'en mêler

**Lionel** : Tu t'inquiétais pour moi

**Tyler** : Je vais m'excuser auprès de Sakura demain

Soudain, quelqu'un sauta dans les bras de Tyler qui tomba à la renverse

**Tyler** : Non mais ça va pas ?

**Personne** : C'est comme ça que tu me parle ?

Il releva le tête

**Tyler** : Stéphanie !

Il prit sa copine dans ses bras et l'embrassa

Lionel les laissa seul un moment, en partant, il vit Tiffany et…..sa caméra

**Lionel** : Tiffany ?

**Tiffany** : Charmante réconciliation !

**Lionel** : Merci

**Tiffany** : Je rentre, tu veux passer voir Sakura ?

**Lionel** : Non, elle et moi c'est finit alors je préfère l'éviter

**Tiffany** : Je suis sûr qu'elle te reviendra

**Lionel** : C'est aussi ce que m'a dit la mère de Sakura

**Anthony** : Sa mère ?

**Lionel** : C'est une longue histoire

**Tiffany** : A demain

Soudain Tiffany rappetissa

**Anthony** : Tiffany ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

**Tiffany** : Je….je…miaou

Anthony se recula soudain, à la place de Tiffany se trouvait un adorable petit chat

**Lionel** : Mais, que se passe t-il ?

**Anthony** : C'est une carte de Clow !

**Tyler** : Lionel !

Lionel se retourna vers le couple……de singes

**Lionel** : Tyler ! Stéphanie !

Anthony étouffa un léger rire suivit bientôt par Lionel

**Lionel** : C'est pas le moment, faut se reprendre !

Isis arriva

**Isis** : J'ai sentit une carte de Clow

**Anthony**(mort de rire) : Je crois que…. c'est la carte de…… l'animal !

**Lionel**(dans le même état) : Comment….on…la…capture ?

**Isis** : Arrêtez ! Il faut la trouver !

Sakura était assise sur son lit et Justin à ses côtés, elle avait sentit la carte, elle savait de laquelle il sagissait, elle savait aussi qu'elle changeait toutes les personnes sans pouvoirs en animal, alors pourquoi Justin n'avait-il pas été atteint ? Elle commença à se poser des questions sur lui

**Lionel** : Alors, on fait comment ?

**Isis** : Méthode habituelle, tu l'affaiblis

**Anthony** : Faut la trouver d'abord

**Lionel** : J'ai une petite idée sur ce point là

Ils rentrent dans les bâtiments de l'école où ils rencontrent toutes sortes d'animaux

**Lionel** : On pourrait même ouvrir un zoo !

**Anthony** : Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour ?

**Lionel** : Désolé

Ils arrivèrent sur le toit de l'école et virent une petite fille avec des couettes

**Isis** : C'est elle !

**Anthony** : On avait remarqué !

**Lionel** : Carte de l'eau !

La carte fonça sur la petite qui esquiva les attaques avec l'agilité d'un félin

**Lionel** : Elle m'énerve !

**Anthony** : T'énerver ne sert à rien !

La petite fille poussa un rugissement et 2 tigres surgirent

**Isis** : Ouais bof, moi je suis mieux

**Lionel** : Conseille moi plutôt !

**Isis** : La carte du temps !

**Lionel** : Carte du temps !

Le temps fut suspendu

**Voix** : T'es vraiment pas gentil Anthony !

Nos 3 héros levèrent les yeux

**Anthony** : Gothar ? Ruby ?

**Gothar**: Laisse moi m'en occuper, je vais en faire de la bouillie

**Ruby** : Tu pourrais en faire profiter tes amis ! Tu garde toujours les distractions pour toi !

**Lionel** : Et après, tu dis que t'es pas sadique !

**Anthony** : Alors amusez vous si ça vous fait plaisir

**Lionel** : C'est mon travail

**Gothar** : Laisse faire les pros morveux

**Lionel** : Non mais ça va pas, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

**Ruby** : Moi je vais m'amuser un peu

Le temps reprit son cours normal et Ruby fonça sur la carte en lui lançant des cristaux mais son attaque fut inefficace

**Ruby** : Mais….

Gothar fonça sur les 2 tigres

**Anthony** : Gothar ! Reviens !

Gothar se reçut des coup de griffes et fut projeté à quelque mètres plus loin

**Anthony** : Gothar !

**Lionel** : Maintenant, j'en ai marre ! Carte du feu !

Les flammes encerclaient la petite fille qui était paralysé, elle paniquait

**Lionel** : Dieu de la foudre !

**Anthony** : Reprend ta forme originelle carte de Clow, je te l'ordonne !

La carte se posa dans les mains de Lionel et Anthony accourut vers ses 2 gardiens

**Anthony** : Ca va vous 2 ?

**Ruby** : Anthony, pourquoi ?

**Gothar** : On dirait que nos pouvoirs diminuent sérieusement

**Anthony** : Il n'y a que Sakura qui ait la réponse


	15. Bonne humeur en perspective

**CHAPITRE 15 : BONNE HUMEUR EN PERSPECTIVE**

****

****

Lionel, à son habitude, s'entrainait pour se changer les idées, il fit le point sur sa situation, il n'était plus avec Sakura, il était chasseur de cartes, et il était profondément malheureux. Pourquoi l'étais t-il ? Autrefois posséder les cartes était son unique désir, mais à présent, tout était différent, il était amoureux. Il se souvint alors du jour où Sakura lui avait avoué son amour, juste après avoir scellée la carte du vide, elle avait même sauté d'un précipice d'au moins 5 mètres de large pour lui, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui, elle était avec un autre ?

**Voix** : T'arrête jamais ?

Le chasseur se retourna alors

**Lionel** : Stéphanie ?

**Stephanie** : Alors cousin ?

**Lionel** : Depuis quand es-tu rentré ?

**Stéphanie** : En fin de matinée, ta mère m'avait dit que tu étais tombé malade puis que tu avais disparu 2 jours alors je suis venue le plus rapidement possible. Tu es donc chasseur à présent ?

**Lionel** : Et oui

**Stéphanie** : Tu n'as pas l'air heureux

**Lionel** : Comment je pourrais l'être, tout le monde m'a caché la vérité sur Sakura et moi !

**Stéphanie** : Elle nous l'a demandé et si on aurait refusé, elle nous aurait fait la même chose qu'à toi

**Lionel** : C'est censé me réconforté ? Tout le monde me ment en particulier elle, tout était plus simple autrefois

**Stéphanie** : Je suis désolé Lionel

**Lionel** : Ce n'est pas ta faute….c'est la sienne !

**Stéphanie** : La haïr ne changera rien

**Lionel** : Ca me soulage !

Au dehors, 2 femmes étaient là

**Séléna** : Quelles sont les prochaines cartes ?

**Sakura**(souriant) : Tu verras

**Stéphanie** : Repose toi, tu en as besoin

**Lionel** : Oui, tu as sûrement raison

**Séléna** : Ca devient de moins en moins drôle !

**Sakura** : Patience ma chère, le combat approche

**Séléna** : J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu nous réserve !

Sakura sourit

2 jours passèrent sans le moindre événement étrange au désespoir de Séléna et à la joie de Sakura de pouvoir la taquiner. Sakura était dans sa chambre et faisait ses devoirs, quelqu'un frappa à la porte

**Sakura** : Entrez

Yué apparut

**Yué** : Sakura, ca va faire 2 jours !

**Sakura** : J'ai besoin de souffler un peu

Kéro sortit de son tiroir

**Kéro** : Moi je veux de l'action !

Sakura se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, puis sourit

**Sakura** : Elles sont un peu capricieuses !

**Kéro** : On va enfin pouvoir rigoler !

**Sakura** : C'est exactement ça !

Sakura sortit de la chambre et appela Tiffany

**Sakura** : Prépare ta caméra !

**Tiffany** : Enfin ! Ca fait 2 jours que j'attend ! Et, je t'ai fait un costume !

Sakura enfila donc sa tenue, elle portait un corset rose avec une longue jupe rose pâle fendue sur les 2 côtés et des bottines puis descendit suivit de Tiffany et de ses 2 gardiens

**Océane** : Où allez vous ?

**Sakura** : Rire un peu !

**Thomas** : C'est à dire ?

**Kéro** : Observer le morveux

**Thomas** : Et tu crois que je vais te laisser sortir comme ça ?

**Tiffany** : Elle ne te plait pas comme ça ?

**Thomas** : Elle rique de trop plaire justement !

**Océane**(mettant une main sur la bouche de Thomas) : A plus tard !

Ils s'en allèrent et se rendirent au lycée

**Tiffany** : Personne n'a cours à cette heure-ci !

**Sakura** : Nos 3 amis si !

Ils s'installèrent dans un arbre devant une classe

**Sakura** : Tiens, regarde

Tyler, Lionel, Anthony et quelques élèves se trouvaient dans une classe. Ils étaient visiblement de bonne humeur

**Sakura** : Pourra t-il vaincre ce qui l'attend ?

En classe

**Tyler** : On fait comment maintenant ?

**Lionel** : Tu prend la farine et tu fais ça

Il balança de la farine sur la tête d'Anthony

**Anthony** : Mieux encore, tu fais ça

Il prend le gâteau à la crème qu'ils viennent de cuisiner et le jette sur Lionel

Tyler était mort de rire(pour changer !) mais il déchanta lorsque les 2 magiciens lui écrasèrent des œufs sur la tête

**Tyler** : On apprend pas à un vieux singe à faire des grimaces !

Et s'en suivit une bataille de nourriture avec les autres élèves

**Anthony** : Tu as raison Tyler !

Il fit un clin d'œil à Lionel

Lionel sortit son épée discrètement et figea le temps puis, changea Tyler en singe, le temps redevint normal et ils éclatèrent de rire devant les pitreries de Tyler

Au dehors

**Séléna** : Tu as fait fort !

**Sakura** : Ils ont une imagination débordante !

En classe, Anthony et Lionel rigolaient. En fait, ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter, personne ne le pouvait d'ailleurs. Isis arriva discrètement en classe.

**Isis** : Ca suffit Lionel !

Le petit gardien s'énerva

**Lionel** : Oh ! Rigole un peu peluche !

**Isis** : Répète un peu ?

**Lionel** : Détend toi, ce n'est pas méchant

**Isis** : Reprend toi, une carte de Clow te possède, tu vas finir par mourir de rire !

On voit alors Tyler(encore en singe) se suspendre aux lampes du plafond et faire le tour de la classe ainsi en poussant des couinements. Lionel et Anthony se plièrent de rire et ce n'étaient pas les seuls, dehors, Kéro fut pris lui aussi de fous rire

**Kéro** : Il est trop celui là !

**Sakura** : Le pauvre, ça tombe toujours sur lui !

**Séléna** : Il faut avouer que cela correspond parfaitement au personnage

Yué eut un petit sourire

**Isis** : Arrête !

**Lionel**(essayant de se calmer) : Tu …as …raison parce que….. j'ai trop mal au ventre !

**Anthony** : Et moi alors, achevez moi tout de suite !

Et ce fut repartit pour des éclats de rire

**Isis** : Alors débrouille toi tout seul !

Il s'en alla

**Lionel** : Isis, reviens !

**Anthony** : Isis a raison, il faut arrêter cette carte, on va finir par en mourir sinon, d'ailleurs, je suis bien partit pour !

**Lionel** : A toi l'honneur

Lionel suspendit de nouveau le temps

**Anthony** : Reprend ta forme originelle carte de Clow, je te l'ordonne !

Ils s'aperçurent alors que ce n'était pas 1 carte qui agissait mais 2

**Lionel** : La joie et le rire

Tyler redevint un être humain et ils durent tout ranger par la suite

**Kéro** : C'est déjà finit ? C'est dommage, pour une fois que je m'amusais !

**Sakura** : On s'en ait aperçut !

**Yué** : C'est vrai, 2 jours sans action, c'est ennuyeux

**Séléna** : Pour l'instant vous rigolez mais….

**Kéro** : S'il te plait Séléna, ne joue pas les rabas joie ! Laisse nous notre moment de plaisir !

**Sakura** : Qui a dit que c'était fini ?

Il se tournèrent tous vers Sakura

**Sakura**(souriant) : J'ai 2 jours à rattraper !

Un vent se leva tout à coup

**Sakura** : Tu voulais de l'action Kéro, tu vas être servit !

Ce vent se transforma bientôt en ouragan

**Yué** : Tu nous a réservé une surprise ?

**Séléna** : Et elle est de taille ! Bouclier !

La carte s'éleva dans les airs et tournoya sur elle-même et un bouclier protégea le lieu où ils se trouvaient

**Anthony** : Lionel ! On a un giga problème !

**Lionel** : Quoi encore ?

**Tyler** : Regarde dehors !

Un vent très violent s'était levé et déracinait des tas d'arbres

**Lionel** : Je peux même pas souffler 2 minutes !

**Tyler** : C'est le mot !

**Anthony** : Pas le temps pour les blagues

Isis revint

**Lionel** : Je croyais que tu étais parti ?

**Isis** : Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais t'abandonner comme ça ? Et puis je me suis peut-être un peu emporter

**Anthony** : Il faut savoir se détendre dans la vie

**Isis** : Et c'est toi quoi me dit ça ?

**Tyler** : Ca doit être les effets secondaires de la carte

**Isis** : Y'a pas d'effets secondaires !

**Lionel** : Je vous rappelle qu'on a une carte a capturer !

**Tyler** : On la capture comment ?

**Isis** : Je sais pas !

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse

**Isis** : Ce que je sais, c'est que c'est la carte du vent

**Tyler** : Tu ne nous apprend rien, même moi, j'avais remarqué

**Isis** : Oh ! toi, le singe écrase !

**Tyler** : Tu veux te battre ?

**Isis** : Pas de problème, attend qu'on capture cette carte d'abord et je vais te botter les fesses petit !

**Lionel** : Stooooooooooop !

Lionel sortit du batiment

**Isis** : Lionel ! Attend !

**Lionel** : J'ai pas envie d'y passer la nuit

Le vent propulsa Lionel dans le décor mais quelqu'un le rattrapa

**Lionel** : Merci Anthony

La magie d'Anthony le fit redescendre tout doucement

**Lionel** : Carte du néant !

Le néant encercla le vent qui disparut, une femme se débattait pour ne pas disparaître

**Anthony** : Retourne à ta forme originelle carte de Clow, je te l'ordonne !

La carte revint à Lionel

**Lionel** : J'espère que c'est finit parce que je suis mort !

**Anthony** : A qui le dis tu !

Anthony s'écroule devant le chasseur

**Lionel** : Anthony !

Tyler arriva suivit d'Isis

**Isis** : Tu l'as eu !

Tout le corps d'Isis se mit alors à émettre une lumière argent, de longues ailes poussèrent à la place de ses anciennes et se replia sur son corps

**Tyler** : Il est en train de…..

**Lionel** : De reprendre sa forme originelle !

Un magnifique tigre ailé blanc apparut devant eux

**Tyler** : T'es super comme ça !

**Isis** : C'est pas pour éviter notre petite bagarre que tu dis ça ?

**Lionel** : Non, Tyler a raison, t'es super beau sous ta forme originelle

**Isis** : Merci

**Lionel** : Bon, tu peux porter Anthony alors !

**Isis** : D'accord

**Sakura** : Il est trop adorable !

**Kéro**(jaloux) : Et moi alors ?

**Sakura** : Mais toi c'est pas pareil !

**Kero** : Tu m'as dit la même chose pour Yué, y'a vraiment du favoritisme !

**Sakura** : Ne sois pas jaloux Kéro, je t'aime tu le sais bien

**Kéro**(encore jaloux) : Ouais

**Sakura** : Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne t'échangerai pour rien au monde

**Yué**(sarcastique) : Dommage, le frigo serait plus rempli !

**Kero** : En quoi ça te regarde, tu ne manges pas !

**Yué** : Mais Matthieu, oui !

**Sakura** : Ca suffit vous 2 ! On rentre !**__**


	16. Ah! L'amour!

**CHAPITRE 16 : AH ! L'AMOUR!**

**__**

**__**

Sakura arriva pour le dîner

**Thomas** : C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai fait la cuisine à ta place, ça te coûtera 5 repas à préparer

**Sakura** : Hé oh ! Tu vas un peu loin là !

**Océane** : Va te changer Sakura, et puis, c'est moi qui est fait le dîner, ne l'écoutes pas

**Thomas** : Pourquoi tu lui as dit ?

Yué se transforme en Matthieu

**Matthieu** : Ce n'est pas très gentil Thomas !

**Thomas** : J'abandonne, avec vous 2 c'est peine perdue !

Ils rigolèrent

En rentrant dans sa chambre, Sakura trouva des tonnes de bouquets de fleurs

**Sakura** : Wooooooooééééééééé !

**Kero**(arrivant) : Qu'est-ce qui……c'est quoi toutes ces fleurs ?

**Sakura** : J'en sais rien, je viens d'arriver

**Kéro** : Y'a même des chocolats !

Kero voulu se servir

**Sakura** : Tu pourrai demander avant ! Ca m'est destiné quand même !

**Kero** : On sait jamais, j'ai peut-être une admiratrice !

**Sakura**(moqueuse) : Tu connais beaucoup de lionnes qui sachent parler ?

**Kero** : Très drôle !

**Sakura** : Ca va, sers toi

**Kero** : Merci pitchoune

Il ne se fit pas prier

**Sakura** : Ca fera un couvert en moins pour ce soir !

**Kero** : Tu rigole ou quoi ? Je pourrai manger pour 6 ce soir !

**Sakura** : Arrête de penser uniquement à manger !

**Kero** : Je ne pense pas qu'à ça !

**Sakura** : Et à quoi d'autre ?

**Kero** : Aux jeux-vidéos, aux cartes et…… à toi !

**Sakura**(lui donnant un bisou) : T'es adorable !

**Kero** : Tu veux pas savoir de qui ça vient ?

**Sakura** : Si mais….

**Kero**(lui tendant un papier) : Tiens, il y a un mot

Sakura lu le mot

**Sakura** : _Pour la plus belle de toutes les fleurs et l'ange dans mon cœur_

**Kero** : C'est tout ?

**Sakura** : Oui, il n'y a pas de signature, je me demande de qui ça vient

**Kero** : Peut-être du nouveau sal morveux !

**Sakura** : Kero !

**Kero** : Quoi ? J'aime pas qu'on t'approche de trop près !

**Sakura** : Tu disais pareil pour Lionel !

**Kero** : Non c'est plus pareil, maintenant, ça va mieux, je peux le supporter !

**Sakura** : Et tu me dis ça maintenant que je ne suis plus avec lui ?

**Kero** : J'y peux rien !

**Océane** : Sakura, on mange !

**Sakura** : J'arrive !

**Kéro** : Tu veux dire ON arrive !

Ils descendirent tous les 2

Après le diner, Sakura sortit en cachette pour se promener, Tiffany l'accompagnait. Elles arrivèrent au parc de Hong Kong

**Tiffany** : Alors de quoi voulais tu me parler ?

**Sakura** : Comment sais tu….

**Tiffany** : Je suis ta meilleure amie, je te rappelle

**Sakura** : Tu as fait le voyage dans le passé avec Lionel, Anthony et Tyler n'est-ce pas ?

**Tiffany** : Oui, et alors ?

**Sakura** : Qu'avez vous vu ?

**Tiffany** : Le jour où tu étais à l'hôpital parce que tu m'as sauvé et le jour où tu as lancé le sort sur Lionel

**Sakura** : Je vois

**Tiffany** : Pourquoi cette question ?

**Sakura** : A cause de ce qu'à dit Tyler l'autre jour, tu crois que j'ai fait le bon choix sur Lionel ?

**Tiffany** : J'en suis sûre, il continuera à t'aimer quoi qu'il se passe

**Sakura** : Tyler dit que je n'aurai pas dû revenir et que sans moi, il aurait refait sa vie, qu'il aurait été plus heureux que maintenant

**Tiffany** : Tyler ignore tout de l'histoire

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre dans les buissons

**Tiffany** : Il se passe quelque chose !

Lionel surgit de nulle part

**Lionel**(criant) : Anthony ! Elle doit être là!

Anthony arriva à son tour, les 2 magiciens aperçurent les 2 jeunes filles

**Lionel** : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Un immense oiseau vola dans le ciel et balaya tout sur son passage

**Lionel** : Sakura !

Le chasseur courut vers la maitresse et la plaqua au sol sous lui et Anthony fit de même avec sa bien-aimée

**Anthony** : Rien de casser ?

**Tiffany** : Non, ça va

Lionel aida Sakura à se relever

**Lionel** : Eloigne Tiffany

**Tiffany** : Certainement pas !

Elle sortit sa caméra et commença à filmer

Anthony tomba à la renverse

**Anthony** : C'est pour ta protection mon cœur !

**Tiffany** : Ne me prive pas de mon plaisir s'il te plait

Elle lui lança un regard à le faire fondre

**Anthony** : Sakura, protège là

**Sakura**(troublé par l'acte de Lionel) : O…Oui

**Lionel** : Carte du vent !

La carte se lança à la poursuite de l'oiseau

**Sakura** : Me…Merci Lionel

**Lionel** : C'est normal

La carte emprisonna l'oiseau

**Anthony** : Reprend ta forme originelle carte de Clow, je te l'ordonne !

Lionel prit la carte entre ses mains

**Lionel** : Encore une de plus

**Sakura** : Isis n'est pas avec vous ?

**Anthony** : Non, il dormait !

**Lionel** : J'avais pas envie de le réveiller

**Anthony** : On vous raccompagne ?

**Tiffany** : D'accord

Ils partirent devant, laissant Lionel et Sakura les suivre derrière

**Sakura** : Lionel ?

**Lionel**(regardant devant lui) : Oui ?

**Sakura** : Tu me détestes ?

**Lionel** : Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

**Sakura** : Pour savoir

**Lionel** : Pendant une dizaine de minutes, je t'ai détesté, mais….

**Sakura** : Mais quoi ?

**Lionel** : J'ai vite regretté ce sentiment

**Sakura** : Pourrions nous être amis au moins ?

**Lionel** : Je…Oui dit-il en soupirant

**Sakura** : Je souffre autant que toi

**Lionel** : J'en doute

**Sakura** : Pourquoi ?

**Lionel** : Parce que moi, je ne t'ai pas remplacé

A l'entente de ces mots, Sakura partit en courant jusque chez elle, sans se retourner, ni dire au revoir

**Anthony** : Tu complique les choses Lionel

**Lionel** : Je ne lui ai dit que la vérité

Tiffany embrassa Anthony et s'en alla rejoindre son amie

**Anthony** : Tu…tu…Laisse tomber

**Lionel** : Quoi ?

**Anthony** : Rien, rien

Ils rentrèrent se coucher

Le lendemain, à l'école

**Sakura** : Je….je ….

Lionel prit Sakura dans ses bras

**Lionel** : Pourquoi es-tu si loin de moi ?

**Sakura** : Mais je suis près de toi

**Lionel** : Pour l'instant mais tu iras le rejoindre après

**Sakura** : Je…tout est si flou, dans ma tête mais surtout dans mon cœur

**Lionel** : Reste avec moi, je t'en prie, tu me rend fou !

**Sakura** : Je ne sais pas

**Lionel** : M'aimes-tu ?

**Sakura** : Bien sûr mais…

Lionel rapprocha son visage de celui de Sakura, toujours plus près, son pouls s'accéléra et son cœur s'enballait mais au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser, Justin arriva

**Justin** : Lâche la tout de suite !

Ils se séparèrent

**Lionel** : De quel droit ?

**Justin** : Elle est mienne !

**Lionel** : Elle m'aime moi !

**Justin** : Moi aussi !

**Lionel** regarda Sakura

**Lionel** : Tu…tu lui à dit que tu l'aimais ?

**Sakura**(baissant les yeux) : Oui

**Lionel** : Tu ne peux nous aimer tous les 2 en même temps

**Justin** : Cela a assez duré, choisit !

Sakura s'effondra sur les genoux et pleura

**Sakura** : Je ne peux pas !

**Lionel** : Nous allons donc régler ça autrement

Il sortit son épée

**Lionel** : Bats toi !

Anthony lança une épée à Justin

**Justin** : Très bien !

**Sakura** : Arrêtez, je vous en prie !

Les 2 garçons ne l'écoutaient pas, ils se battaient acharnement

**Prof** : Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui !

Mais les 2 garçons continuèrent leur combat, ils étaient tellement dans la peau de leur personnage qu'ils ne pouvaient se stopper

**Prof** : Lionel, Justin, c'est finit !

**Sakura**: Arrêtez maintenant!

Ils posèrent leur épée à terre

**Prof** : Les répétitions demain à la même heure

Justin alla rejoindre Sakura

**Tiffany** : Sakura, tu rentres avec moi ?

**Sakura** : Non pas ce soir, dis à Océane que je ne rentrerai pas dîner

**Tiffany** : Euh…Oui

Lionel avait tout entendu, il rentra chez lui, désemparé. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il prit une peluche, un ourson de couleur blanc, c'était l'ours que Sakura lui avait offert avant qu'il ne parte de Tomoéda il y a 5 ans, il l'avait toujours conservé, il regarda la photo sur sa table de chevet, une photo de Sakura et lui, ils avaient l'air tellement heureux et si amoureux, que c'était-il passé pour qu'ils en arrivent là ? Il mouilla l'ourson de ses larmes, il n'en pouvait plus, il avait craqué, la mort était plus douce que cette douleur, elle le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il s'étendit sur son lit et sanglota en silence, l'ourson et la photo contre lui

Sakura et Justin rentraient du restaurant

**Justin** : Ca t'a plu ?

**Sakura** : Oh ! oui ! Merci encore pour les fleurs et le chocolat

**Justin** : Ca t'a fait plaisir ?

**Sakura** : Bien sûr ! Mais tu n'étais pas obligé d'en faire autant !

**Justin** : Ca me faisait plaisir

Chez Lionel

**Ylande** : Anthony, où est mon fils ?

**Anthony** : Dans sa chambre

**Ylande** : Que fait-il ?

**Anthony** : Je pense qu'il dort

**Sirena** : Il ne vient pas manger ?

**Melody** : C'est vrai, il ne mange quasiment plus rien

**Shangai** : Ca devient inquiétant tout de même

**Coréanne** : Anthony, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec notre petit frère ?

**Anthony** : Il…il est en plein chagrin d'amour

**Ylande** : Vraiment ?

**Stéphanie** : Oui

**Sakura** : C'est très joli chez toi

**Justin** : Merci. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

**Sakura** : Non, je te remercie

**Justin** : Ca va ?

**Sakura** : Bien sûr

**Justin** : Tu me le dirais si ça n'allait pas ?

**Sakura** : Evidemment


	17. Je ne t'oublierais jamais

**CHAPITRE 17 : JE NE T'OUBLIERAIS JAMAIS**

****

Justin embrassa Sakura, elle se sentit soudainement bien, envahit par une douce chaleur, étais-ce de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui ? Ca y ressemblait, ce sentiment étais si proche de celui pour Lionel, même identique, c'était cela, elle s'en rendit compte sur le coup, elle aimait Justin, mais pourtant, elle aimait encore Lionel. Allongés sur le lit, il l'enlaça et la berçait de douces caresses

**Sakura** : Je suis si bien avec toi

**Justin** : Moi aussi

Il prit ensuite sa tête entre ses mains et lui caressa les joues pour finir par rencontrer ses lèvres de nouveau. Lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent, elle enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou comme elle le faisait avec Lionel.

Ils s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard

Lionel ouvrit les yeux au petit matin, la vue embrumé par son chagrin.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte

**Stéphanie** : Bonjour cousin

**Lionel**(mal réveillé) : Salut Steph

**Stéphanie** : Bien dormi ?

**Lionel** : Pas vraiment

Elle s'assit sur son lit

**Stephanie** : Tu veux m'en parler ?

**Lionel** : Tu sais déjà tout

**Stephanie** : C'est vrai

Elle caressa les cheveux de son cousin et il mit sa tête sur ses genoux

**Lionel** : J'ai mal Steph

**Stéphanie** : Je sais, tu ressens cela comme je l'ai vécu autrefois

**Lionel** : Mais toi c'est différent

**Stéphanie** : C'est vrai, je t'aimais en fait comme un frère

**Lionel** : Alors que moi….

**Stéphanie** : Tu devrais rester à la maison aujourd'hui

**Lionel** : Mais…

**Stéphanie** : Pas de mais ! En plus, avec un bon repas à la clé, tu ne peux qu'accepter !

**Lionel** : Merci

**Stéphanie** : Tu as toujours pris soin de moi, c'est à mon tour désormais

Elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre

**Ylande** : Alors ?

**Stéphanie** : Il est au plus mal, je lui ai dit de rester ici aujourd'hui, je veillerais sur lui ma tante, ne vous en faites pas

**Ylande** : Merci Stéphanie

**Sakura** : Justin, réveille toi

Il ouvrit les yeux

**Sakura** : Il faut partir pour l'école

Sakura était déjà levé et prête

**Justin** : J'arrive mon ange

A l'école, les cours commencèrent, seul Lionel manquait à l'appel

**Tyler** : Il ne vient pas ?

**Anthony** : Non, il n'est pas très bien en ce moment

**Tyler** : J'en ai marre ! Il n'est plus qu'un zombie depuis que Sakura a rompu !

Il dévisage la japonaise qui sentit son regard sur elle

**Sakura**(pense) : C'est mieux ainsi

**Prof** : Mr Izawa faites donc partager à la classe vos idées personnelles

**Tyler**(énervé) : Excusez moi

A midi, notre petit groupe se retrouva pour pique-niquer ensemble

**Tyler** : Elle m'énerve !

**Tiffany** : C'est vrai, sa relation avec Justin me déplait beaucoup, elle passe tout son temps avec lui !

**Anthony** : Calme toi ma belle

**Tiffany**(un peu énervé) : Je ne peux pas, elle a même découché hier soir ! Son frère était vraiment en colère, elle n'avait prévenu personne ! Kéro et Yué étaient morts d'inquiétude et elle avait éteint son portable !

**Anthony**(lui baisant la joue) : T'es craquante quand tu t'énerves !

**Tiffany**(le frappant gentillement) : C'est pas le moment !

**Tyler** : Attend, tu peux répèter, j'ai dû mal comprendre, elle n'est pas rentré de la nuit ?

**Tiffany** : C'est ça

**Tyler**(inquiet) : Ne le dites surtout pas à Lionel, il risquerait d'en mourir de chagrin !

**Tiffany** : Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez Justin

**Anthony** : Comment ça ?

**Tiffany** : Pendant 5 ans, Sakura a refusé tous un tas de garçons parce qu'elle n'avait que Lionel dans son cœur, et du jour au lendemain….

**Tyler** :…ce monsieur beau gosse débarque et elle est littéralement dingue de lui, ça s'appelle le coup de foudre !

**Tiffany** : Sakura n'est pas le genre de filles qui tombent amoureuse d'un garçon uniquement pour son physique !

**Tyler** : Y'a un début à tout !

**Anthony** : Tyler a raison !

Lionel avait manger un peu, faut dire que Stéphanie avait passé toute la matinée devant les fourneaux à lui préparer tout ce qu'il aimait ! Alors pas question pour lui de refuser !

**Lionel** : Merci Steph, c'était super bon

**Stéphanie** : De rien

Lionel se leva

**Stéphanie** : Où vas-tu ?

**Lionel** : Me rafraichir les idées

Il se changea dans la salle de bain et revint dans sa chambre, il passa par la fenêtre et s'en alla. Isis se glissa dans sa poche. Lionel se rendit au lycée lorsqu'une femme apparut devant lui, comme sortit de nul part

**Femme** : Bonjour

**Lionel** : Bonjour

**Femme** : Tu as mal, n'est-ce pas ?

**Lionel** : Comment ?

**Femme** : Tu l'aimes mais elle est avec un autre garçon

**Lionel** : Vous… vous…

Isis sortit de la poche du jeune garçon

**Isis** : Lionel, c'est une carte de Clow !

Il repris sa forme originelle et se plaça devant son maitre

**Isis** : Ne t'approche pas !

**Femme** : Mais c'est Lionel qui m'a appelé !

Lionel fixa la femme

**Isis** : Tu quoi ?

**Lionel** : Mais non !

**Femme** : Mais si, tu m'as demandé de te venir en aide !

**Lionel** : Quand ça ?

**Femme** : Hier soir

**Lionel** : Alors, tu es…

**Femme** : Je t'offre le choix petit chasseur

**Anthony** : Il y a une carte dans les parages !

**Tyler** : T'es sûr ?

**Anthony** : Je crois qu'elle est pas seule !

**Tiffany** : Comment ça ?

**Anthony** : Je sens l'aura de Lionel près d'elle !

**Tyler** : Elle l'aurait……

**Tiffany** : Oh mon dieu ! Lionel !

Ils se ruèrent tous 3 en dehors de l'établissement

**Isis** : Ne l'écoutes pas Lionel !

**Femme** : Je ne vois pas pourquoi, c'est lui qui a voulu que je sois là

**Lionel** : Tu me donnes le choix ?

**Femme** : Oui, réfléchis bien

**Lionel** : Je… je…

Isis se plaça devant la femme en grognant et voulu alors l'attaquer

**Lionel** : Isis, arrête !

**Isis** : Je ne la laisserai pas faire !

**Femme** : Arrête gardien, je suis venu faire une proposition à ton maitre, pas l'attaquer !

**Isis** : C'est pareil !

**Lionel** : Calme toi Isis

**Femme** : N'oublie pas, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière après !

**Lionel** : Très bien, c'est enten…

**Anthony** : Non !

**Lionel** : Anthony ?

**Tyler** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lionel ?

**Lionel** : Je veux…

**Tiffany** : On ne te laissera pas faire !

Anthony déploya une attaque sur la carte accompagné d'Isis mais celle-ci ne fut que peu affaiblit

**Isis** : Il faut que Lionel refuse autrement, on ne pourra pas la capturer

**Lionel** : Je …je…

Il se souvint alors des merveilleux moments passés avec Sakura et qu'il aurait peut-être la chance de revivre car elle n'avait pas donné de réponse finale, elle ne savait pas encore

**Lionel** : Je refuse !

**Femme** : Alors si tu le prend comme ça

Elle voulu lancer une attaque sur lui mais Isis le protégea

**Lionel** : Carte du vent !

**Anthony** : Reprend ta forme originelle carte de Clow, je te l'ordonne !

**Lionel** : Merci à tous

La carte de l'oubli se posa dans les mains de Lionel

**Lionel** : Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir

**Séléna** : Intéressant, Sakura peut aussi bien être ta force que ta faiblesse

Lionel rentra chez lui et ses amis retournèrent en cours.

**Sakura** : Tiffany, où étais tu ?

**Tiffany** : Aller sauver un ami commun

**Sakura** : Je savais qu'il s'en tirerait

**Tiffany** : Ca va durer encore longtemps ?

**Sakura** : Tu veux que j'accélère encore les choses ?

**Tiffany** : Oui, au moins, il arrêtera de souffrir après

**Sakura** : Je ne souffre pas moi peut-être ?

**Tiffany** : Tu as ton prix de consolation !

**Sakura** : Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ?

**Tiffany** : J'en ai juste assez de le voir aussi désespéré !

**Sakura** : Très bien

**Tiffany** : Merci

Sakura leva une main au ciel et une lueur apparut

**Sakura** : Va à lui !

La lueur se dirigea vers la maison de Lionel

Lionel s'entrainait depuis qu'il était rentré, soudain, il ressentit l'aura d'une carte, Anthony aussi d'ailleurs

**Anthony**(pense) : Encore ! En plein cours en plus

Il passa un mot à Tiffany qui lui répondit par un sourire

**Tiffany** : Excusez moi madame, je ne me sens pas très bien, puis-je sortir ?

**Prof** : Bien sûr

**Anthony** : Je l'accompagne

Ils sortirent tous 2, Anthony embrassa sa copine

**Anthony** : Je t'adore !

Il se rendit chez son parent en vitesse. En arrivant, il vit Lionel battre la carte de la flèche, Anthony fit reprendre à la carte sa vraie apparence et retourna en classe

**Tiffany** : C'est bon ?

**Anthony** : Oui, heureusement que Lionel a suspendu le temps sinon, je ne serai jamais revenu !

Ils rentrèrent en classe

Le lendemain soir

**Sakura** : Bonsoir Séléna

**Séléna** : Tu as manqué le spectacle d'hier après midi, il a faillit échoué !

**Sakura** : Ca ne se reproduira pas

**Kéro** : On a encore tout raté !

**Yué** : Patience Kéro, le meilleur sera pour la suite

Lionel et Anthony arrivèrent suivis de la caméra de Tiffany

**Kero** : Tiens, ils ont remis leur ancien costume ! Et Tiffany est avec eux ?

**Sakura** : Elle voulait être plus près de l'action !

Sakura était assise sur le toit de la maison à Lionel avec ses 2 gardiens et Séléna

**Lionel** : Satané carte ! Elle s'est allié avec le bouclier !

**Anthony** : On est vulnérable, face à elles ! Que fait-on ?

**Lionel** : Il faut trancher la question, Anthony, tu peux me couvrir ?

**Anthony** : C'est entendu !

Anthony forma un dôme de protection autour de Lionel qui passa à l'attaque. La carte de Clow lui lança un jet d'acide mais Lionel était protégé, il en profita pour trancher le bouclier

**Anthony** : Dépêche, je vais pas tenir longtemps !

**Lionel** : Carte du feu !

**Anthony** : Reprenez vos formes originelles cartes de Clow, je vous l'ordonne !

**Lionel** : L'acide et le bouclier

**Séléna**(pense) : C'est bientôt la fin….


	18. Tout ce que je veux

**CHAPITRE 18 : TOUT CE QUE JE VEUX….**

****

****

**Anthony** : Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que les cartes attaquent aussi vite ?

**Lionel** : C'est vrai, on en capture 3 par jour parfois !

**Anthony** : Je suis sûr que Sakura est la responsable !

**Lionel** : Et comment elle ferait ?

**Anthony** : J'en sais rien mais à mon avis, elle tire toutes les ficelles

**Lionel** : Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle n'est jamais là pendant les combats !

**Anthony** : Oui, mais si je me rappelle ce qu'a dit Isis, elle ne doit pas intervenir dans la chasse aux cartes, peut-être qu'elle s'en va délibérément

**Lionel** : Comment ça ?

**Anthony** : Elle s'en va pour éviter d'intervenir

**Lionel** : Tu as sans doute raison****

**Anthony** : Tu te souviens, lorsque tu as voulu me tuer ?

**Lionel** : Comment aurais-je pu oublier ?

**Anthony** : Il me semble qu'il y avait une femme qui parlait à Sakura, elle lui a dit de ne pas intervenir et Sakura a répondu qu'elle n'allait pas me laisser me faire tuer

**Lionel** : Non, je n'ai pas vu cette femme

**Anthony** : Par contre Tyler pourrait confirmer

**Lionel** : C'est vrai, il était là lui aussi ! Je l'appelle pour qu'il passe à la maison !

**Voix** : Pas besoin, je suis déjà là

**Anthony** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Tyler** : A ton avis ?

**Lionel** : Question bête, Stéphanie !

**Tyler** : Alors, j'ai pris la conversation de cours, que se passe t-il ?

Anthony lui expliqua toute l'histoire

**Tyler** : Ouais, y'avait une femme mais j'ai pas pu la voir tellement il faisait sombre ! En tout cas, je peux vous dire un truc, elle est pas humaine !

**Lionel** : Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

**Tyler** : C'est une silhouette ailée que j'a vu !

**Sakura** : Tu gâches tout petit Tyler

**Séléna** : De toute façon, il devra bien découvrir un jour ou l'autre qui je suis

**Sakura** : Il me prive de mon plaisir !

**Séléna** : Tu vois, tu commence à apprécier le spectacle toi aussi

**Sakura** : Bon, ça suffit !

**Séléna** : Enfin ! Je commençais à désespéré !

Une lueur se dirigea vers la maison de Lionel

**Séléna** : La prochaine fois, attirons-les ailleurs, le toit de sa maison n'est pas du tout confortable !

Sakura rigola

**Lionel** **et** **Anthony** : Une carte de Clow !

**Tyler** : Et elle est où ?

**Lionel** : Dans la maison !

**Anthony** : On a l'impression que ce sont les cartes qui viennent à toi !

**Lionel** : J'en ai aussi le sentiment

**Tyler** : Encore Sakura !

**Lionel** : Tyler, on en est pas sûr !

**Tyler** : Pour moi, c'est tout vu

**Voix** : Lionel !

Lionel se réveilla doucement

**Lionel** : Oui ?

**Voix** : Il est l'heure chéri

Lionel se leva brusquement de son lit et vit la personne qui l'appelait, devant lui, une magnifique jeune femme d'un vingtaine d'années

**Lionel** : Sakura ?

**Sakura** : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !

**Lionel** : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Sakura** : Tu dois aller travailler, comme tous les matins !

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, il la prit dans ses bras

**Sakura** : N'oublie pas, je passe chercher le petit ce soir

**Lionel** : Le petit ?

**Sakura** : Shaolan, notre fils ! Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

**Lionel** : On a un fils ?

**Sakura** : Lionel, tu commences à m'inquiéter, tu…

**Voix** : Maman !

Le couple se retourna

**Sakura** : Viens là mon chéri

Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras, c'était un petit garçon d'environ 5 ans, brum, aux yeux verts

**Sakura** : Embrasse ton père parce qu'on s'en va

Le petit embrassa Lionel

**Shaolan** : A ce soir papa

Sakura l'embrassa à son tour

Ils partirent tous les 2

**Lionel** : Je suis papa !

Il regarda sa main gauche et vit une alliance

**Lionel** : Et je suis marié à celle que j'aime, c'est super !

Il se regarda dans la glace et se vit encore dans son corps de 17 ans

**Lionel** : Une minute…

Il regarda les photos qui se trouvaient sur la table, il y était mais en plus vieux

**Lionel** : Pourquoi ?…..Un carte de Clow !….Ca veut dire que tout cela n'est pas réel !

Quelqu'un sonna, il alla ouvrir après une dizaine de minutes (il s'était perdu dans cette maison inconnue pour lui)

**Lionel** : Tyler ! Anthony ! Vous tombez bien !

**Tyler** : C'est à n'y rien comprendre !

**Anthony** : C'est vrai, bien que ce ne soit pas déplaisant !

**Tyler**: Je vois que tu t'embête pas Lionel, tu as vu la taille de cette maison ?

**Lionel** : Comment vous êtes arrivés là ?

**Tyler** : On a demandé à nos femmes de nous emmener !

**Anthony** : Si je ne me trompe pas, nous sommes au Japon et non plus à Hong-Kong

**Tyler**(voyant la main de Lionel) : T'es marié !

**Lionel** : Oui et vous ?

Ils montrèrent leur alliance

**Anthony** : Et avec qui ?

**Lionel** : Sakura !

**Tyler** : Une minute, comment ça se fait qu'on a pas changé physiquement alors que nos femmes oui ? Moi je vous vois dans vos corps de 17 ans !

**Anthony** **et** **Lionel** : Pareil pour toi

**Lionel** : Ca doit être une carte de Clow

**Anthony** : A mon avis, il faut trouver son nom, ce doit être une carte spéciale

**Lionel** : Entrez, on parlera à l'intérieur

Ils discutèrent toute la matinée

**Lionel** : Vous vous rendez compte, j'ai un fils ! Je suis papa !

**Tyler** : C'est pas tout mais il faudrait penser à rentrer

**Lionel** : Je veux pas

Ils se tournèrent tous les 2 vers Lionel

**Anthony** : Il le faut !

**Lionel** : Pourquoi ? Dans le véritable monde, vous êtes avec celle que vous aimez mais moi ? Qu'est-ce que je gagne à repartir, j'ai peut-être une deuxième chance !

**Tyler** : Tu ne comprend pas, ce n'est pas une deuxième chance, c'est un leur, tout ça n'est pas réel !

**Lionel** : Pourquoi vous voulez me retirer mon bonheur

**Anthony** : Ecoute Lionel, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais tu as une mission, tu es chasseur de cartes, il en reste encore dans la nature et elles peuvent être très dangeureuses

**Lionel** : Très bien

Tout l'après midi se fit en recherche

**Tyler** : C'est toi qui a créé ces cartes Anthony, tu dois savoir !

**Anthony** : Tu nous aide pas là, Tyler et désolé si ma mémoire me fait défaut !

**Lionel** : Je sais !

A ce moment quelqu'un ouvrit la porte

**Voix** : Chéri, on est rentré

Sakura arriva avec Shaolan dans ses bras

**Sakura** : Bonjour Tyler, bonjour Anthony, vous allez bien ?

**Tyler** : Oui merci

**Anthony** : Ca va

**Sakura** : Allez dis bonjour à oncle Anthony et oncle Tyler

**Shaolan**(d'une voix timide) : Bonjour

**Sakura** : Vous voulez resté dîner ? Je vous préparerais de bons petits plats ! Appelez Tiffany et Stéphanie, comme ça, on sera au complet

Elle se rendit dans la cuisine

**Sakura** : Je suis passé faire des courses aussi

**Lionel** : Je peux pas

**Tyler** : Courage mon vieux

**Anthony** : On sait que tu as beaucoup à perdre

**Lionel** : Vous me laissez 2 minutes ? Je veux lui parler

**Tyler** : Bien sûr

Lionel se rendit à la cuisine

**Lionel** : Je peux te parler ?

**Sakura** : Bien sûr

**Lionel** : J'aurais tellement aimé passé ma vie près de toi et regarder nos enfants grandir

**Sakura** : Lionel, qu'est-ce que tu…..

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres

**Lionel** : Je t'aime et du plus profond de mon cœur, j'espère que l'on aura cette vie plus tard

Il la prit contre lui et l'embrassa

**Lionel** : Au revoir

Il se rendit de nouveau dans le salon

Sakura arriva en courant

**Sakura** : Lionel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Lionel** : Tu es la carte du mirage !

Une lumière éblouit la pièce et ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Lionel

**Anthony** : Reprend ta forme originelle carte de Clow, je te l'ordonne !

**Lionel** : Encore une de plus

**Tyler** : Ca va Lionel ?

Il soupira

**Lionel** : Oui, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de solitude

Les 2 garçons s'en allèrent

**Séléna** : Il est vraiment très fort !

**Sakura** : Je te l'avais bien dit !

**Séléna** : On verra ce qu'il fera la prochaine fois

**Sakura** : Oui, rentrons maintenant

**Isis** : Maitre, est-ce que tout va bien ?

**Lionel** : Bien sûr. Pourrais-tu me laisser seul Isis ?

**Isis** : Oui

Le gardien sortit de la chambre, Lionel pris son épée et s'entraina, seul, dans une obscurité presque totale.

**Sakura** : Lionel ?

Lionel se retourna

**Lionel** : Sakura ?

**Sakura** : Pardonne-moi

Elle commença à pleurer

**Lionel** : Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle s'effondra soudain, il la rattrapa et la posa à terre

**Lionel** : Sakura ?

Il voulu prendre son visage entre ses mains mais il vit qu'elles étaient tâchées de sang, du sang de la maitresse des cartes

**Sakura** : Je…je suis désolé

Son sang s'écoulait de plus en plus

**Lionel** : Reste mon amour, je t'en prie

Lionel se réveilla en sursaut, encore un cauchemar, il voyait Sakura mourir à chaque fois et du sang, toujours plus au fur et à mesure

**Lionel **: Il faudrait que ça s'arrête quand même

Le lendemain, à l'école

**Tiffany** : Ca va Sakura ?

**Sakura** : Oui, c'est juste que….

**Tiffany** : Que quoi ?

**Sakura** : J'ai un goût de sang dans la bouche

**Tiffany** : Comment ça ?

**Sakura** : Je ne sais pas

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves retournèrent en cours

**Prof** : Très bien, qui peux me dire…


	19. Cauchemars

**CHAPITRE 19 : CAUCHEMARS…..**

Tous les élèves se mirent à rire

**Prof** : Enfin, voyons ! Ca suffit ! Silence s'il vous plait !

Un des élèves était en caleçon

**Prof** : Que cela signifie t-il ?

Des araignées géantes envahirent les classes, les élèves criaient et paniquaient, ils sortirent en courant

**Tyler** : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Lionel** : Ce sont les cartes de Clow !

**Anthony** : Il faut trouver de quelles cartes il s'agit !

Sakura s'effondra soudain sur sa table et tomba à terre

**Justin** : Sakura !

Lionel regarda en direction de sa belle

**Lionel** : Sakura !

Les élèves évacuèrent les bâtiments

Tous nos héros se précipitèrent aux côtés de la maitresse, Lionel retourna le corps de Sakura et se figea. Il regarda ses mains, du sang, elle saignait

**Justin** : Non ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute Lionel

**Lionel** : Quoi ?

**Justin** : Tu n'as jamais été capable de la protéger !

Tiffany pleurait dans les bras d'Anthony

**Lionel** : C'est exctement comme dans mon rêve

Soudain, le temps se figea, Yué arriva suivit de Kérobéro

**Kérobéro** : Sakura !

**Yué** : Oh ! non !

Sakura ouvrit les yeux et posa sa main sur la joue de Lionel

**Sakura** : Pardonne-moi !

Elle pleura et son sang continuait de couler sur le carrelage froid de la salle de classe

**Lionel** : Ne m'abandonne pas mon amour, je t'en prie

**Isis** : Maitre ! Il faut trouver les cartes qui agissent, sinon, il sera trop tard pour la sauver !

Lionel ne bougeait pas, Anthony s'approcha de lui et le gifla violemment

**Anthony** : Secoue toi !

**Lionel** : Oui, tu as raison

**Anthony** : Yué, soigne la

**Yué** : Non, je ne peux pas

**Anthony** : Pourquoi ?

Il baissa les yeux et détourna la tête

Anthony attrapa Lionel par le bras et ils s'en allèrent retrouver la carte, au dehors, des drames en tout genre se multipliaient mais freiné par la suspension du temps

**Anthony** : C'est horrible

**Lionel** : Oui

Les 2 magiciens se retrouvèrent devant le parc, ça provient d'ici, un orage éclata et les éclairs se faisaient dangereux

**Lionel** : Le temps n'est plus figé !

**Isis** : Cela signifie que Yué s'affaiblit !

**Anthony** : Tu as bien dit tout à l'heure que c'était comme dans ton rêve ?

**Lionel** : Oui

**Anthony** : C'est peut-être la carte du rêve qui fait ça

**Isis** : Non, cette carte n'existe pas dans le second livre, Lionel, quelle est ta plus grande peur ?

**Anthony** : C'est de perdre celle qu'il aime…

**Lionel** : ….Sakura

**Isis** : Exactement, ça doit être la carte de la peur !

**Lionel** : Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour la capturer ?

**Isis** : On a 2 problèmes

**Anthony** : Quels sont-ils ?

**Isis** : Le premier, elle est trop puissante pour agir seule, donc il faut trouver la ou les cartes qui l'aident

**Lionel** : C'est quoi l'autre problème ?

**Isis** : Si tu veux capturer cette carte, il faut que tu affrontes ta peur

**Lionel** : Tu veux que je la laisse mourir ?

**Anthony** : Non, tu dois faire face à cette peur, aie confiance

**Lionel** : Très bien, on déniche les complices de cette carte d'abord

**Anthony** : La carte de la peur peut-elle matérialiser nos peurs ?

**Isis** : Oui, mais d'habitude, elle ne peut pas le faire sur autant de monde

**Lionel** : Matérialiser, c'est ça !

**Anthony** : C'est quoi ?

**Lionel** : Matérialiser donc donner vie à nos peurs donc….

**Anthony** : …les créer, c'est la carte de la création !

**Isis** : Ca ne suffit pas, tout se propage trop vite, il y en a donc une autre !

**Lionel** : On dirait une épidémie qui se propage, si ça continue, ça va toucher l'autre ville

Anthony s'effondra soudain

**Anthony** : Oh non, pas ça !

**Lionel** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Isis** : Il doit faire face à sa plus grande peur

**Lionel** : Et c'est quoi ?

**Anthony** : Perdre tous mes pouvoirs et du même coup Ruby et Gothar

**Lionel** : Quoi !

Une lumière sortit du corps d'Anthony et s'envola

**Anthony** : Nooooooon !

**Isis** : Oh mon dieu ! Ruby et Gothar sont…

**Lionel** : Je suis désolé Anthony

**Anthony** : C'est pas ta faute, c'est de la mienne

Samantha arriva en courant avec Gothar dans ses bras

**Samantha** : Anthony !

**Anthony** : Gothar ! Qu'a t-il?

**Samantha** : Il… il..

La gardienne s'effondra au sol

**Anthony** : Nooooon !

**Isis** : Lionel, il y a urgence!

**Lionel** : Oui ! Anthony, viens !

**Anthony** : Je ne te suis plus d'aucune utilité !

**Lionel** : Si, j'ai besoin de toi pour sceller la carte après l'avoir battue

Samantha et Gothar disparurent sous les yeux de Clow

Les 3 amis retournèrent à l'école

**Lionel** : On a cherché au mauvais endroit, la carte doit se trouver dans la classe, si elles se propagent aussi vite, c'est qu'il y a une carte dans le livre ayant cette propriété

**Anthony** : Alors Isis ?

**Isis** : Je ne vois qu'une carte capable de tels actes, c'est la carte de la multiplication

**Lionel** : De multiplication ?

**Isis** : Oui, elle a du passer ses pouvoirs à celle de la peur pour que vos angoisses se multiplient et ainsi agir plus efficacement

**Anthony** : Que fait-on ?

**Isis** : On stoppe la multiplication, tu n'as qu'à prononcer son nom, puis au tour de la création, attaque-la et ensuite, affrontes ta peur

**Anthony** : Le meilleur pour la fin !

Ils arrivèrent en classe, Sakura baignait dans une marre de sang. Lionel sortit son épée

**Lionel** : Carte du temps !

Le temps se figea

**Lionel** : Montre-toi carte de la multiplication !

La carte sortit du tableau et perdit ses pouvoirs

**Lionel** : Super ! Viens m'affronter carte de la création !

Un femme apparut et sourit

**Lionel** : Carte du feu !

Mais la femme se protégea à l'aide d'un bouclier en acier

**Lionel** : Tu le prend comme ça ? Très bien, carte de l'acide !

La carte attaque le métal et la femme se retrouva sans protection

**Lionel** : Carte de la foudre !

La femme fut électrocuté et perdit à son tour ses pouvoirs

**Lionel** : Isis, surveille-les, il ne faut pas qu'elle s'échappe !

Le chasseur se dirigea ensuite vers Sakura et s'assit à ses côtés, du sang coula de ses lèvres

**Lionel** : Je n'ai plus peur maintenant, je sais que tu vas t'en sortir, j'ai confiance en toi

Sakura poussa son dernier soupir, une lumière envahit alors la pièce et une autre femme apparut, Anthony retrouva ses pouvoirs

**Anthony** : Reprenez vos formes originelles cartes de Clow, je vous l'ordonne !

Les 3 cartes attérirent dans la main de Lionel et le temps reprit son cours, Lionel s'effondra de douleur, une main se glissa sur la joue du chasseur pour essuyer ses larmes

**Sakura** : Tout va bien maintenant

Lionel enlaça Sakura dans ses bras

**Lionel** : Tu es en vie, j'ai crut te perdre

**Sakura** : Ca a été le cas un moment

Tout le monde semblait avoir oublié ce qui s'était passé sauf nos magiciens, les gardiens et…Justin

**Justin** : Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie

Il porta Sakura et sortit de la classe

**Anthony**(pense) : Il possède d'immenses pouvoirs

Les cours furent suspendus tout le reste de la journée et ils en profitèrent tous pour se promener

**Sakura** : Je vais bien Lionel !

**Lionel** : Mais tu as faillit mourir !

**Sakura** : Tu m'as sauvé, alors détend toi !

Lionel ne lâchait plus Sakura depuis ce matin, ils en oublièrent leur dispute et rigolèrent comme de vieux amis

**Sakura** : Venez, c'est par ici !

Ils arrivèrent dans un café du centre commercial et prirent une table pour six

**Voix** : Vous désirez ?

**Sakura** : Thomas ? Matthieu n'est pas là ?

**Thomas** : Si mais il préfère éviter ta tête de monstre !

Sakura lui écrasa les orteils

**Thomas**(énervé) : Vous avez choisis ?

**Tiffany** : Oui alors on va prendre 3 bananas split avec 6 cuillères et 6 sodas, c'est ça ?

Tout le monde aquiessa

Quelques minutes plus tard, Matthieu apparut et leur servit leur commande

**Tous** : Merci !

**Matthieu**(souriant) : Mais de rien, au fait Sakura, n'écoute pas ce qu'à dit ton frère

**Sakura** : Je le sais, merci

Il s'en alla, chacun des couples partageaient leur glace, ils continuaient de discuter dans la bonne humeur et la joie. Mais au dehors, Justin les observait, en particulier Sakura et Lionel

**Justin** : Tu ne me la prendra pas…..chasseur !

A la fin de la journée, après avoir fait les boutiques, chacun rentra

Chez Sakura

**Sakura** : On est rentré !

**Océane** : Alors c'était bien ?

**Tiffany** : Oui

**Thomas**(moqueur) : A ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, miss Godzilla a encore changé de morveux !

**Sakura** : Thomas !

**Matthieu** : Arrête Thomas !

**Voix** : Bonsoir ma chérie

Sakura tourna la tête

**Sakura** : Papa, t'es rentré !

Elle lui sauta au cou

**Sakura** : Je suis contente qua tu sois là ! Merci pour Tiffany

**Dominique** : Mais de rien

**Matthieu** : Le dîner est bientôt prêt

**Kero** : Enfin !

**Océane** : Kero, tu n'es jamais malade avec tout ce que t'avale ?

**Kero** : Non, je suis magique, c'est pour ça !

**Tiffany** : On va se changer et on revient

Les 2 jeunes filles montèrent, Sakura vit Justin en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre

**Sakura** : Justin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Justin** : Ca t'a plu ?

**Sakura** : De quoi tu parles ?

**Justin** : D'être avec Lionel ! Je vous ai vu ensemble, je m'inquiétais pour toi mais j'ai eu tort je crois

**Sakura** : Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

**Justin** : Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

**Sakura** : Bien sûr que si mais….

**Justin** : Il n'y a pas de mais, aime-moi ou aime-le !

**Sakura** : Je…je…je t'aime

Elle baissa les yeux et il s'approcha d'elle

**Justin** : Je savais que tu ferais le bon choix

Il embrassa la maitresse des cartes et sortit par la fenêtre


	20. Accident

**CHAPITRE 20 : ACCIDENT**

****

**Tiffany** : Sakura, tu viens ?

**Sakura** : J'arrive

**Tiffany** : Tu n'es pas encore changé ?

**Sakura** : Je vais rompre définitivement avec Lionel

**Tiffany** : Quoi ?

Elle referma la porte de sa chambre et s'assit à côté de son amie

**Tiffany** : Pourquoi ?

**Sakura** : Parce que j'aime Justin

**Tiffany** : Et Lionel non ?

**Sakura** : C'est différent, il était un amour d'enfance, ça n'a rien à voir avec Justin, chaque jour qui passe, j'aime de plus en plus Justin et de moins en moins Lionel

**Tiffany** : Tu es sûre de toi ?

**Sakura** : Oui

**Tiffany** : Passe au moins une journée avec lui

**Sakura** : Non, ça serait encore plus difficile pour lui

**Tiffany** : Je veux quand même te dire que pour moi, personne n'égalera jamais Lionel à mes yeux, et Justin, je le déteste, il t'accapare

**Sakura** : Tiffany, je…

**Tiffany** : Ne dis rien mais sache une chose, ne compte pas sur moi pour te réconforter si Justin te laisse tomber parce qu'il y a quelque chose en lui qui me déplait chez lui

**Sakura** : Mais…

**Tiffany** : En choisissant Justin, tu perd ta meilleure amie, réfléchis bien, j'irai m'installer chez Lionel dès demain, tu as le temps de prendre ta décision finale

**Sakura** : Elle est toute prise

**Tiffany** : Je savais que tu…

**Sakura** : Tu seras bien chez Lionel

Tiffany se leva et gifla son amie, elle sortit ensuite de la chambre et alla dans la sienne en claquant la porte

**Dominique** : Mais que se passe t-il là haut ?

Ils virent alors Tiffany descendre avec sa valise

**Tiffany** : Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité à tous mais je ne peux plus vivre ici, au revoir

Sur ce, elle sortit mais Dominique la rattrapa au grillage extérieur de la maison

**Dominique** : Mais, où vas-tu ?

**Tiffany** : Chez un véritable ami, je ne dis pas ça pour vous bien sûr

**Sakura**(criant à sa fenêtre) : Vas-y, je ne te retiens pas

**Dominique** : Attend Tiffany, tu es sous ma responsabilité, je t'emmène et je veux savoir où tu vivras mais, ça ne peut pas s'arranger avec Sakura ?

**Tiffany** : Non, nous ne sommes plus amies et merci de m'emmener

**Dominique** : C'est le moins que je puisse faire

Dominique emmena Tiffany chez Lionel

**Tiffany** : Merci monsieur

**Dominique** : De rien

Tiffany rentra dans la propriété en larmes et frappa à la porte, Anthony vint ouvrir

**Anthony** : Tiffany ?

**Tiffany** : C'est Sakura….

Lionel arriva à son tour

**Lionel** : Tiffany, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Tiffany** : Sakura m'a mise à la porte

**Lionel** **et Anthony** : Quoi ?

Ils la firent rentrer et Lionel accepta de la loger ici

Le lendemain, Sakura n'avait adressé la parole à personne sauf à Justin, elle ne s'était pas excusé, d'ailleurs, elle avait l'air très bien et très heureuse

**Tyler** : Elle a fait ça ?

**Anthony** : Surprenant

**Lionel** : Je suis sûr que Justin nous cache beaucoup de choses

Sakura arriva ensuite

**Tyler** : Enfin, tu viens t'excuser !

**Sakura**(froide) : Pas du tout

**Anthony** : Pourquoi es-tu venu alors ?

**Sakura** : Je peux te parler Lionel ?

**Lionel** : Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le, je n'ai rien à cacher à mes amis, moi

**Sakura** : Comme tu voudras, Lionel, je ne veux plus jamais que tu t'approches de moi, je ne t'aime plus et je ne t'aimerai plus jamais, tu n'as été rien de plus qu'un simple flirt d'enfance, toi et moi, c'est finit

Elle s'en alla après ces dernières paroles, Lionel était secoué, il ne prononçait pas un mot, en fait, il ne bougeait plus. Tyler se leva et alla voir Sakura

**Anthony** : Tyler, non !

Mais ce dernier n'écoutait pas, il s'approcha de la maitresse et voulu lui attraper le bras mais elle se retourna et leva la main vers lui, il fut propulsé contre un arbre

**Sakura** : N'essaye plus jamais de me toucher !

Elle continua sa route

Tyler se releva péniblement et cracha du sang

**Tyler** : Saleté de magicienne

Anthony arriva

**Anthony** : Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

**Tyler** : Demande à ta protégé !

**Anthony** : Hein ?

**Tyler** : C'est Sakura qui m'a fait ça

**Anthony** : Quoi ?

Tiffany arriva en courant

**Tiffany** : Lionel, il est…qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

**Tyler** : C'est Sakura qui m'a fait ça

**Tiffany** : Quoi ?

**Tyler** : Y'a un echo ici !

**Tiffany** : Peu importe, Lionel, il est très mal !

**Anthony** : C'est normal, avec Sakura…

**Tiffany** : Tu ne comprend pas Anthony, il disparaît !

**Tyler** : Quoi ?

Ils se ruèrent tous les 3 vers le chasseur, il était allongé à terre, inconscient, la moitié de son corps avait disparut

**Tyler** : Mais, comment c'est possible ?

**Anthony** : Une carte de Clow ! On ne peut pas l'attaquer, ça reviendrait à attaquer Lionel

Isis arriva soudain

**Tyler** : Toujours au bon moment !

**Isis** : C'est la carte de l'invisibilité ! Si Lionel disparaît totalement, il est foutu ! Anthony, attaque le !

**Anthony** : Quoi ?

**Isis** : Il faut le réveiller

**Tyler** : Y'a un autre moyen plus efficace

Il s'approcha de son ami et le frappa d'un coup de pied dans le ventre

**Anthony** : Tyler !

Lionel se réveilla sous la douleur

**Lionel** : T'es fou !

**Tiffany**: Lionel, ton corps disparait à cause de la carte de l'invisibilité, réagis!

Il sortit son épée

**Lionel** : Carte du froid !

Le froid envahit le corps de Lionel et la carte apparut devant eux, frigorifié

**Anthony** : Reprend ta forme originelle carte de Clow, je te l'ordonne !

La carte se posa dans la main de Lionel qui tremblait

**Tyler** : T'es gelé mon vieux !

Il enleva son pull et le passa sur Lionel

**Lionel** : Merci vieux, t'es vraiment un ami !

**Isis** : Bon, je rentre

Il s'en alla

**Lionel** : Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Tyler ?

Tyler avait une coupure sur le front et la lèvre en sang

**Tyler** : Oh, rien, ton ex m'a juste dit ce qu'elle pensait de moi

**Tiffany**(pense) : Elle n'est pas dans son état normal

**Séléna** : Tu y es allé un peu fort !

**Sakura**(froide) : Si ça ne te plait pas, c'est la même chose !

Elle s'en alla

**Séléna** : Tu as aussi ta faiblesse Sakura

Elle s'envola

Pendant la répétition de la pièce de théâtre, une atmosphère quelque peu tendue s'installa. C'est la scène où la princesse se suicide.

**Sakura** : Loin de moi amours je ne saurais choisir, et je ne veux pas que l'un de vous se meurt pour moi, je ne le supporterais pas, mais au fond de mon cœur, j'espère que vous m'aimez sincèrement.

Sakura saisit une fiole

**Sakura** : Lorsque ce poison coulera en mes veines, je pourrais enfin voir qui de vous 2 a le plus de chagrin, je pourrais ainsi savoir et choisir mon élu, même si c'est à travers la mort

Elle but le contenu de la fiole et le lacha à terre, il se brisa ensuite et elle s'écroula

**Tyler**(derrière les coulisses) : Si seulement ça puvait être vrai !

Les 2 princes arrivèrent avec leurs généraux. Alors que Lionel allait parler, les projecteurs s'écroulèrent sur lui mais Tyler le poussa juste à temps et sauva son ami, malheureusement, il reçut tout à sa place

**Anthony** : Tyler !

**Lionel** : Carte du temps !

**Anthony** : C'est une carte de Clow !

Soudain, des balles de tennis les attaqua, suivit des raquettes et des ballons de volleys comme de foot

**Lionel** : Carte du bouclier !

Sakura se releva et les regarda

**Anthony** : C'est la carte du déplacement, elle peut faire bouger n'importe quoi !

**Lionel** : Carte du néant !

Les objets disparurent tous et une femme apparut devant eux

**Anthony** : Reprend ta forme originelle carte de Clow, je te l'ordonne !

Quelqu'un applaudit et ils se retournèrent

**Sakura** : Voyons comment tu te débrouille avec celle-ci !

Une lueur apparut dans la salle et une femme apparut, des ronces commencèrent à pousser.

Ses 2 gardiens se tenaient à ses côtés et Isis apparut

**Anthony** : Sakura, tu…

**Sakura** : Plus tu parles Clow, plus les ronces se propagent. Il ne faudrait pas que ça touche les innocents n'est-ce pas ?

**Isis** : Kérobéro !

**Kérobéro** : Ca fait longtemps Isis, toujours aussi faible ?

**Lionel** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Sakura** : J'accomplis ma mission !

Les ronces se rapprochaient dangereusement des élèves

**Sakura** : Tic, tac, le temps passe..

**Lionel** : Carte de l'acide !

L'acide attaqua les ronces qui se désagrègèrent

**Anthony** : Reprend ta forme originelle carte de Clow, je te l'ordonne !

La carte reprit sa forme

**Sakura** : Pas mal du tout, n'est-ce pas Séléna ?

Une femme avec de longs cheveux châtains arriva, se posa à terre puis replia ses ailes. Elle portait une robe blanche et mauve semblable à celle des romains

**Anthony** : C'est elle que j'ai vu la dernière fois !

**Séléna** : Quel dommage que vous deviez oublier tout ça

Elle leva la main vers eux et ils s'évanouirent

**Séléna** : A plus tard Sakura

Elle s'éloigna

**Kérobéro** : J'adore jouer les méchants !

**Sakura** : Allez, filez

Les 2 magiciens se réveillèrent ensuite et allèrent voir Tyler, une lueur sortit de son corps

**Anthony** : Reprend ta forme originelle carte de Clow, je te l'ordonne !

La carte se posa dans les mains de Lionel

**Lionel** : L'amitié….

Il défigea le temps et Tyler fut transporté à l'hôpital


	21. Dernières cartes

**CHAPITRE 21 : DERNIERES CARTES**

****

**Lionel** : Sais-tu comment j'ai capturé la carte des plantes ?

**Anthony** : Non, c'est bizarre mais juste après la capture de la carte du déplacement, je ne me souviens de rien

**Isis** : Pareil pour moi, je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi je suis venu

**Anthony** : Etrange….

**Docteur** : Mr Li ?

**Lionel** : Oui ?

**Docteur** : Votre ami va s'en sortir, il n'a que quelques égratignures et 2 côtes cassés

**Anthony** : Peut-on le voir ?

**Docteur** : Bien sûr, chambre 301

**Lionel** : Merci

**Docteur** : De rien

Ils se rendirent à sa chambre

**Tyler** : Salut vous 2

**Anthony** : Comment tu te sens ?

**Tyler** : Ca va mais où sont mes fleurs ?

**Lionel** : Tu voulais des fleurs ?

**Tyler** : Non, je rigole

**Stéphanie** : Moi, je t'en ai apporté

**Tyler** : Salut ma belle

**Stéphanie** : Tu te sens mieux ?

**Tyler** : Oui, je suis un dur, pas vrai Lionel ?

**Lionel** : Merci vieux

Il prit son ami dans ses bras

**Tyler** : C'est pas que j'aime pas les calins mais là, tu me serres trop !

**Lionel** : Excuse moi

Il lache son ami

**Tyler** : T'as trop de force Lionel ! Je te rappelle que je suis convalescent !

Une semaine passa sans le moindre inconvénient, un calme qui de révèla être le début du grand combat

**Lionel** : Elle est là !

**Anthony** : Je n'ai jamais vu une puissance pareille, de quelle carte il s'agit ?

**Isis** : De la carte de la mort

**Lionel** **et** **Anthony** : QUOI ?

**Isis** : Il nous faut la carte de la vie pour l'affronter

**Lionel** : On l'a pas alors faudra faire sans !

Ils se rendirent sur la plus haute tour de Hong Kong

**Sakura** : L'heure est enfin arrivé !

Séléna sourit

En arrivant en haut, les 2 magiciens et le gardien virent une femme avec une faux

**Femme** : Bonsoir chasseur

**Lionel** : Tu es la carte de la mort n'est-ce pas ?

**Femme** : Oui

**Lionel** : Alors tiens toi prête à te battre

Elle rigola

**Femme** : Tu n'es pas de taille !

**Lionel** : Je peux toujours t'affaiblir et te capturer ensuite !

**Femme** : La seule façon de m'affaiblir est d'utiliser la carte de la vie, or, tu ne la possèdes pas encore !

**Anthony** : Comment sais-tu cela ?

**Femme** : Je le sais, c'est tout

**Lionel** : Ca suffit ! Carte du feu !

La carte fonça sur la femme mais la carte s'écroula à son contact et retourna sous sa forme originelle

**Femme** : Tu vois ? Même une carte élémentaire ne peut rien contre moi !

**Lionel** : Et 2 alors ? Cartes du vent combine toi avec l'eau et terrasse la !

Les 2 cartes attaquèrent ensemble mais subirent le même sort que la carte du feu

**Femme** : Ca ne sert à rien ! Je vais t'ôter toute vie !

Elle fonça sur Lionel

**Anthony et Isis** : NOOOOOOOOOON !

Sakura sourit

La carte transperça le corps de Lionel de sa faux

**Isis** : Maitre !

Lionel s'écroula au sol

**Anthony** : Qu'as-tu fait ?

**Femme** : Je l'ai tué !

**Voix** : En es-tu sûr ?

Lionel se releva

**Femme** : C'est impossible !

**Lionel** : Et pourtant

**Séléna** : Pourquoi ?

**Sakura** : Déçue ?

**Séléna** : Il ne devait pas se relever !

**Sakura** : Tes prévisions ne sont pas exactes à ce que je voie

**Lionel** : Maintenant, tout ce joue !

Une lueur sortit du corps de Lionel

**Lionel** : Carte de la vie, attaque !

La carte fonça sur la mort

**Femme** : Nooooooooon !

**Anthony** : Reprenez vos formes originelles cartes de Clow, je vous l'ordonne !

Les cartes reprirent leur forme et se posèrent dans la main de Lionel

**Séléna** : Tu savais ?

**Sakura** : Bien sûr, maintenant, le jugement final !

Séléna rigola

**Séléna** : Cela ne se peut sans la dernière carte !

**Sakura** : Elles ont toutes été capturées !

**Séléna** : Navré de te décevoir mais il en reste une ma chère

**Sakura** : Impossible !

**Séréna** : On dirait que tes prévisions te font défaut à toi aussi !

**Sakura** : Quelle est-elle ?

**Séléna**(en partant) : Tu verras bien !

**Sakura** : Une autre carte ?

Sakura rentre chez elle

**Sakura** : Kéro, Yué !

Ils apparurent

**Sakura** : Il reste une carte de Clow non capturée ?

**Yué** : Je l'ignore

**Kero** : Moi aussi

**Sakura** : Séléna s'est joué de moi !

**Yué** : Les 2 dernières ne devaient pas être la carte de la vie et celle de la mort ?

**Sakura** : Si ! Mais j'ignorais qu'il en restait une

**Kero** : Si c'est la dernière carte, elle doit être puissante !

**Sakura** : Grrrrrrr

**Isis** : Bien joué Lionel !

**Lionel** : Merci

**Anthony** : T'aurais pu mourir !

**Lionel** : Au fond de moi, je savais que quelque chose me protégeait , je sais maintenant que c'était la carte

**Isis** : Plus qu'une carte et s'en ait finit !

**Lionel** : Quelle genre de carte est-ce ?

**Isis** : Je l'ignore totalament, je sais juste que la dernière est la plus puissante de toutes !

**Anthony** : Elle doit être dangereuse !

**Isis** : Sûrement

Le lendemain soir, Sakura se promenait dans le parc et réfléchissait

**Sakura**(pense) : Une autre carte de Clow ? Comment est-ce possible ?

Justin passait par là et vit Sakura, Lionel sentit Sakura en danger

**Justin** : Bonsoir mon amour

**Sakura**(sursautant) : Justin ?

**Justin** : Tu ne devrais pas te promener seule le soir !

**Sakura** : Je fais ce qu'il me plait

**Justin** : Sakura, rentre avec moi

**Sakura** : Non, je ne veux pas !

**Justin** : Tu n'as pas le choix !

**Sakura** : Laisse moi tranquille

**Justin** : Pas question

Il la prit violemment par le bras

**Justin** : Tu l'aimes encore ! Pourquoi ? Tu ne dois plus l'aimer, tu m'appartiens !

**Sakura** : Lâche moi, tu me fais mal

**Justin** : Je vais te le prendre, je vais te l'enlever cet amour !

Sakura le poussa

**Sakura** : Ne me touche plus jamais !

Océane arriva suivit de Yué et de Kérobéro

**Océane** : Sakura !

**Justin** : Parfait, tes petits gardiens sont là eux aussi ! Ca va être rapide !

**Lionel** : Laisse la tranquille !

**Justin** : Le petit prince charmant viens sauver son amour, pas de problèmes !

Lionel dégaina son épée, Anthony arriva avec Isis et Tiffany quelques secondes plus tard

**Sakura** : Justin, arrête ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

**Justin** : Je suis fou de toi et tu préfères être avec lui !

**Sakura** : Mais…

**Justin** : Lorsqu'il perdra tout son amour pour toi, tu souffriras comme j'ai souffert !

Lionel attaqua par surprise mais Justin fit apparaître une épée et contra son attaque

**Justin** : Surprise ! Et oui, je possède des pouvoirs moi-aussi !

**Lionel** : Tu… tu..

Un combat acharné s'effectua entre las 2 garçons, Lionel était en réelle difficulté, il avait du mal à prendre le dessus et Justin allait achever Lionel mais Sakura s'interposa et reçut le coup dans le ventre

**Lionel** : Nooooooooooooooon !

Sakura s'écroula à terre et Lionel se posta à ses côtés, elle lui sourit

**Sakura** : Les rêves ne mentent pas, je suis désolé Lionel, j'aurais dû le savoir, il est la carte de Clow, ne lui en veux pas s'il te plait

Elle poussa son dernier soupir

Justin lâcha son épée

**Justin**(choqué) : Qu'ais-je fait ?

Il versa une larme qui tomba à terre et il reprit sa forme de carte qui se déposa dans la main de Lionel

**Lionel** : L'amour ?

**Isis** : C'est la carte de l'amour ?

**Anthony** : Cela ne se peut !

**Yué** : Il était tellement fou de Sakura qu'il en a perdu la raison

**Kérobéro** : Lionel, redonne lui vie

**Lionel** : Oui. Carte de la vie !

Sakura ouvrit les yeux et Yué la soigna

**Sakura** : C'est l'heure Lionel !

**Lionel** : L'heure de quoi ?

Océane s'évanouit et son corps flotta dans les airs. De longues ailes or poussèrent dans son dos et se replièrent sur son corps, lorsqu'elles se déployèrent, une magnifique jeune fille apparut, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche et or, fendue des 2 côtés des hanches, des bottes blanches lui arrivant aux genoux, ses cheveux blond soleil étaient tressés

**Isis** : Misandra

**Misandra** : Bonjour Isis, cela fait longtemps

**Isis** : Oui

**Misandra**(regardant Lionel) : Ainsi, voilà donc le chasseur

**Lionel** : Oui

**Misandra**(souriant) : Très bien, que l'épreuve commence

Lionel regarda Sakura

**Sakura** : Va, ton destin t'attend

Tiffany avait amené ta caméra et filmait toute la scène

Misandra fit apparaître une plate forme volante et s'y posa, Lionel était à l'autre bout

**Misandra** : Tu as déjà été chasseur à ce que je sais

**Lionel** : Tu as vu juste

**Misandra** : Et tu as échoué au premier jugement final

**Lionel** : C'est vrai

**Misandra** : Je ne te ferai pas de cadeaux

**Lionel** : Je n'y compte pas


	22. Le jugement final

**CHAPITRE 22 : LE JUGEMENT FINAL**

**Séléna** : Bien, ça va commencer

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle

**Sakura**(se relevant) : Tu m'as trompé Séléna

**Séléna** : J'ai juste omis de te le dire

**Sakura** : N'oublie pas ta mission !

**Séléna** : Je n'oublie pas

**Anthony** : Euh…Vous faites les présentations ?

**Sakura** : Je vous présente Séléna

Isis s'étouffa à ce moment

**Isis** : Tu es réellement Séléna ? LA Séléna ?

**Séléna** : En chair et en os petit gardien !

**Anthony** : C'est qui ?

**Séléna** : Patience Clow, les explications pour plus tard, admire le spectacle plutôt

Sakura rejoignit son amie

**Sakura** : Je m'excuse Tiffany, sincèrement

**Tiffany** : Tu es toute pardonné, j'ai faillit te perdre 2 fois, je ne veux pas recommencer

**Sakura** : Ca veut dire que tu reviens à la maison ?

**Tiffany** : Si tu veux de moi

**Sakura** : Bien sûr

Elle prit son amie dans ses bras

**Misandra** : Allons-y

Elle fit un geste de la main et toutes les cartes de Clow sortirent de la poche de Lionel

**Misandra** : Ô cartes créées par Clow Read, voici celui qui aspire à être votre nouveau maître, et c'est moi, Misandra, gardienne solaire qui lui fait passer son jugement final (à Lionel) Utilise tes cartes et essaye de me battre

**Lionel** : Carte de l'eau !

La carte fonça sur Misandra mais elle la stoppa avec le feu puis lança des cristaux, semblables à ceux de Yué, mais de couleur or, sur Lionel qui essaya de les esquiver

**Lionel** : Carte du vol !

Des ailes blanches poussèrent dans le dos du chasseur

**Lionel** : Carte de l'invisibilité !

**Misandra** : Inutile, cette carte est sous ma protection

Ce fut Misandra qui disparut

**Lionel** : Oh ! non !

Lionel reçut alors des coups, il fut propulsé de part et d'autre du terrain de combat

**Lionel** : Carte de la pensée !

**Isis** : Noooooooon !

Misandra rigola

**Misandra** : Merci chasseur, ainsi, je vais connaître d'avance toutes tes attaques !

**Lionel** : Zut ! Carte du bouclier ! Réfléchit ! Réfléchit mon vieux !

Misandra lança une flèche d'énergie sur Lionel et son bouclier se brisa

**Lionel** : Carte des plantes !

Des ronces fabriquèrent un abri pour Lionel

**Misandra** : Je le savais avant même que tu utilises cette carte, et c'est pourquoi….

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et lança une énorme boule de feu sur les ronces qui s'envolèrent en fumée. Lionel était à bout de souffle, il devait utiliser énormément d'énergie magique et posa un genoux à terre

**Lionel** : Carte de la mort !

Misandra l'arrêta grâce au pouvoir de la vie

**Misandra** : Rend toi chasseur

**Voix** : Pas encore !

**Misandra** : Quoi ?

Séléna s'approcha de Lionel qui se relevait péniblement, il était blessé et épuisé

**Misandra** : Non, c'est impossible !

**Séléna** : Et pourtant….

Elle aida le chasseur à se relever

**Lionel** : Qui…. Qui êtes vous ?

**Séléna** : Je m'appelle Séléna, je suis l'ange de la destinée

**Lionel** : Le quoi ?

**Séléna** : Tu dois la battre Lionel, ton avenir en dépend, tu as une mission. Tiens, prend ceci

Elle lui tend un pendentif avec un soleil entrelacé d'une lune, il le prit et une lumière apparut, son épée se transforma, celle-ci avait fusionné avec le pendentif, elle était beaucoup plus longue et les symboles sur le manche étaient une lune et un soleil, la lame étincelait de lumière

**Lionel** : Merci

Séléna redescendit à terre

**Lionel** : Je vois que je ne peux te battre avec des cartes d'attaques, alors, je vais faire autrement, carte de l'amour !

Un ange volant sortit de la carte, il avait le visage de Justin mais portait un carquois de flèches et une toge, il sourit à Lionel et dégaina une flèche contre Misandra qui la reçut en plein dans le ventre, elle tomba à terre.

**Misandra** : Tu…tu m'as battu

Elle se releva et il s'approcha d'elle

**Lionel** : Pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal mais j'étais obligé

**Misandra** : Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu as fait ton devoir, je suis sûr que tu feras un excellent maître

Elle se dressa devant le jeune homme

**Misandra** : Ferme les yeux

Il s'exécuta

**Misandra** : Moi juge Misandra, je fait de toi, Lionel, le nouveau maître des cartes

Lionel s'éleva dans les airs et comme Sakura auparavent, il recontra Clow

**Clow** : Bravo mon garçon

**Lionel** : Clow ?

Il s'inclina devant le grand magicien

**Clow** : Tu as passé avec succès l'épreuve

**Lionel** : J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu

**Clow** : De nouvelles épreuves t'attendent mais ça ira, je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras

Il redescendit à terre suivit de Misandra

**Isis** : T'as réussit !

**Lionel** : Oui

**Séléna** : Bien, maintenant Clow, tu vas retrouvé tes pouvoirs

Une force immense pénètra dans le corps d'Anthony

**Anthony** : Je suis comme autrefois !

Lionel regarda autour de lui, Sakura et ses gardiens avaient disparus

**Lionel**(pense) : Sakura…

**Anthony** : Pourrait-on m'expliquer ?

**Séléna** : Bien sûr

**Lionel** : Je vous rejoint à la maison

**Isis** : Où vas-tu ?

Mais Lionel ne répondit pas, il était déjà partit

**Séléna** : En fait, la raison pour laquelle Anthony perdait de ses pouvoirs c'est Lionel

**Anthony** : C'est à dire ?

**Séléna** : Et bien, Lionel devait utiliser la magie de Clow pour combattre et utiliser les cartes, et étant donné que Anthony est Clow, enfin était, Lionel tirait ses pouvoirs d'Anthony. Plus Lionel devenait puissant, plus Anthony s'affaiblissait.

**Anthony** : Je comprend mieux

**Séléna** : Maintenant, Lionel utilise ses propres pouvoirs, ceux d'Anthony ne lui sont plus utiles

**Misandra** : Si tu es venue, c'est qu'il se prépare quelque chose !

**Séléna** : Lionel et Sakura devront accomplir leur destinée

Sakura était allongé sur son lit, elle était morte 3 fois déjà, cela lui laissait une étrange impression, sur ces dernières pensées, elle s'endormit. Lionel arriva un quart d'heure après, il passa par la fenêtre et rentra. Il s'approcha de Sakura tout doucement et la regardait dormir. Elle semblait si paisible, il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa. Elle lui rendit son baiser et ouvrit les yeux

**Sakura** : Lionel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Lionel** : Je suis venu voir comment tu allais

**Sakura** : Très bien

**Lionel** : Merci

**Sakura** : De quoi ?

**Lionel** : Tu es morte pour moi !

**Sakura** : Va t'en

**Lionel** : Mais pourquoi ?

**Sakura** : Tu m'as enlevé mon amour, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais !

**Lionel** : Mais…

**Sakura**(criant) : Sors !

**Lionel** : Si c'est ce que tu veux

Il passe par la fenêtre et s'en va

**Sakura** : Tu ne peux m'aimer !

Lionel rentra chez lui en courant

**Lionel** : Je croyais qu'elle m'aimait ! Pourquoi ?

Lionel s'effondra sur son lit, son cœur était brisé. De son côté, Sakura pleurait toute les larmes de son corps, Océane rentra

**Sakura** : Sors s'il te plait

La gardienne s'exécuta et redescendit en bas

**Océanne** : Je ne suis peut-être pas la bonne personne pour lui parlé maintenant que je suis la gardienne de Lionel….

**Tiffany** : Je vais la voir

Elle rentra dans sa chambre

**Tiffany** : Sakura, ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête en signe de réponse

**Tiffany** : C'est bientôt fini

Une semaine plus tard, Lionel et Sakura n'étaient toujours pas retournés en cours

A l'école, à midi

**Tyler** : Je reconnais qu'à un moment, je la détestais mais c'est compréhensible, elle faisait du mal à mon meilleur pote ! Tiffany, tu peux me le redire encore une fois

**Tiffany**(exaspéré) : Elle a sauvé la vie à Lionel, elle est morte pendant une minute pour lui

**Anthony** : T'enregistre pas ou quoi ?

**Tyler** : Non, j'arrive pas à le croire, c'est tout

Stéphanie arriva avec un immense déjeuner( elle n'avait pas reprit l'école mais elle passait les voir)

**Stéphanie** : Salut à tous

Elle embrasse son amoureux

**Tous** : Salut

**Tyler** : Alors ?

**Stéphanie** : Il est enfermé dans sa chambre, il ne veut voir personne.

**Anthony** : C'est désespérant

**Tyler** : J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle savait tout depuis le début et que c'est elle qui attirait les cartes

**Anthony** : C'était pour que Lionel les capture plus vite

**Tyler** : J'aurais aimé voir cette Séléna

**Stéphanie**(lui tirant la joue) : Pourquoi, elle t'intéresse ?

Tout le monde rigola

**Tyler** : Bien sûr que non mais c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un ange !

Lionel était étendu sur son lit, il réfléchissait encore et toujours, il avait pourtant entendu Justin le dire, elle l'aimait lui et pas Justin, il était quand même une carte de Clow, et pas n'importe laquelle, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Il ressentit soudain une immense force magique, il appela Isis et Misandra(Océane habitait chez Lionel désormais).

**Lionel** : Vous sentez cette puissance ?

**Isis** : Il se passe quelque chose !

Nos 3 amis partirent accompagnés de Tiffany, Anthony et ses 2 gardiens, Tyler et Stéphanie, et se retrouvèrent devant la tour de Hong Kong, ils montèrent jusqu'en haut. Lionel regarda devant lui, une ombre, non, une silhouette se dessinait, Lionel s'approcha et vit une jeune fille: elle portait une jupe courte noire et un corset bleu, or et argent avec une chemise en dessous faite en voile transparent, des bottes qui lui montaient jusqu'en haut des genoux, elle portait un immense châpeau noir avec une longue cape et des gants noires. Sa cape flottait dans le vent avec ses longs cheveux

**Lionel** : Sakura ?

Elle lui sourit et leva la main vers eux. Ils furent tous prit dans des sphères et flottaient dans les airs, sauf Lionel et ses 2 gardiens

**Sakura** : Tu vois, comme la vie est cruelle, c'est celle que tu aimes qui tire toutes les ficelles de ce petit jeu

**Lionel** : C'est toi qui…….

**Sakura** : Effectivement, j'ai mené le livre à toi et attiré les cartes vers toi, j'ai aussi appelé Séléna pour qu'elle te donne le pendentif qui fusionneraient avec ton épée !

**Lionel** : Pourquoi ?

**Sakura** : Pour affronter notre destin, je me suis servie de toi comme une marionnette, tu n'étais rien d'autre qu'un pion sur mon échiquier, et maintenant, le duel !

**Lionel** : Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

**Sakura** : Me battre

**Lionel** : Je refuse

Sakura rigola et ses 2 gardiens apparurent


	23. Combat contre un amour

**CHAPITRE 23 : COMBAT CONTRE UN AMOUR**

****

****

**Sakura** : Peut-être puis je te forcer la main, chasseur

Elle pointa le doigt en direction d'un des sphères, celle où se trouvait Tyler

**Sakura** : Vois comme tu es vulnérable face à ma puissance

Elle souffla sur la sphère, Tyler, à l'intérieur, suffoqua et toussa, il avait du mal à respirer

**Sakura** : Si tu ne m'affrontes pas, il meure, si tu essayes de le sauver, il meure, touche la sphère une seule fois et il meurt, le seul moyen de les sauver tous est de m'attaquer avec une de tes plus puissantes cartes. Alors Lionel ?

**Lionel** : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

**Sakura** : C'est un poison mortel que j'ai élaboré moi-même

**Lionel** : Tu as perdue la raison ?

**Sakura** : Je m'ennuie, vraiment, ce n'est plus drôle du tout

**Lionel** : Tu étais avec l'ange de la destinée, elle m'a aidé, pourquoi joues-tu les méchantes à présent ? tu m'as même sauvé la vie !

**Sakura** : Je veux tes cartes, malheureusement, les capturer moi-même étaient impossible alors je me suis servie de toi mais je ne veux pas que tu me les donnes, je veux les gagner ! Ca serait trop facile sinon !

Sakura fit apparaître son sceptre, il avait changé, l'étoile au centre n'était plus doré mais noire, il était nettement plus grand qu'autrefois, de la même taille que celui d'Anthony, preuve que ses poucoirs étaient immenses, Lionel était très impressionné

**Sakura** : Kérobéro, ça te plairait un peu de distraction ?

Kérobéro s'avança, son armure était toujours grise mais les boules de celle-ci n'étaient plus rouge mais elles aussi noires. Kérobéro se mit à courir vers Isis et l'attaqua, les 2 gardiens s'affrontaient, un duel entre l'eau et le feu mais ce dernier surpassait de très loin la puissance d'Isis. Kérobéro prit l'avantage et terrassa Isis d'une boule de feu gigantesque

**Lionel** : Isis ! Non !

**Sakura** : Pendant que tu restes là à te morfondre, le temps passe et je vais te prendre une autre vie, Lionel n'arrivait pas à le croire, tout mais pas ça, pas la fille qu'il aimait, c'était impossible et pourtant, tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Elle fit approcher une sphère, Anthony s'y trouvait

**Sakura** : Alors Clow, pas trop frustré d'avoir choisit et forgé une magicienne maléfique ?

**Anthony** : Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

**Sakura** : Pour le pouvoir ! Depuis que j'y ai goûté, je ne peux plus m'en passer ! Regarde ton petit Lionel, il est terrorisé devant une fille. Elle passa sa main sur la sphère et Anthony gela de froid

**Lionel** : Arrête !

**Sakura** : Affronte-moi alors

Le chasseur hésita encore

**Sakura** : Très bien, Yué, c'est à toi

Yué sortit de l'obscurité, les boules de son costume aussi avaient changés, elles étaient également noires

**Yué** : Bonsoir petite Misandra

**Misandra** : Yué !

**Yué** : Quelle dommage de devoir te tuer

Il s'élança à l'attaque et Misandra, prit de cours, recevait les coups de plein fouet, Yué ne cessait de lui lancer des cristaux d'énergie, il lança ensuite une flèche qui la fit tomber à terre, elle se fit battre

**Sakura** : Pathétique, alors Lionel ?

**Yué** : On voit bien la différence de pouvoir entre nos 2 maîtres

**Lionel** : Tu l'auras cherché. Carte du vent !

Mais la carte n'attaqua pas, Sakura éclata de rire

**Sakura** : Aurais-tu oublié de les changer ?

Elle prit un air ironique

**Sakura** : C'est vrai, Clow n'avait rien prévu pour toi, tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul ! Pauvre Lionel ! Cartes élémentaires, fusionnez et attaquez mon ennemi !

Les 4 cartes s'élevèrent dans les airs et combinèrent leurs pouvoirs, puis, foncèrent vers Lionel, heureusement, ses 2 gardiens se postèrent devant lui juste à temps et le protégèrent mais furent expulsés à 1 km plus loin. Sakura rigola, Lionel sentait la colère bouillir en lui

**Lionel** : Ô cartes créées par Clow Read, abandonnez votre ancienne apparence et tranformez vous, c'est votre nouveau maitre qui vous l'ordonne !

Toutes les cartes s'élevèrent dans les airs et se transformèrent sauf trois cartes : la mort, la vie et l'amour

**Sakura** : Carte de la chasse !

La carte apparut et traqua Lionel qui courait pour essayer de lui échapper, elle le blessa

**Sakura** : Compliquons un peu les choses. Elle fit approcher une autre sphère et dans celle-ci, s'y trouvait Stéphanie

**Tyler** : Non !

Sakura créa un sablier géant et enferma Stéphanie à l'intérieur, du sable s'écoulait sur elle

**Sakura** : Déjà 3 qui se meurent !

**Stéphanie**(frappant la paroi vitrée) : Laissez moi sortir !

**Lionel** : Carte du bouclier ! Le bouclier le protégea des attaques de la chasse

**Sakura** : Tu abandonne déjà ? C'était trop facile !

**Lionel** : Carte de l'acide !

La carte attaqua la maîtresse mais sans succès

**Sakura** : Tu veux voir une véritable attaque ? La chasse, reviens ! Carte de la brume !

La carte commença à briser le bouclier protecteur de Lionel et toucha légèrement Lionel qui gémit de douleur

**Sakura** : Tu as mal ? C'est bien, souffre

Lionel lui montra son épée

**Sakura** : Un duel à l'épée ? Parfait ! Carte de l'épée !

Son sceptre se changea en épée et un combat entre les 2 magiciens débuta, Sakura ne se laissa pas faire mais Lionel réussit à la désarmer, il allait l'atteindre lorsqu'elle sauta au-dessus de lui et ramassa son épée, elle entailla le bras de Lionel qui posa un genoux à terre, elle sourit et s'approcha des sphères en se dirigeant vers les gardiens de Clow

**Sakura** : Alors, réfléchissons, quel sort je leur réserve ?

Lionel se concentra, il cherchait au plus profond de lui-même, il sentit soudain le soutien de ses 2 gardiens, de Tyler, d'Anthony….de tous ses proches en fait

**Lionel** : Ô cartes créées par Clow Read, je vous demande de me venir en aide et de vous transformé, c'est votre maître qui vous l'ordonne !

Les 3 cartes s'élevèrent dans le ciel et se transformèrent

**Lionel** : Sakura, je t'aimerais toute ma vie, malgré tout ce que tu as fait, pardonne-moi. Carte de la mort !

Sakura sourit alors puis la carte lui prit toute vie, elle s'effondra à terre suivit de ses gardiens puis les sphères disparurent et tous furent libérés.

Tiffany courut vers son amie

**Tiffany** : Non, non, non, Sakura reviens !

Anthony s'approcha d'elle et voulu la relever mais elle le poussa

**Tiffany** : Lionel, ramène-la !

**Voix** : Sakura ! Sakura !

Sakura se releva

**Sakura** : Où suis-je ?

**Voix** : Entre la vie et la mort

**Sakura** : Maman !

Elle lui sauta dans les bras

**Nathalie** : Ma chérie, tu as tellement grandit

**Sakura** : Tu nous manque

**Nathalie** : Vous aussi vous me manquez

**Sakura** : Je t'aime très fort

**Nathalie** : Moi aussi et je regrette de ne pas avoir été là quand tu en avais besoin

**Sakura** : Ce n'est pas grave, je savais que tu veillais sur nous de toute façon

**Tiffany** : Ramène-la ! Lionel, je t'en prie

**Lionel**(baissant la tête): Je ne peux pas, pas après ce qu'elle vient de faire

**Tiffany** : Vous n'avez rien compris ! Tout ce qu'elle vous a raconté pendant ce combat n'est que mensonge ! Il y a 5 ans, c'est Séléna qui est venue la voir après la capture du vide, elle lui a expliquer qu'il y avait un deuxième livre de Clow, qu'il fallait qu'elle le trouve et ensuite, qu'elle choisisse un chasseur parce qu'elle était la nouvelle maitresse des cartes, son choix s'est tout de suite porté sur toi. Malheureusement, la recherche a pris plus de temps que prévu et elle est arrivée un peu tard à Hong Kong, elle a donc accéléré la capture des cartes grâce à ses pouvoirs. Il y a 5 ans, si elle t'a effacé la mémoire, c'est pour faciliter le combat d'aujourd'hui, en temps que nouvelle maîtresse, c'est elle qui devait t'aider à transformer les cartes et pas Anthony. Elle s'est ensuite rendue compte que le sort n'avait pas fonctionné sur toi, elle a donc monté ce scénario pour que tu la battes et que tu transformes les cartes. Elle s'est arrangé pour trouver Océane afin que celle-ci vienne en Chine te faire passer le jugement final. De la même façon, elle s'est arrangé pour qu'Anthony t'aide dans la capture des cartes parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire elle-même. Séléna et elle ont assisté quasiment tous vos combats car Séléna devait juger si oui ou non, tu avais l'étoffe d'un élu, ce sont des magiciens ayant pour mission de sauver le monde, c'est une histoire compliqué alors elle te l'expliquera si tu te décides à la ramener. Elle n'a rien fait de mal, elle n'a jamais voulu nous faire du mal, c'était juste un rôle qu'elle a interprêté, je t'en prie, ramène-la maintenant

**Sakura** : Je veux rester là, près de toi maman

**Nathalie** : Tu as des devoirs sur terre

**Sakura** : Mais je ne veux plus repartir

**Nathalie** : Tu as le choix de rester ou de partir, je ne peux te forcer à rien

**Sakura** : Je reste !

**Nathalie** : Es-tu sûre mon ange ?

Elle dissipa les nuages et elles virent tout ce qui se passait sur la tour

**Lionel** : Quel crétin je fais, carte de la vie !

La carte agit mais Sakura ne semble pas revenir, la carte regarda son maître avec un air désolé

**Lionel** : Je t'en prie, reviens ! Ne m'abandonne pas mon amour, je t'aime ! J'aurais dû te faire confiance, pardonne-moi

Il prit Sakura dans ses bras mais elle demeurait inerte, ils se mirent tous à pleurer, Yué et Kérobéro furent transportés près du corps de leur maîtresse. Lionel pleurait de plus en plus fort, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, il cria tellement il avait mal

**Lionel** : SAKURAAAAAAAAA ! REVIIEEEEEEEEENS ! Je peux pas vivre sans toi, si tu me laisse, je viens aussi, je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir

**Nathalie** : Tu vois comment il se meurt d'amour pour toi ? Et tes amis qui sont anéantis ? Tu as pensé à Thomas et Dominique ? Ils seraient sans doute dans le même état

**Sakura** : Très bien, j'ai décidé de repartir, c'est vrai que loin de toutes les personnes que j'aime, j'aurais trop mal

**Nathalie** : Tu as pris la bonne décision, je t'aime ma chérie

**Sakura** : Moi aussi maman

Elle embrassa sa fille qui repartit

Lionel sentit de nouveau son cœur battre, il n'avait pas rêvé, impossible, il déposa Sakura à terre qui se mit à tousser et respirer difficilement

**Tiffany** : Sakura !

**Tous** : Sakura !

Ses 2 gardiens voulurent se relever mais ils s'écroulèrent, Isis et Misandra les rattrapa

**Lionel** : Tu es revenu ?

**Sakura** : Ou…oui

Lionel et ses 2 gardiens transportèrent Sakura chez elle avec Kero et Yué suivit de Tiffany

**Dominique** : Sakura !

Thomas arriva en courant

**Thomas** : Sakura !

**Lionel** : Elle va bien, juste un peu fatigué, je monte la coucher

**Thomas** : Yué !

Sakura claqua des doigts avant de monter et les 2 gardiens reprirent leur forme d'emprunt

Lionel la déposa sur son lit et s'assit sur une chaise, elle était épuisée

**Lionel** : Pardonne-moi d'avoir douter de toi

**Sakura**(murmurant) : Je te pardonne

**Lionel** : Je m'en veux

**Sakura** : Pourquoi ?

**Lionel** : Tu es morte 2 fois par ma faute et la troisième fois, j'ai essayé de te tuer, tu parles d'un amoureux, en général, on assassine pas la femme que l'on aime

**Sakura** : C'est à cause des cartes que tu l'as fait et puis merci de m'avoir tué ce soir

Lionel la regarda comme si il avait vu un fantôme

**Sakura** : J'ai vu maman, j'ai pu lui parler et lui dire ce que j'aurais voulu qu'elle sache, que je l'aime

**Lionel** : Tu voulais rester près d'elle n'est-ce pas ?

**Sakura** : Comment le sais-tu ?

**Lionel** : Je te connais

**Sakura** : Viens près de moi

Il hésita

Sakura lui prit la main et essaya de l'attirer vers elle, il se résolu à l'approcher, il s'allongea sur le lit et Sakura posa sa tête sur son torse

**Sakura** : Bonne nuit mon amour

Lionel se figea puis sourit

**Lionel** : Bonne nuit mon ange

**Océane** : Je pense que nous allons devoir rester

**Thomas** : Et pourquoi ?

**Isis** : Notre maître s'est endormit

**Dominique** : Reprend ton ancienne chambre Océane

**Océane** : Merci Dominque

**Thomas** : Tu nous manque tu sais ?

**Océane** : Ah bon ?

**Thomas** : La maison fait vide sans toi

**Océane** : Mais maintenant, j'ai mon maître

**Dominique** : On le sais

**Thomas** : Il n'y a pas qu'à nous que tu manques !

**Océane** : Et à qui d'autre ?

Thomas sourit et regarda Matthieu dormir sur le canapé puis retourna ses yeux vers Océane qui était toute rouge

Au dehors, 3 silhouettes observaient la scène

**Voix**: Charmant tableau de famille, dommage qu'ils ne puissent en profiter plus longtemps avant leur mort !

Ils rièrent tous les 3 et s'éloignèrent de la maison

****

**_Fin de la_****_ saison 1_****__**


End file.
